Milk, vuelve a mi
by Milk-strong-heart
Summary: Goku murió dejando a Milk sola, esta mujer consigue empleo y conoce a una persona que cambiara su vida por completo. ¿como reaccionara Goku cuando regresa y ve a su mujer con otro?
1. Otro dia sin ti

"Milk, vuelve a mi"

en el capítulo 1: "_sin ti día otro_"

El sol se asomaba por la montaña Paoz, sus rayos entraban por la ventana de la habitación matrimonial, se posicionaban sobre la figura de la única y solitaria ocupante de la cama, era hora de despertar y comenzar un nuevo día. La mujer se levantaba despacio, sin muchas intenciones de empezar su rutina diaria, la ultima vez que sintió ese gran entusiasmo fue hace 3 años, el ultimo día que vio a su amado antes de irse al torneo de cell.

Se vistió como habitualmente lo hacia, solo que últimamente se estuvo utilizando uniforme de empleada de supermercado, ya que ahora tenia un trabajo, ella vestía con chaleco sin mangas de color verde oscuro con una remera blanca debajo y pollera no muy larga entallada al cuerpo del mismo color que el chaleco con unos zapatos de taco moderado esa ropa resaltaba muy bien su bella figura, lastima que odiara ese atuendo, no era su estilo, se sentía incomoda con él. La chica con tristeza miro el lado derecho de la cama donde su marido dormía junto a ella...

-Otro día sin ti...- dijo amargamente.

Caminó hacia el espejo y tomo el cepillo para peinar su morena cabellera se alzo su rodete habitual con flequillo y los mechones cayendo por los costados, mientras lo hacía contemplebla su reflejo y pudo observar las marcas en su rostro, marcas de llantos nocturnos que poco a coco quitaban la belleza y juventud de su cara. Terminó de arreglarse rápidamente sabia que sus hijos despertarían con un hambre feroz.

-Buenos días mama! que hay de desayunar?- pregunto el hijo mayor

-No mucho, ayer trabaje hasta tarde y no puede conseguir muchos alimentos, lo siento te prometo que hoy traeré bastante comida.- Dijo milk

-No te preocupes puedo pescar otra vez algo en el rió para cenar.-dijo gohan

-NO! estoy harta de que comamos pescado todos los días no es bueno para tu desarrollo tienes que comer otras cosas también! - dijo molesta

-Como digas mama, pero no grites harás que goten llore... - dijo tratando de calmar a su madre para no enfurecerla mas

-Tienes razón - se calmo -, perdóname hijo por dejarte a cargo de goten pero hoy me toco trabajar de nuevo, y tal vez me tenga que quedar hasta tarde otra vez.- dijo la mujer

-No hay problema mama, sabes que me gusta cuidar de mi pequeño hermano.

-Lo se, pero te atrasaras en tus estudios y no me agrada esa idea, debes estudiar mucho para entrar a una buena escuela y así podrás convertirte en un famoso investigador.- dijo su madre

Si es divertido concurso mama.-

-¡MALDICIÓN! Que tarde es, debo alimentar a goten y salir muy rápido, tendré que ir en la nube voladora.

Ya preparada para partir se despidió de sus hijos y emprendió su camino al trabajo. El supermercado donde trabajaba se encontraba en la Capital del oeste muy cerca de la corporación capsule, Muchas veces Gohan y Goten pasaban tiempo con Bulma mientras ella trabajaba, Milk con el paso del tiempo le tomo bastante cariño y respeto por lo mucho que la ayudo en los tiempos mas difíciles para toda la familia Son o lo poco que quedaba de ella, siempre se lamentaba de lo mal que había tratado a Bulma llamándola rebelde y de pensar que todos los amigos de Goku solo querían interrumpir los estudios de gohan.


	2. Preciosa, mi nombre es Natsu

Capitulo 2° : " preciosa, mi nombre es Natsu"

La Joven mujer bajo de la nube sin antes verificar que nadie viera su llegada, al rato y se veía entrando en el supermercado y preparándose para comenzar con su trabajo.

-Buenos días señor gerente! que puedo hacer por usted?- dijo el supervisor de los empleados a un hombre de traje que caminaba a su lado.

-No necesito nada gracias, hoy decidí no ir a las clases de artes marciales solo para a ver como va el negocio es bueno de vez en cuando dar motivaciones a los empleados, pasar y saludar, preguntar si es un buen ambiente de trabajo, atender sus quejas y la de los clientes, es lo que hacen los buenos gerentes ¿no crees?- dijo con orgullo de si mismo

-Por supuesto! usted es el mejor gerente que podríamos tenes en toda la vida.- dijo el superviso con la vos de típico empleado con miedo de perder su trabajo al cuestionar a su superior.

-¡Así me gusta! Bueno si no te molesta voy a recorrer el lugar, creo que vi algo que me llamo la atención.-

Por otro lado del negocio se encontraba milk y Midori, su compañera de trabajo, colocando los productos en los estantes.

-Ohh milk Shin es el hombre perfecto! me propuso matrimonio en un hermoso jardín botánico junto a un lago con cisnes, ¡FUE MÁGICO! Me dijo que me ama con toda su alma, que jamas se separara de mi y que si yo me fuera el se moriría del dolor y sufrimiento, ¡SOY LA MUJER MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO!- dijo encantada- ¿Alguna vez te dijo eso tu esposo? - agrego sin pensar en lo que decía- ¡ahy! lo siento, discúlpame había olvidado que tu esposo esta...-

-¿Muerto? si no te preocupes, me alegro por vos y Shin les deseo lo mejor para ustedes- dijo tranquilamente, disimulando el malestar que le causo su amiga.

Midori asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, no quiso contestar con miedo de meter la pata otra vez. Dentro de Milk su corazón re retorcía del dolor de las simples palabras "esta muerto" no porque sea imposible volverlo a revivir, ya que si lo era, sino por el echo de que decidió quedarse en el otro mundo para entrenar y no regresar a su hogar que era donde mas lo necesitaban, especialmente ella.

_-Ohh Goku, si supieras lo mucho que te necesito. Si hice algo para que te enojaras y no decidieras volver, por favor perdóname y regresa pronto, toda la familia te necesita- pensó Milk._

-Oye muchacha, si tu empleada ven aquí- dijo el hombre interrumpiendo los pensamientos de milk

-Si señor supervisor, ¿que necesita?

-Quiero que lleves estas cajas a la parte de atrás.- Dijo con indiferencia- Ahh, y quiero que las lleves en una sola ida, porque tengo otra tarea para ti.

-Pero señor, son muchas cajas.- Contesto.

-No me interesa si son 2; 4 o 7, obedece o te despides de tu empleo.- grito molesto.

- Si señor, como diga.- dijo milk agarrando las cajas.

Mientras caminaba con las cajas en sus manos que amenazaban con caerse, a un empleado se le cae una botella de vino haciendo que se derramara por todo el piso, milk sin podes evitarlo resbala con el liquido, un instante después milk se encontraba en el piso y las cajas esparcidas por todo el lugar.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- dijo frotandoce la espalda por el golpe. -_Ahora el estupido supervisor me va a despedir, ¡Hoy no es mi día, hoy no es mi día!- Penso milk_

-Ven preciosa, dejame ayudarte...- Dijo un hombre que se acerco para ayudar a Milk.

Extendio su braso para que Milk le diera su mano y su otro lo posiciono en la cintura de la chica para poder levantarla mejor sin que ella se esforzara mucho. Milk al estar de pie levanto la cabeza despacio para encontrarse con los ojos de aquel hombre que la ayudo, quedo paralizada al ver tan hermosos ojos de color verde claro, ese instante le parecio infinito hacia mucho que no se perdia en los ojos de un hombre. Por otro lado el apuesto joven no podia creer lo que que tenia en frente de él. Jamas vio tanto brillo en los ojos de alguien, pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion fue la piel de la chica.- _Por dios!- Penso el hombre._ Nunca antes habia experimentado el rose con una piel tan suabe y blanca como el marfil, definitivamente era perfecta. No queria soltarla, no tenia ninguna intencion de apartarce de ella, ni ella de él.

-Gracias...- Dijo Milk casi como un susurro. No hacia falta decirlo mas fuerte porque estaban muy cerca uno del otro, se podian sentir la respiracion.

-Fue un placer.- Le sonrio.

-¿¡Que fue lo paso aqui!?- grito el supervisor.

-Lo siento señor resvale y me cai cuando llevaba las cajas.- dijo agachando la cabeza

-Por favor gerente disculpe el desastre- dijo el supervisor dirigiendose al hombre que estaba detras de milk.

-¿Gerente?- milk dio media vuelta para toparce nuevamente con los ojos verdes que la cautivaron desde un principio. No podia creer que ese hombre que la habia ayudado fuera el gerente, se sentia estupida. - Lo... lo siento señor gerente, le prometo que no va a pasar de nuevo.- dijo milk avergonzada

-No, no pasara.- se adelanto el supervisor antes de que el gerente pueda contestar-¡No volvera a suceder porque estas despedida!

-¿Despedida?- dijo el gerente.

-¡Si, la quiero afuera de este lugar ahora!- Repitio el supervisor

-¡Oye, oye, fue un accidente, y soy yo quien decidira si se va o no!- le contesto el gerente al hombre que tenia en frente.

-Pe...pero señor...- tartamudeo el supervisor.

-Pero nada, ahora encargate de este desastre...- concluyo.

-Si señor.

Todos volvieron a sus actividades, Milk dio media vuelta para alejarce de esa vergonzosa situacion y volver a trabajar, pero fue detenida cuando el gerente le tomo la mano para detenerla y sus miradas se conectaron nuevamente.

-Disculpe señor por causar este desastre, debio dejar que me despidieran.- dijo apenada Milk

- No veo la razon de porque hacerlo, fue un accidente, ademas no me gustaria no verte aqui, tu precencia en este lugar me agrada, y tengo que agregar que ese uniforme te sienta perfecto.- dijo giñandole un oja a la chica.

Este acto hizo que Milk se sonrrojara.- Si señor.-contesto mirando al suelo.

-Preciosa, mi nombre es Natsu.

-Gracias por no despedirme señor Natsu- dijo con la mirada hacia abajo

-De nada dulsura, ve a casa esa caida debio ser muy dolorosa, ve y descansa, te vere mañana.

-No es necesario señor, me siento bien, la caida no fue nada.- contesto Milk.

- ¿De verdad? ¿estas segura? Entonses debes sentirte bien como para cenar con migo esta noche.- dijo Natsu.

Milk sintio como su cara se ponia roga por la invitacion de su gerente, en ese momento ya no sabia como reaccionar, no queria salir con el, ¿pero como decirselo? estaba entre la espada y la pared, tenia miedo de que si lo rechasaba la despidiera, tenie que pensar una manera de rechasarlo sin que le cueste su empleo.

-Me gustaria...- mintio- Pero debo ir a casa mis hijos me esperan.-agrego Milk

-¿Hijos?¿Estas casada? -_que lastima-penso._

-Si, bueno... mejor dicho soy viuda.- dijo recordando que goku rechaso la posibilidad de volver con ella.

-Ohh... lo siento mucho.-se disculpo

-No es nada, fue hace mucho.- dijo Milk para que no se sintiera mal por ella.

-Bueno, pero debo confesar que me gustaria que algun dia que estes libre aceptaras cenar con migo o salir a dar un paseo ¿Te parece?- Le guiño un ojo

-Me parece bien, conciderando que no perdi mi empleo gracias a ti.- le sonrio.

-Perfecto, ahora ve a casa a descansar, te vere mañana.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias señor gerente... perdon Natsu, adios.- se despido milk dio media vuelta y se marcho. Mientras Natsu solo se le quedo viendo como se alejaba la chica que lo habia cautivado, nunca una mujer lo habia echo sentir asi, definitivamente no la dejaria ir tan facilmente.


	3. Ya aprenderás a caminar

Capitulo 3°: "ya aprenderas a caminar"

Después de salir del trabajo Milk compro alimentos y subió a la nube voladora para volver a su casa. Se encontraba feliz, muy feliz de que no perdió su trabajo y porque la enviaron a casa, como necesitaba eso, quería pasar tiempo con sus hijos, sabia que ellos la necesitaban, especialmente el pequeño Goten solo tenia 2 años y gohan debe cuidar de él cada vez que ella trabaja, no es justo para un niño de 14 años. Al llegar ella baja de la nube y entra a la casa.

-Gohan, Goten ya vine!- Anuncio la madre.

-¿Mama?¿que haces aquí tan temprano?- Apareció por la cocina el hijo mayor.

Milk quedo paralizada al ver aquella escena, de Gohan cargando a su pequeño hermanito tratando de darle su biberón. definitivamente su corazón se rompió, no podía creer como su hijo de tan solo 14 tenga que estar haciendo el trabajo de una madre, no podía aceptarlo.

-Ohh! hijo déjame cuidar de Goten ahora, debes estar exhausto, ve a descansar.-dijo Milk.

-Como digas mama, solo dime ¿Que paso en el trabajo que viniste temprano?- pregunto intrigado mientras le entregaba su hermano menor a los braxos de la madre.

-No es nada, me caí y el gerente me envió a casa a descansar, es un hombre muy gentil.- dijo pensando en esos ojos verdes que la cautivaron.

-¿Te caíste?¿Estas bien?.

-Si Gohan estoy bien, no te preocupes, recuerda que tu madre es una luchadora, no me lastimaría así de fácil, solo que aproveche la oportunidad de poder volver temprano y traer comida.-Dijo señalando las bolsas de alimentos que estaban sobre la mesa.

-¿segura?¿no necesitas nada?- pregunto Gohan.

-No estoy bien, ahora ve a descansar o a estudiar, luego te llamo para cenar.- Concluyo su madre.

-Esta bien mama.- se retiro Gohan.

Milk se quedo pensativa, no podía sacar de su mente el rostro de Natsu, no entendía porque le pasaba eso aunque debía admitir que no le desagradaba, recordar esa voz tan varonil le sacaba una sonrisa, dudaba si debería aceptar su invitación a cenar. Luego sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando sintió que algo se movía en sus brazos, miro hacia abajo para encontrarse con su hijo menor, quedo en seco cuando miro su mirada.-_Ohh dios, es igual a él.- Pensó Milk_. En la cara del bebe vio a su esposo y recordó que era una mujer casada y no podía salir con otro hombre.

-Ohh por Dios ¿que me pasa?¿por que pienso en Natsu?- Dijo indignada, no lo creía ¿Acaso Natsu había logrado que se olvidara que estaba casada con goku? - ¡No, yo amo a Goku y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión!- Se dijo a si misma mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su bebe.

La joven mujer salio con su hijo y se adentro al bosque, llegaron al lago donde Goku y Gohan solían pescar, se sentó a presenciar como el sol se escondía tras las montañas y se puso a juguetear con Goten, le hacia cosquillas y caras raras para divertirlo. Intento que pudiera dar sus primeros pasos pero no lo logro, era la primera vez que practicaba.

-Ya aprenderás a caminar, solo hace falta mas practica mi pequeño Goten y luego te enseñare a luchar para que seas tan fuerte como tu padre.-Dijo mientras lo arrullaba en sus brazos.- Se que estará orgulloso de ti... si es que algún día se entera de que eres su hijo, si no sabe lo mucho que lo necesitamos, mucho menos sabrá que fue padre...- dijo una muy dolida madre. Milk vio que la noche se anunciaba y decidió volver para preparar la cena y pasar un tiempo con Gohan.

Al día siguiente milk despierta temprano desayuna junto con sus hijos y parte al trabajo, estaba ansiosa y no sabia por que, por dentro sabia que era por Natsu quería verlo, lo necesitaba no podía dejar de pensar en el. Al rato estaba en el negocio preparándose para trabajar.

-¡Hola Milk!- anuncio su aparición su compañera de trabajo.

-Hola Midori.- dijo milk

-Oye, me dijeron sobre tu caída de ayer ¿Esta bien?

- Si estoy bien por suerte el gerente me envio a casa, fue muy amable con migo.- Comento la chica sin precenciar que alguen estaba detras de ella.

-¿Come te va preciosa?- Le dijo al oído de la pelinegra, provocando que diera un salto y girara para su reencuentro.

-¡Natsu!- dijo emocionada- Pe...perdón, buenos días señor gerente...- agrego avergonzada _-¡Que estúpida! ¿Como vas a gritar su nombre así? ¡Que tonta soy!- Pensó._

-No me molesta que me llames por mi nombre , es mas me agrada como lo pronuncias.- Le guiña un ojo, este movimiento volvía loca a Milk le gustaba esa mirada picara.- ¿Y..? ¿Que tal el golpe?¿Esta mejor?-pregunto.

-Si estoy mucho mejor, gracias.- le sonríe Milk.

-No hay de que, si no les molesta señorías me retiro, debo hacer algunos tramites, pero estaré cerca por si alguien se resbala y cae- dijo en tono divertido mirando a la mujer que estaba enfrente.

Milk solo pudo reaccionar bajando la cabeza y mirar al suelo avergonzada recordando su torpeza del día anterior. Luego de un rato vio hacia delante para encontrare con que el gerente ya no estaba solo se encontraba su amiga que la miraba con intriga.

-¿Que fue eso milk?¿A caso el gerente estaba coqueteando contigo?- pregunto la chica.

- Hay que cosas dices Midori...- dijo Milk llevándose sus manos a los costados de su rostro ocultando su rubor.

-Valla Milk que atrevida eres -Ríe- La verdad te felicito el gerente es muy apuesto y tan atento, se nota que le gustas- dijo Midori dándole pequeños golpes en el brazo con su codo.

-¿De verdad crees eso? EMMM...- Balbuceo- ¿y eso que importa?- dijo tratando de ocultar su reciente emoción.

-¡Vamos Milk! No quieras ocultármelo, ese hombre te vuelve loca, y se lo dejaste bien claro cuando gritaste su nombre- agrego riendo.

-¡AHY POR DIOS! tienes razón que tonta fui, como pude haber gritado su nombre así, ahora debe pensar que soy una mujer tonta y vulgar- dijo tapándose la cara de la vergüenza.

-Yo no creo que piense eso, sino no estaría mirándote con esa cara en este momento- dijo Midori mientras señalaba disimuladamente a un hombre que se encontraba observándolas a unos cuantos metros de ellas.

Milk se dio vuelta y vio como Natsu la miraba perdidamente, su cara reflejaba ingenuidad como si estuviera perdido en una fantasía. La joven solo se limito a dedicarle un breve y tímido saludo con la mano que lo hizo reaccionar, el gerente despertó de sus pensamientos y escondió su cara ruborizada detrás de unos papeles de negocios que tenia en sus manos y se retiro, esto hizo que las compañeras de trabajo largaran una risa que solo podían ser escuchadas por ellas mismas. EL trascurso del día fue normal varias veces Milk y Natsu intercambiaron algunas que otras miradas.


	4. No esperaba encontrarte

Capitulo 4°: "No esperaba encontrarte"

Era un esplendido sábado milk no trabajaría este día y le había dado permiso a Gohan de que valla a visitar a Piccolo, la madre partió a la ciudad con su hijo pequeño tenia que comprar nueva ropa para su bebe, estaba creciendo mucho y eso la hacia sentir de buen humor, saber que sería un niño sano y fuerte igual que su padre.

La mañana paso muy rápido estuvieron todo el tiempo en la tienda para bebes mirando y comprando se gasto todo el dinero que llevaba en cosas para Goten, también se guardo un poco para comprarle a Gohan después de almorzar cansada de cargar con todas las bolsas de compra y a su bebe, se sentó con Goten en una banca de la plaza para descansar. Desde allí se podía observar la vidriera del negocio que estaba en frente, la joven se quedo un largo rato observando un vestido azul y negro muy elegante, tenia un escote muy pronunciado y la falda caía hasta los tobillos con una abertura en forma vertical que dejaba lucir las piernas, agarro sus pertenencias y a Goten y se dirigió para verlo de mas cerca.

-Ohh que hermoso vestido...- se dijo a si misma y miro el precio- _Es demasiado costoso- pensó de mala gana._

Del local que estaba justo al lado salia Natsu con una elegante bolsa en su mano.

-Espero que a milk le guste este nuevo traje que me comp...-No pudo terminar la frase cuando quedo atónito al ver a Milk parada con la mirada perdida en el negocio de al lado. -¡Hola Milk!- se acerco.

-¿Natsu? que sorpresa, No esperaba encontrarte.- se giro a verlo.

-Si yo tampoco... ohh...- se quedo mirando fijamente a la criatura que tenia Milk en los brazos.- Él es tu hijo ¿no es asi?- Trago saliva.

-Así es, él es Goten mi hijo menor.- dijo mostrandole su bebe.- Estábamos de compras, son todas cosas para mis hijos.- dijo Milk.

- Si se nota.- dijo.

-¿por que lo dices?- lo miro con desconfió.

-Y por todas esas bolsas que cargas y por como estas vestida.- dijo señalándola de pies a cabeza. Milk estaba estrenando su nuevo kimono amarillo sin mangas.

-¿Y QUE HAY DE MALO EN MI VESTIMENTA?- dijo alterada.

-Bueno, pareces una señora de edad avanzada, eres joven deberías vestirte mejor, tienes mucho para mostrar.- comento Natsu.

-¿Disculpa? pero me veo muy bien con este atuendo y si tuvieras razón no podría tomarme el lujo de vestirme mejor con un miserable salario de una empleada de supermercado, lo que gano lo uso para poder darle lo mejor a mis hijos.- concluyo Milk. De pronto Goten empieza a llorar.

-Lo... lo siento no lo había pensado de ese modo, déjame compensar mi mal comportamiento.- dijo arrepentido el hombre.

-No importa ya hiciste que Goten llorara, sera mejor que me valla de aquí.- dijo Milk dando media vuelta para salir, pero no pudo avanzar al sentir una mano que la detenía de la cintura.

-Por favor no te vallas.- dijo obligandola a verlo a los ojos.- Perdóname por ser tan desconsiderado, déjame invitarte a cenar.-pidió.

-No puedo debo cuidar de goten.- dijo sin mirarlo.

-Nadie dijo que no podría venir, puedes traes a tu otro hijo, me encantaría conocerlo.- agrego Natsu.

-Mi otro hijo esta en la casa de un amigo suyo.- dijo Milk no podría decirle que su hijo era amigo de un hombre verde que provenía del espacio exterior y menos que se tratada del malvado Piccolo Daymaku.

-Esta bien entonces seremos nosotros tres.- dijo feliz.

-No se no estoy segura de ir...-dijo- _Que pasaría si goku viniera y me viera con otro hombre...- pensó Milk._

-Por favor Milk te lo pido de corazón, hace mucho que quiero tener una cita contigo...- agrego.

-¿Cita?- pregunto atónita.

-Si, no tiene nada de malo que salgamos en una cita.

-Ohh...- _Dios si goku me ve en una cita con otro... ¡bahh! si no se molesto en verme como sufro desde que murió menos le molestara si salgo con otro... tal vez nunca me amo...- con ese pensamiento Milk reacciono. -_Si, tienes razón, me encantaría salir contigo.- dijo con una sonrisa de lado a lado

-¡Perfecto! pasare por ti a las 20:00 hs ¿te parece?- pregunto.

- Me parece bien...- dijo Milk.

- Ahh por cierto ¿donde vives?.

-En una pequeña casa en la montaña Paoz.- comento Milk.

-¿La montaña Paoz? queda un poco lejos pero no habrá problema conduciré rápido.- dijo.

Los jóvenes dieron un largo paseo por la ciudad, Natsu la ayudaba a cargar las bolsas mientras Milk cargaba a Goten. Al rato milk salia de un negocio con otra bolsa le había comprado unos libros a Gohan, al encontrarse con Natsu vio que el hombre la esperaba con un regalo para ella.

- Para ti preciosa...- le extendió un regalo que por el envoltura se notaba que era algo elegante.

Milk no podía aguantar la curiosidad que se sentó en una banca y posiciono a Goten a su lado, cuando abrió su regalo quedo paralizada por unos cuantos segundos, sus ojos se humedecieron, no podía contener la felicidad, era la primera vez que le hacían un regalo tan bello y especial. Natsu le había obsequiado aquel vestido que tanto estuvo observando cuando se lo cruzo.

- Ohh Natsu, es hermoso...- dijo casi como un susurro.

- No es nada preciosa, sabia que te gustaría a demás, me gustaría que lo uses esta noche.

- Claro que lo usare, es lo mas bello que me han regalado.- dijo milk

- ¿De verdad? ¿Acaso tu esposo no te regalaba cosas lindas?.- pregunto.

- No, él no era de esos maridos que dan regalos o hacían detalles lindos.- dejo indignada.

- Que desconsiderado... si yo hubiera sido tu marido te regalaría el mundo si fuese posible.

- Es muy dulce de tu parte, pero yo fui feliz sin regalo ni detalles lindos, el amor de goku me hacia feliz.-dijo -_ si es que de verdad me amo- pensó Milk._

- Valla... si que eres una esposa ideal, si tienes amor lo tienes todo, es una lastima que yo no halla encontrada un amor sincero como el tuyo.-dijo triste.

-¿hubo alguien en tu vida?- pregunto Milk.

- Nada serio, pero todas las mujeres que se interesaron en mi solo se fijaron en mi dinero.

-Ahh... ya vera que vendrá alguna mujer que solo se fije en ti por tu forma de ser.- trato de alentar.

- Si eso pasa... espero que sea igual a ti.-dijo mientras la abrasaba y la acercaba a sus labios.

Milk ante las palabras conmovedoras de aquel hombre solo se dejaba llevar, quería perderse en ese profundo deseo de sentir su aliento, pero antes de juntar sus labios paso por su mente el rostro enojado de su esposo que la observaba con dolor y furia, sin pensarlo se alejo de aquel hombre que estuvo apunto de besar.

-Creo que es hora de irme...- dijo con la cabeza baja.

- Esta bien...- dijo triste ante su rechazo- ¿quieres que te lleve?- pregunto para romper el silencio.

- No esta bien, iré yo sola...- dijo agarrando sus bolsas y a Goten que estaba jugando con sus manitas en la banca.

- Bueno... te veré esta noche.- agrego.

- Adiós... te espero a las 20:00.- Le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa para demostrarle que no estaba molesta con él. Natsu se la devolvió y se quedo allí observando como la mujer y su hijo se alejaban hasta no ser visibles.


	5. Gracias por esta noche

Capitulo 5°: "Gracias por esta noche"

Milk se encontraba en su habitación llevaba mas de 20 minutos dando vueltas frente al espejo observando detalladamente como lucia con su nuevo vestido, estaba sorprendida de lo joven y esplendida que estaba, pensaba recogerse el cabello pero decidió cambiar las cosas, dejo caer su largo pelo color azabache que le llegaba hasta la cintura, su flequillo y dos mechones que tenia alrededor de su rostro.

Al instante la morena sintió una bocina proveniente de afuera de la casa, tomó a Goten en brazos y bajo enseguida.

-Buenas noches Natsu...- dijo Milk contemplando la elegancia de su compañero.

-Buenas... noches... Milk.- dijo con la voz entrecortada, el hombre quedó paralizado al ver tanta belleza, la mujer frente a sus ojos resaltaba mas que cualquier estrella de la noche. - Estas hermosa Milk, tu eres verdaderamente hermosa.- agrego.

- Gracias Natsu...- dijo ocultando su rubor.- Tu también estas muy guapo.

- Me alegro que te guste, compre este traje para una noche tan especial como esta.

-¿Que tiene de especial?- pregunto la chica.

- Porque tendré la compañía de la mujer perfecta.- alago.

Milk no estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de tratos, Goku nunca le había dicho cosas tan bellas, no sabia que contestar por lo tanto solo opto por bajar la mirada. Natsu podía ver la respuesta en su rosto, las mejillas coloradas la delataban, adoraba esa reacción por parte de ella.

-¿Que te parece si subimos al auto? no quiero perder la reservación.- dijo mientras le abría la puerta del convertible negro.

-Me parece bien.- contesto Milk.

En el viaje predomino el silencio incomodo ninguno sabia que hablar, al llegar los esperaban la puerta para dar una mesa.

-Buenas noches messieur . dijo un camarero - ¿tiene reservación para esta noche?

-Si mesa para dos.

-Su nombre por favor.- pidió.

-Natsu Kymura.- contesto.

-Por aquí messieur.- el camarero los llevo a una mesa con vista al la ciudad nocturna.

-Vaya... este lugar es hermoso.- dijo Milk contemplando el lugar.

- Que bueno que sea de tu agrado y al parecer al pequeño Goten también le agrada.- dijo observando como Goten aplaudía y reía.

- Si tienes razón, al parecer le agrada este lugar... y también le agradas tú.- agrego Milk.

Natsu se sorprendió ante el comentario de la morena y ella pudo notar como el rostro del hombre iba tomando un color rojo carmín, al ver esto no pudo contenerse en largar una risita casi audible que hizo que el hombre se pusiera mas nervioso de lo que estaba.

- Eso... eso es bueno.- dijo nervioso.

El resto de la cena fue tranquila hablaban de ellos Milk solo hablaba de sus hijos no quería mencionar mucho a Goku y Natsu hablaba de su trabajo no solo era gerente de uno de los mejores supermercados del país sino que también era un gran empresario. Al terminar de cenar la joven pareja se encontraba caminando por la costa.

- Perdón que pregunte, pero ¿De que murió tu marido?- pregunto Natsu.

- Bueno, el murió...- dudo -_ No puedo decirle que estoy casada con el hombre que lucho contra Cell haría un escándalo.-pensó- _Murió de una enfermedad del corazón.-concluyo Milk.

-Ohh.. ¿hace cuanto?

-Hace 3 años, 9 meses después nació Goten.- dijo la chica.

-Entonces tu esposo no conoció a su segundo hijo ¿verdad?- pregunto.

-Su nombre era Goku... y si, él no lo conoció, tampoco supo que yo estaba embarazada.-hablo mientras abrazaba a su bebe.

-Lo siento mucho.-dijo Natsu.

-Esta bien, debe estar bien donde esta ahora, mucho mejor de lo que estaría si estuviera con vida.- dijo la morena.

-¿Por que dices eso?- pregunto el hombre confundido.

- Por que el nunca estaba en casa, se iba todos los días con Gohan y me dejaba sola.

-¿A donde se iban ellos?

- A entrenar, él era un gran luchador, amaba luchar como a mi, pero tuve que abandonar las artes marciales cuando nació Gohan y tomar nuevas responsabilidades... pero él no, el hombre siguió con sus artes marciales cada día de su vida, nunca trabajo, nunca se tomo la molestia de quedarse en la casa a ayudarme o para cuidar de Gohan cuando era un bebe, yo sola mantuve la casa como siempre fue y siempre lo será.- dijo muy indignada la mujer.

-¿Estas bromeando con migo, verdad? ¿Como es que ese hombre nunca hizo nada mantener a su familia? ¿que es lo que hizo para que te casaras con él, acaso te obligo?- pregunto enojado.

-No, no, no, él no hizo nada fui yo la tonta que lo obligo a casarse conmigo.

-¿Por que?.- dijo confundido.

- Cuando eramos niños le hice prometerme que nos casaríamos, pero el no sabia lo que significaba un matrimonio después de años lo busque para regañarle por no haber aparecido, por lo tanto decidió cumplir su promesa y casarse conmigo.- Natsu la miraba extrañado no creía lo que la mujer le estaba diciendo.- si hubiera sabido que el nunca me demostraría interés por nuestro matrimonio o por nuestra familia nunca me hubiera casado con él.

- Milk...- dijo Natsu despacio.

-¡Que tonta fui! ¡Él nunca me amo como yo a él! ¡Nunca debí haber echo que se casara con migo, debí dejar que sea un hombre libre y que se casara con quien quisiera!- interrumpió Milk mientras se aferraba con fuerza a Boten al borde de las lagrimas.

-¡Basta Milk no digas eso! él de seguro te amó.- dijo abrasándola y limpiándole una lagrima que se había escapado de los ojos de Milk, por un momento Natsu se perdió en los ojos negros que brillaban como las estrellas en ellos pudo ver como la mujer le pedía a gritos consuelo.- cualquier hombre desearía casarse contigo.

- Quien podría querer a una mujer tan llorona.- dijo mientras se dejaba abrazar con ternura, la morena necesitaba cariño, el tipo cariño que su esposo casi nunca le proporcionó.

- No eres una llorona, es porque pasaste momentos difíciles, eres una madre viuda que da todo lo que puede para el bienestar de sus hijos, después de todo el dolor que viviste aún sigues de pie, eres una mujer admirable Milk.- dijo el hombre con vos firme y decidida.

Milk solo se limitó a mirarlo detenidamente reflexionando cada palabra que le había dicho, se dio cuenta lo mucho el hombre la apreciaba, nadie le había dado tanta confianza para si misma, él sin conocerla lo suficiente la ayudo más de lo necesario, la joven sintió como Natsu tomaba un gran lugar en su corazón, sentía confianza hacia él, se sentía segura a su lado. Esta vez fue ella quien decidió actuar, se acomodo en los brazos del hombre y lo beso dulcemente, Natsu correspondió sin dudarlo, quiso hacer mas intenso el beso y a traerla mas a su cuerpo pero la morena tenia a Goten en sus brazos por lo tanto se conformo con un beso dulce pero sin pasión. Se separaron cuando sintieron la risa de un niño que provenía de entre medio de ellos, Goten los observaba riendo y aplaudiendo mostrándole felicidad seguido de un bostezo. La pareja se miro por un largo tiempo.

- Gracias por esta noche.- Dijo Milk mientras tomaba un poco de distancia.

- Gracias a ti preciosa, hiciste de esta noche la mejor de mi vida.- Agrego Natsu.

Milk miro la costa y sintió un escalofrió.

-¿Tienes frío? Ten...- le entrego su saco.

- Gracias, pero creo que es hora de irnos ya es muy tarde y Goten tiene sueño.

- Como digas preciosa.- dijo mientras empezaban a caminar en dirección al auto.

En unos cuantos minutos se encontraban afuera de la casa de Milk.

- Espero que aceptes salir con migo en otra ocasión.- dijo Natsu.

- Me encantaría.- dijo la morena.

- Adiós Milk, te veré el lunes, adiós Goten.- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente al niño que se encontraba dormido en los brazos de su madre, luego se beso la pareja, por un largo rato permanecieron abrazados.

- Adiós Natsu, gracias por todo.- dijo Milk.

La chica miro como el hombre se subía el auto y se marchaba, ella se quedo un rato parada pensando en lo que le dijo Natsu, el hombre le había dicho al oído mientras la abrazaba y la besaba "te amo Milk".

-Te amo Natsu.- susurro lentamente, luego se metió a su casa.


	6. Si eres feliz, yo también

Capitulo 6°: _" Si eres feliz, yo también"_

Una semana paso después de la cita con Natsu en el trabajo se observaban frecuentemente uno al otro, y cada día el hombre se ofrecía llevarla a casa, aunque Milk no quería él insistía, ella no se negaría porque adoraba pasar tiempo con él aunque sea por unos minutos.

- Gohan hora de desayunar.- anuncio Milk.

- Si mama.- se sentó en la mesa y observo a su madre que se encontraba en la cocina tarareando una canción.- Estas de buen humor hoy mama.- dijo Gohan.

- Estoy feliz porque es sábado y podre pasar todo el día con ustedes.- dijo la Madre.

- Ohh claro...- aclaro la garganta- Creí que era por aquel hombre que te trajo ayer por la tarde.- agrego Gohan mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca tratando de disimular su interés por aquel hombre.

Milk quedo en seco por un rato -_Ohh dios me vio con Natsu.- pensó.- _Ohh... Emm... Él es un amigo... Es mi gerente y se ofreció a traerme, eso es todo.- dijo seguido de una risa nerviosa que la delataba más.

- Ahh, que bueno, es un amigo... un amigo que te beso antes que te bajaras del coche.- dijo mostrandole a la madre que ya no tenia escapatoria de él si o si tenia que contarle que es lo que estaba sucediendo con ese hombre.

- Ehh... ammm... bueno...- Gohan le lanzó una mirada seria como advirtiéndole que no se atreviera a mentirle. Milk al percibir esto supo que estaba entre la espada y la pared, ya no tenia escapatoria, respiro y suspiro en señal de derrota.- Escucha Gohan debe decirte algo...- se sentó a su lado.- Hijo mio este hombre que me trajo ayer se llama Natsu Kymura es mi gerente y es el hombre mas amable que aya conocido, el fin de semana pasado que pasaste con Piccolo me lo cruce haciendo las compras y me invito a cenar y debes pensar Gohan que tuve miedo de que si lo rechazaba el pudo haberme despedido del trabajo...-hizo una pausa.- pero debo decirte que yo acepte salir con él porque... lo quiero.-concluyo Milk. Gohan había quedado perplejo ante la declaración de su madre nunca nadie había echo que pensara en otra persona mas que en su padre, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Milk lo interrumpió.- Te entendería si me odiaras por esto no es fácil para ti, pero no creas que estoy reemplazando a Goku, nadie podrá hacerlo, no podría querer a alguien como amé a tu padre, es solo que Natsu me hace sentir segura, tranquila... feliz.- Esta ultima palabra perforó el corazón de Gohan, era la primera vez que oía a su madre decirle que era feliz, siempre la escuchaba regañar a Goku o llorarle a su ausencia.

- Mama... no te odio, no habría razón de porque hacerlo, te entiendo a la perfección y me alegro por ti, no recuerdo la ultima vez que reíste como lo hiciste ayer con aquel hombre, no sabes lo mal que me sentía por sentirte llorar todos los días desde que papa nos dejo y mas sabiendo que si no fuera por mi estúpido orgullo papa no se hubiera sacrificado contra Cell.- dijo Gohan recordando la ultima imagen de su padre antes de abandonar el mundo de los mortales.

- Gohan no es tu culpa que tu padre no este aquí, recuerda que él fue quien rechazó la posibilidad de revivir, de todo lo que hizo ese hombre eso fue lo mas doloroso, pero por algo lo habrá echo, tal vez porque no era feliz junto a mi, quizás en el otro mundo encontró a una mujer mas bonita y joven que yo y decidió quedarse con ella.- dijo Milk con lagrimas en los ojos, no soportaba la idea de que Goku la abandonara por otra mujer.

- Mama no digas eso, papá jamas haría algo así, él te quiere mucho... por favor no llores.- comento Gohan consolando a su madre.

- Lo siento Gohan, no me gusta que me veas así.- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y afirmando la vos.

- Mama no conozco a ese hombre llamado Natsu pero puedo ver que estas bien a su lado y si eres feliz, yo también.- concluyo Gohan afirmando la decisión de su madre de salir con alguien.

- Gracias hijo mio por entenderme, que seria de mi sin ti, tu y Goten son la razón de mi vida, prometo que haré lo que sea necesario para su bienestar.

La madre y su hijo se dieron un largo abrazo, luego ella se levantó de la mesa para dejar que Gohan pudiera desayunar en paz y le dio su biberón a Goten.

- ¿Gohan que te parece si esta tarde entrenamos un poco?, hace mucho que no tengo un combate y tu eres un rival perfecto.

- Pero... pero mama... ¿estas segura de que quieres pelear?- Gohan no podía reaccionar después de la pregunta de su madre ¿Acaso Milk le estaba pidiendo que entrenara? nunca le había pedido algo como eso, siempre lo incitaba a estudiar y que abandonara las artes marciales. Al parecer Natsu estaba logrando un gran cambio en Milk.

- Claro tenemos que aprovechar este hermoso día.- dijo ella regalandole una sonrisa.

- Si mama.- dijo Gohan con emoción.

Por la tarde en el bosque se encontraba Milk en combate con su hijo mayor mientras Goten los observaba debajo de un árbol muy entretenido.

- Descansemos un rato hijo, no estoy buena condición física después de tantos años sin luchar.- dijo Milk entre jadeos.

- Me parece bien... Me sorprendes mama sabes luchar muy bien ¿porque nunca entrenaste con papa y conmigo?- pregunto Gohan.

- Bueno Gohan mantener a 2 saiyajines no es fácil, nunca tienes tiempo y mas cuando se trata de preparar comida, recuerdo que apenas terminaban de desayunar tu y tu padre ya debía empezar a preparar el almuerzo y si no estoy cocinando debo lavar la ropa y limpiar la casa, cuando me case con tu padre supe que tendría que renunciar a muchas cosas que me gustan para poder ser una buena esposa.- dijo Milk recordando cuando tubo que hacer todas las tareas del hogar para la anciana octágono en su aventura por buscar el bashösen junto a Goku.

- Ohh ser madre debe ser difícil.- dijo Gohan.

- En ocasiones si, pero vale la pena.- dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo.

En la puerta de la casa de los son estaba un hombre muy apuesto con un ramo de flores en la mano, golpeo la puerta por varios minutos sin recibir respuesta alguna, esto le llamo mucho la atención.

-¿Donde estará Milk?- se preguntó Natsu.- Posiblemente se fue a la ciudad de compras.- se acerco a su auto y sintió algo que lo debuto.- ¿Que es esa energía que siento? es impresionante, Al parecer hay un combate en el bosque, no creo que Milk este ahí... pero podría estar en peligro... ¡Oh no!- Natsu comenzó a correr a toda velocidad en dirección a la energía que sentía tenia miedo de que Milk estuviera siento atacada por alguien.

En unos cuantos segundos ya estaba a unos metros de la pelea, al llegar pudo ver ubicado detrás de los arbustos como Milk luchaba contra un joven de a penas 14 años, sus ojos no creían lo que veían, la velocidad y los ataques que los luchadores se lanzaban uno al otro, Natsu era un gran luchador de las Artes marciales pero hacia muchos años que no se topaba con alguien que sobrepasara su nivel de pelea. Madre e hijo luchaban hasta que una voz los detuvo.

-¿Milk...?- salio Natsu de los arbustos.

-¡Natsu! ¿Que haces aquí?¿Y que te paso?- pregunto Milk.

Natsu tenia todo su traje rajado por correr entre las plantas que con sus ramas y espinas rompieron toda su vestimenta.- Lo que pasa es que vine a ver como estabas, pero no había nadie en tu casa de repente sentí grandes niveles de pelea y pensé que estabas en peligro así que corrí lo mas rápido que pude hasta aquí... pero veo que eras tu y tu...-dijo señalando a Gohan.

- Ahh... lo siento, él es mi hijo Gohan, Gohan él es Natsu.- presento Milk.

- Hola señor, es un placer.- dijo Gohan mientras hacia reverencia como solía saludar formalmente.

- El placer es mio Gohan.- dijo imitando la acción del niño.

- Lamento haberte echo creer que estaba en peligro.- Dijo Milk.

- No es nada, que suerte que no fue así...-dijo- pero la verdad quede impresionado, como es que saben pelear así, sabia que hacías artes marciales Milk pero nunca me imagine que serias tan buena luchando...- agrego Natsu.

- Ahh bueno... es que desde muy pequeña me entreno mi padre, quien fue alumno del Maestro Roshi...- dijo milk.

-¿EL MAESTRO ROSHI?- grito Natsu- Es una leyenda de las artes marciales, he odio muchas historias sobre él pero jamas tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo, hasta llegue a pensar que era un mito ¿Acaso lo conoces?- pregunto Natsu.

- Si señor, mi padre fue alumno suyo también.- dijo Gohan.

- ¿De verdad? Valla que estoy sorprendido...- dijo Natsu.

- Gohan quedare aquí con tu hermano yo llevare a Natsu a la casa para darle algo de ropa.- le dijo Milk mientras le indicaba al hombre que la siguiera.

- Esta bien mama.- Contesto Gohan.

- Ya volvemos...- Concluyo Milk.

En unos minutos la pareja se encontraban dentro de la casa en la habitación Matrimonial. Milk se estaba buscando ropa en el armario mientras que Natsu la observaba, le parecía familiar el atuendo que la chica llevaba puesto (ella tenia puesto su traje de combate azul que utilizo en el torneo de artes marciales) de pronto le llamo su atención algo que estaba posicionado en la mesita de noche, se trataba de una foto, en ella estaba una pareja de adolescentes vestidos de blanco, Natsu supo que era la foto del casamiento de Milk y su difunto esposo Goku y al parecer le resultaba conocido aquel joven de mirada incrédula, se notaba en su cara que no tenia ni la más mínima idea de lo que hacia en ese lugar así vestido, como Milk le había dicho Goku no sabia nada sobre el Matrimonio.-_ ¿Con que es el Goku?_ -_pensó. _El hombre observaba detenidamente la foto hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Lo siento si no es de tu agrado.- Dijo Milk tendiéndole la ropa que utilizo Goku los últimos días de vida antes del torneo de Cell.

- Esta bien, no me molesta.- contesto.

- Puedes cambiarte aquí.- dijo ella mientras le abría paso al baño de la habitación.

- gracias...- dijo mientras entraba.

Milk se sentó en la cama esperando, de repente la puerta del baño se entre abrió lo suficiente para poder dejarse ver el espejo, Milk vio reflejado en él a Natsu quitándose la camisa rota y dejándola aun lado, ella abrió los ojos cual plato cuando pudo tener una imagen en primer plano del lomo desnudo de Natsu, no había duda de que era un luchador, la morena sintió la necesidad de acercase y mas perpleja quedo cuando Natsu dio media vuelta, ella pudo visualizar el torso bien formado del hombre, se perdió en el hasta que Natsu cubrió su pecho con la ropa que ella misma le dio, al instante Milk se sintió horrible ¿Acaso se perdió mirando el cuerpo de otro hombre? Si, la joven morena empezó a sentir culpa, sintió tanta que solo pudo reaccionar en salir corriendo de la habitación hasta la cocina.- _No, no, no... ¿Que me esta pasando?¿Por que siento esta culpa?¿Sera que el amor que le tengo a Goku nunca me dejara aprender vivir sin él?- pensó ella mientras se agarraba la cabeza pero fue interrumpida._

- ¿Y...?¿como me veo?- pregunto Natsu.

Milk lo observo de arriba a bajo, verlo con ese atuendo le recordaba tanto a Goku, no sabia porque pero tenia la necesidad de abrasarlo y besarlo con fuerza y llorar en sus brazos, tal vez porque sentía que el hombre que tenia en frente de ella le recordaba mucho a su esposo y lo que haría si Goku apareciera.

- Te ves muy guapo...- dijo.

- Si a ti te gusta, usaría esta ropa cada día de mi vida...- Dijo Natsu con la intención de que Milk se sonrojara, lo cual era muy fácil de conseguir.

- No es mala idea... Bueno, sera mejor que volvamos con Gohan.- dijo Milk tratando de ocultar su rubor.

-Me parece bien, pero antes...- agarro a Milk de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él con un apasionado beso que poco a poco quería llegar a mas, Natsu paso sus manos por los glúteos firmes de Milk, que de a poco comenzaba a excitarse, levanto a la joven para que ella enredara las piernas al rededor de su cintura y la aprisiono contra la pared, Milk experimentaba un placer que hacia años no sentía, soltó un gemido entre dientes al sentir el firme bulto de su compañero entre sus piernas que pedía permiso para unirse a ella, la chica empeso a besar el cuello de Natsu que hacia que elevara mas el deseo del hombre, pero todo se desmorono cuando Milk percibió un leve olor proveniente de la ropa de Natsu, sin lugar a dudas era el aroma de Goku que había quedado en impregnado en la ropa, Milk se alejo de Natsu casi como un rechazo involuntario.- ¿Que pasa Milk, estas bien?- pregunto Natsu sorprendido por su reacción.

- Si estoy bien, es que... Gohan nos esta esperando.- dijo acomodándose la ropa y el cabello alborotado por el reciente acto de pasión.

- Bien... sera mejor que vallamos.- dijo con decepción mientras salían de la casa.


	7. ¿Saiyajin? ¿Que es eso?

Capitulo 7° : _"¿Saiyajin?¿Qué es eso?_

Una vez con Gohan, Natsu se sentó debajo el árbol con Goten en brazos mientras que observaba detenidamente el combate entre madre e hijo, no podría dejar de mirar lo bien que le quedaba ese traje a Milk, que con los años le fue quedando mas ajustado y se podía observar bien su figura, pero algo tenia pensativo a Natsu donde es que había visto esos movimiento y porque le parecía conocido el rostro de Goku, no podía entender por que, pero ya los había visto a los dos en algún lugar. Después de unos minutos de pelea a Milk se le desato el cabello cayendo sobre su espalda, no podía ver bien con todo su pelo largo tapándole la visión así que en un rápido movimiento se lo recogió con una simple atadura baja, Cuando Natsu la vio, como un rayo le pasaron por su mente imágenes de una joven pareja luchando en las semifinales del torneo de artes marciales. Se froto los ojos y sus recuerdos volvían a su cabeza.

-¡AHHH ERES TÚ! - grito poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia ellos con Goten en brazos, Milk y Gohan se asustaron por la repentina revelación de aquel hombre.-¡Si, eres tú!- repitió Natsu.

- Si, soy yo... supongo.- dijo confundida.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor?- pregunto Gohan.

Natsu se dio cuenta de la forma en la que actuó y se tranquilizo- Si estoy bien es solo que recordé de donde era que había visto a Milk antes.

-¿Recordaste?¿Me viste antes? no entiendo Natsu.- dijo Milk.

- Milk tu fuiste una de los 8 finalistas del torneo de artes marciales hace muchos años... Tu eres la chica anónima ¿No es así? hasta mírate estas vestida igual que como aquella vez.- dijo muy exaltado Natsu.

- Y... Y... ¿Como sabes eso?- pregunto impresionada.

- Es que yo también participe en ese torneo, fuiste tu la que me venció en las preliminares, me sacaste de la plataforma con una sola patada, eso fue bastante humillante.- dijo Natsu ofendido.

-¡Ahhh, ahora recuerdo! ¡Tu eres el participante numero 53?- dijo Milk.

- Si, así es.- dijo avergonzado

- Claro, ya recuerdo la pelea.- ríe- fuiste muy fácil de vencer.

-¡ES QUE NO ESTABA CONCENTRADO!- grito nervioso.

- Si, claro... perdóname por humillarte.- le sonrió Milk-

- Eso ya no importa.- Dijo avergonzado.- Y ahora volviendo a lo que estaba... recuerdo también que peleaste contra Goku y después de que perdiste, te propuso matrimonio, ya entiendo a que te referías con que tu lo obligaste a casarse, si en ese torneo Goku ni siquiera sabia que significaba esposa, eso fue bastante patético.- dijo Natsu.

- Si tienes razón, yo fui al torneo con intención de recordarle la promesa que me hizo cuando eramos niños, y el sin saber lo que significaba un matrimonio la cumplió.- contesto Milk.

- Entiendo... ahora que recuerdo la pelea puedo decir que Goku era un hombre verdaderamente fuerte ¿cierto?- pregunto.

- Es verdad señor, Mi padre era muy fuerte.- dijo Gohan con orgullo.

- Eso no lo se... me atrevería a decir que Mr Satán es el hombre mas fuerte del mundo, pero... después que vi el torneo de Cell, esos extraños luchadores que aparecieron me dejaron completamente convencido de que ellos son los mas fuertes del mundo, tal vez todos piensen que eran trucos de magia, pero yo se que eran reales, de que podían volar, de que lanzaban como una esfera de energía desde sus manos,todo... yo lo sabia, no lo se pero podía sentir su nivel de pelea a millones de kilómetros de donde estaba, todos creen que estoy loco pero estoy seguro de que ellos fueron quienes derrotaron a cell, y lo malo es que no hay evidencia de ello ya que la transmisión de la pelea se corto a mitad del torneo.- Dijo frustrado.

- Tienes razón señor, Mr Satán no fue quien derroto a Cell, fuimos nosotros.- dijo Gohan.

-¿"Nosotros"?¿A que te refieres con eso?- pregunto extrañado.

- Si, ese grupo de extraño eramos mis amigos, mi padre y yo.- dijo Gohan.

Natsu lo miro sin entender por que le decía algo así.

- Buena broma, pero yo recuerdo muy bien a los guerreros y ninguno se parece a ti.- dijo mientras se agacho hasta llegar a la altura de Gohan y le acaricio el cabello.

- Enserio era yo, solo que no lo entiendes porque estaba convertido en súper saiyajin.- justifico Gohan.

- ¿Un súper que?- Natsu lo miraba confundido, pensaba que el niño le quería jugar una broma pesada.

- Mira, te mostraré.

Gohan se alejo de su madre y de Natsu y comenzó a elevar su ki. El joven pudo sentir como el nivel de pelea del chico subía desenfrenadamente, Milk entro en pánico tenia miedo de la reacción que podría tener Natsu, para él era algo fuera de lo normal, así que se acerco para evitar un posible desmayo, pero se sorprendió por como Natsu confronto lo que vio. Cuando Gohan logro que su cabello se tornaran color dorado y sus ojos tomaron en mismo color que los ojos de Natsu, el hombre no podía creer en lo acababa de ver estaba fascinado.

- Pe...pero ¿¡COMO HICISTE ESO!?- Natsu corrió hasta donde estaba el para poder verlo mejor.

- Solo me concentre en elevar mi ki.- contesto Gohan.

- Tu poder de pelea se elevo hasta el cielo, debes enseñarme

- bueno la verdad es que solo los que son de raza saiyajin pueden hacerlo.- dijo Gohan.

- ¿Saiyajin?¿que es eso?- pregunto curioso.

Milk supo que si Gohan quería contarle todo desde un principio, tendría que hacerlo con mucha calma, entonces vio como el sol amenazaba esconderse y pensó que seria mejor ir a casa.

- Es una historia muy larga y se esta haciendo de noche, que les parece si vamos a la casa, ahí estarán mas cómodos ¿Natsu te quedas a cenar?- pregunto Milk.

- Sera un placer preciosa- le dijo mientras colocaba dulcemente uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja con intención de ver como sus mejillas se tornaban de color rojo.

Milk se encontraba cocinando mientras Gohan le comentaba todo lo que sucedió desde el día que Raditz llego a la tierra, tubo que explicar paso a paso muy despacio, no es fácil hacer entender a una persona que tienes un padre que pertenece a una raza extraterrestre, que fue asesinado por su propio hermano y mucho menos que fue traído de la muerte gracias a la ayuda de unas esferas mágicas que contienen un dragón que cumple cualquier clase de deseo, Gohan explico todo detalladamente hasta la pelea con cell y Milk no podía evitar voltear a cada segundo por miedo de encontrarse con Natsu desmallado en el suelo o peor, que salga corriendo y gritando del pánico por creerlos una familia demente, pero no fue así Natsu entendió perfectamente todo lo que Gohan le contó.

- Asi que, tu padre se sacrifico en la pelea contra Cell ¿Entendí bien?- pregunto Natsu con su mano rascando su mentón.

- Así es... murió por mi culpa...si hubiera asesinado a Cell cuando me lo advirtió...- cerro su puño con furia.- él estaría vivo.- dijo Gohan con odio a si mismo al recordar la muerte de Goku.

- Pero como, ¿acaso no pueden revivirlo con esas famosas "Esferas del dragón"? - pregunto Natsu.

- No, una vez que eres revivido por las esferas, no puedes hacerlo por segunda vez.- dijo Gohan.

- ¿Pero, no me contaste que cuando fueron a Namekusei tu amiguito Dende te dijo que podían revivir a una persona cuantas veces quieras, si es que no murió de forma natural?- volvió a cuestionar.

- Teníamos planeado volver a viajar hasta allá, pero...- dijo Gohan haciendo una pausa.

- Goku se negó...- interrumpió Milk con vos cortada, dio media vuelta para quedar de frente a los hombres.- Goku dijo que, prefería quedarse en otro mundo para poder entrenar y volverse mas fuerte.- concluyo la joven viuda.

- ¿Y por que haría eso?.- preguntó Natsu.

- Porque seguro lo hizo para evadir las responsabilidades como padre de familia, él me prometió que cuando volviera de la pelea contra cell se pondría a trabajar, pero ni siquiera cumplió su promesa de volver con vida.- dijo ella con rencor.

- Pero mama, el no volvió para que la paz perdure en el planeta, para que estemos mejor.-dijo Gohan tratando de convencer a su madre de que no regreso por el bien de la tierra.

Milk suspiro.- Ya no lo se Gohan, pasaron 3 años y ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de comunicarse con nosotros, ni se molesto en saber como estábamos, tal vez, tampoco sabe que fue padre otra vez.- dijo Milk mientra se daba la vuelta para que no la vieran llorar.- Gohan, hijo ¿por que no te das una ducha antes de comer?

El hijo mayor supo que su madre tenia la razón en ese aspecto, así que se limito a obedecer a su madre, se levanto de la mesa y se fue. Natsu se acerco a ella y la abrazó por detrás.

-Milk, no llores por favor... se que es duro para ti... Tal vez Goku cree que ustedes están mejor sin él, y no quiso nunca mirar a tras ni comunicarse con ustedes por temor a querer volver y ponerlos en peligro...- dijo el hombre con toda sinceridad.

-¿Pero como puede creer que estoy mejor sin él?- dijo Milk secándose las lagrimas.

- No lo se Milk, Goku debe tener sus razones... pero ¿Sabes algo?- pregunto Natsu mientras levantaba su mentón con la mano para conectar sus miradas.- no te ofendas por lo que diré... pero, si Goku estuviera aquí, tal vez yo no te hubiera conocido.- Dijo el hombre mientras le daba un dulce beso.

Milk sin dudarlo se aparto despacio.- Por favor no digas esas cosas, no me agrada la idea de que estés feliz porque Goku esta muerto.- dijo Milk alejándose unos pasos de él.

- Perdón por hacer que creas que estaba feliz, es que llevo años deseando a una mujer que me quiera por como soy, y ahora que la encontré no quiero alejarla de mi...- Natsu se acerco a ella y acaricio su mejilla con dulzura.- Milk yo te amo de verdad, con todo mi corazón.

Milk experimentaba toda clase de sentimientos, Goku nunca fue tan dulce como Natsu, él tenia sus formas de demostrar cariño, pero nunca fue bueno con las palabras, ella hacia mucho tiempo que necesitaba esa clase de afecto. La joven abrazo a su compañero y le dijo al oído- Yo también te amo.

Se miraron y Natsu le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.- Es lo que deseaba escuchar.- Sin dudarlo la pareja unió sus labios con un cálido beso hasta que Milk sintió la lengua del hombre pidiendo entrar a su boca, ella accedió con gusto y con sus manos alborotaba los cabellos del joven, Natsu levanto a la chica y la sentó sobre la mesa, dejando así la posibilidad de un rose entre sus partes intimas.

Milk estaba demasiado excitada, pero no quería llegar mas allá.- Lo... lo siento.- dijo ella entre jadeos por lo reciente sucedido.- Yo... te amo Natsu... pero, no estoy lista para esto... perdóname.- dijo alejándose.

Natsu retrocedió unos pasos para que Milk bajara de la mesa.- Esta bien princesa, te entiendo a la perfección.- dijo con un poco de decepción por no satisfacer su reciente excitación.

Al rato Gohan había terminado de ducharse y luego se sentaron a comer todos juntos.

- Ohh por dios... esto es lo mas delicioso que comí en toda mi vida... jamas había experimentado una comida casera tan deliciosa como esta...- Natsu quedo paralizado al ver como el hijo mayor comía desenfrenadamente todo lo que tenia a su alrededor.

- Gracias, me alegro que te guste.- contesto la chica.

- ¿Eso es normal?- pregunto Natsu señalando a Gohan.

-Emmm... si los saiyajin son así, su padre era igual.- dijo Milk. Luego todos comenzaron a reir cuando Gohan los miro con la cara toda embarrada de comida.

Tres horas después los niños ya se encontraban en sus camas y la pareja estaba mirando las estrellas recostados en una manta abrasados por el fresco de la noche.

- ¿Por que no me dijiste que tu esposo murió contra Cell y no por la enfermedad al corazón?- pregunto Natsu.

- Porque no quería que pienses que estaba loca o algo por el estilo...- contesto.

- Nunca pensaría eso, debiste decírmelo...- dijo él.

- No quería arriesgarme...- contesto

- ¿A que?

- A perderte...- concluyo ella.

Esas simples palabras entraron en lo mas profundo del corazón de Natsu, los afectos que sentía hacia ella cada vez se hacían mas fuertes, quería hacerla suya, quería hacerle el amor como nunca se lo hubiesen hecho, pero la amaba y debía respetarla.

- Te amo princesa.- dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

- Yo también...- susurro Milk.- Ya es tarde, ¿por que no duermes aquí? tengo una habitación para huéspedes.- le propuso Milk.

- Si tu quieres...- contesto.

Eran las 3:00 a.m. no podía dormir, sentía soledad, se sentía olvidada, miro a su lado para encontrarse con un espacio vació, miro hacia el otro lado y vio su mesita de noche y la fotografía de su boda, se sentó en su cama y la observo detenidamente por largo rato.- Lo siento Goku, pero no soporto mas esto, no soporto no poder dormir por tanta soledad... yo necesito amor... amor que no pudiste darme.- derramo unas lagrimas que mojaron la fotografía, dejo el cuadro boca abajo en la mesa para no verlo de nuevo, se levanto lentamente y salio de la habitación para ir a ver a cierta persona.

- Milk...¿que haces aquí?- dijo Natsu después de haber sido despertado.

- Perdóname, no quise molestarte...- se disculpo.

- No, no, no me molestas ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto.

- No... Es que no puedo dormir y vine a ver como estabas...- contesto.

- Ohh... estoy bien... ¿Te gustaría dormir aquí? me harías una gran compañía, es una noche fría, es especial para dormir junto a alguien especial.- dijo mientras hacia lugar en la cama invitándola a recostarse.

Milk fue con esa misma intención, necesitaba oír esas palabras.- Me encantaría...- dijo acercándose a él y recostándose a su lado. La pareja se beso un largo rato, ella se acostó sobre el torso descubierto de Natsu, era imposible resistirse a un hombre con ese cuerpo de luchador y mas cuando dormía solo con la ropa interior.

- Adiós Natsu.- susurro Milk.

- Buenas noches preciosa.- contesto.


	8. Quiero aprender a volar

Capitulo N° 8 _: "Quiero aprender a volar"_

La joven morena despertó cuando sintió como los rayos del sol iluminaban su rostro, y se sorprendió cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos que la abrasaban, al instante recordó que la noche anterior ella misma fue quien se acostó junto a Natsu. La chica sonrió al recordar aquello, hacia tanto que no sentía el calor de una persona en la misma cama y dio media vuelta para quedar frente a frente con él.

- Buenos días...- le susurro seguido de un beso.

- Mmmmm... buen día...- dijo mientras despertaba.- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Si, hacia mucho no dormía tan tranquila...- le sonrió ella.

- Me alegro...- dijo devolviendole la sonrisa.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de levantarme...- habló mientras se preparaba para salir de la cama, pero no pudo hacerlo.

- Es muy temprano... vuelve a la cama.- la abrazo por detrás y la acomodo en la cama.

- No, no por favor.- Milk comenzó a reír cuando sintió que Natsu basaba su cuello causándole cosquillas.

- No puedo parar, tu cuello es delicioso...- dijo mientras dejaba pequeñas marcas rojas casi visibles en la piel de Milk, pero se detuvo cundo vio algo que le llamo la atención.- ¿Que es esto?- pregunto señalandole el lugar.

-¿Que?¿Esto?... Ahh, no es Nada Goku me mordió hace muchos años y dejo marca... pero eso ya no importa, ya buscare alguna crema que haga desaparecer cicatrices, esta marca es muy molesta.

- Ohh... muy bien, si tanto te disgusta esa marca deja que yo te compre, alguna crema que sea efectiva.- prometió Natsu.

- Gracias.- Milk aprovecho que Natsu se había corrido hacia un lado y se levanto.- Bueno creo que es hora de preparar el desayuno Gohan y Goten deben estar por despertar y ya sabes como es el apetito de Gohan.- dijo Milk mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, Natsu miraba como la chica radiaba sensualidad en cada paso que daba, de repente ella mira hacia donde se encontraba él.- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto ella.

- No, solo miraba lo Hermosa que eres.- dijo con sinceridad.

Milk pudo sentir que le decía la verdad, pero no sabia que contestarle, nunca le habían dicho que era hermosa, aun no se acostumbraba a los halagos de Natsu, lo cual se limito a sonreír agachar la cabeza para ocultar su rubor, luego se marcho.

En la cocina se podía ver a una muy feliz mujer cocinando, Había descansado bien y con la compañía de un hombre ideal, la chica no noto la presencia del mismísimo hombre.

- Me gusta ese atuendo, deberías usarlo mas seguido- ríe- te sienta muy bien.- dijo Natsu.

Milk se dio cuenta no se había cambiado cuando despertó, ella llevaba un camisón de dormir que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, se cubrió muy avergonzada y corrió hasta la habitación, Natsu solo se quedo riendo en la cocina, La mujer tomo una bata que tenia cerca y bajo rápido nuevamente, pues había dejado la comida en el horno.

- Ya para de reír, sino te quedaras sin desayunar...- le advirtió Milk.

- Esta bien...- dijo secándose las lagrimas.- Pero debes admitir que fue gracioso ver tu cara completamente roja.- agrego.

- Para mi no fue gracioso.- dijo mientras ponía la comida en platos. En ese instante Gohan bajo las escaleras con Goten en brazos.

- Buenos días mama y... ¿Señor Natsu?¿Que hace tan temprano aquí?- pregunto Gohan al ver al Hombre sentado en la mesa.

- Buenos días hijo, Natsu paso aquí la noche, y se quedo a desayunar... vamos siéntate que el desayuno se enfría.- dijo Milk.

- Si mama.- le entrego a su hermano y comenzó a devorar la comida.

- Ya vuelvo voy a cambiarle la ropa a Goten.- Milk se retiro con Goten y en la cocina Natsu comenzar una conversación con Gohan.

-Oye Gohan, te gusta mucho luchar ¿no es así?- Pregunto.

- Así es señor.- le sonrió Gohan.

- Porque yo también soy un luchador de artes Marciales y me gustaría entrenar con ustedes de vez en cuando, si no es molestia.- dijo algo nervioso.

- Claro que no es molestia señor, Me agrada la idea, es mas ¿Quiere entrenar hoy con nosotros?.- pregunto Gohan emocionado por tener un nuevo oponente de pelea.

- Por supuesto, quiero que me enseñes todo lo que te enseño tu padre, estoy entusiasmado por pelear con el salvador de la tierra.- agrego Natsu, al rato baja Milk con Goten.

- Mama adivina que... Natsu va a entrenar con nosotros.- dijo Gohan.

- ¿Enserio?- dijo Milk sin entender.

- Claro, si es que tu quieres. Dijo Natsu.

- Si, me gustaría.- contesto Milk.

Después de desayunar Milk preparo una canasta con el almuerzo y partieron hacia el bosque, al rato estaba Gohan luchando contra Milk y Natsu, ya que el chico no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie.

- No peleas nada mal Natsu.- hablo Milk en combate.- has mejorado.

- Gracias... tu también has mejorado desde la ultima vez...- contesto agitado.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la pareja coordinaba mucho mejor sus ataques como equipo y empezaban ser una dificultad para Gohan, que poco a poco retrocedía por cada golpe que lanzaban sus oponentes.

Sin darse cuenta los presentes no sabían hacia donde se dirigían mientras luchaban, de repente Milk ataca y Gohan no le queda otra que esquivar el ataque haciéndose aun lado.

-¡MILK CUIDADO!- Grito Natsu, pero fue en vano, Milk no percato que estaba al borde del abismo y cayó. - ¡NOOO...!- Volvió a gritar desesperado.

La chica solo pudo reaccionar con un solo grito.- ¡AYUDA...!- El miedo corría por todo su cuerpo, cerro los ojos pensando que tal vez ese era su fin.

-Lo siento mucho mama, fue mi culpa que cayeras.- Dijo Gohan mientras volaba por los aires sosteniendo a su madre quien no podía dejar de temblar. Milk abrió los ojos despacio y se encontró con la mirada ingenua de su hijo mayor que la había salvado.

- Gohan me salvaste.- se aferro con fuerza a él, no quería caer nuevamente. El chico llevo a su madre hacia donde se encontraba Natsu quien casi sufre un ataque al corazón.

-¡Milk estas bien!¡Que suerte... pensé que te perdería!- dijo mientras abrazaba a la joven.

- Si estoy bien, gracias a Gohan.- contesto, al instante sintió que Goten lloraba a pocos metros de ellos donde se había quedado bajo un árbol.- Sera mejor que descansemos, Goten ya tiene hambre.- agrego.

- Si mama, yo también tengo hambre.- hablo Gohan.

Mientras almorzaban Milk no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le pudo llegar a pasar, ella podría haber muerto si Gohan no hubiera estado presente, y que hubiera sido de sus hijos si ella los dejara, su madre era lo único que les quedaba ¿Quien se haría cargo de ellos? No podía abandonarlos. Después de reflexionar Milk tomo una decisión.

-Gohan...- interrumpió el almuerzo y acaparo la mirada de todos los presentes.- Quiero aprender a volar.- largo al fin.

-¿Que dijiste mama?- Gohan dejo caer la comida de su boca impactado por la petición de su madre.

- Como escuchaste, quiero que me enseñes a volar.- repitió.

-¿Por que quieres eso?- pregunto confundido.

-¿Que no viste lo que paso recién? ¡CASI MUERO! ¡Si no me hubieras salvado, yo ya no estaría aquí!- dijo alterada Milk.-Debo aprender a cuidarme por mi misma, ya se luchar, ahora quiero que me enseñes a volar.- concluyo.

- Esta bien, mama si eso quieres.- dijo Gohan sorprendido por la reflexión de su madre.

- Yo también quiero aprender.- Interrumpió Natsu.

-¿Enserio?- preguntaron los dos.

- Si... Me seria de mucha utilidad cuando venga para acá, así no tengo que venir en auto, se me hace mas largo el viaje.-dijo con ingenuidad.

- Esta bien, después de comer espesaremos con el entrenamiento para volar.- dijo Milk feliz.

Gohan les mostró que para poder volar debían saber controlar su ki, los alumnos estuvieron mas de 2 horas intentando controlar su poder, primero fue Natsu quien logro hacerlo, luego la mujer. Después de 4 horas la pareja ya podía volar por los cielos a toda velocidad. Gohan estaba impresionado por todo el entusiasmo y esfuerzo que puso su madre en el entrenamiento, llego a pensar que se había golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte, pero su cambio brusco de personalidad se debía a la presencia de cierta persona, la misma persona que hace que cada mañana ella despierte de buen humor y que tararee una canción cada ves que cocina. Gohan estaba muy agradecido con Natsu por sacar a Milk de la depresión que sufrió después de la muerte de Goku, ademas debía admitir que aquel hombre le caía muy bien.

Próximo capitulo: _"¿Te gustan las fiestas?"_


	9. ¿Te gustan las fiestas?

Capitulo N° 9: _"¿Te gustan las fiestas?"_

Pasaron 4 meses desde que Milk y Natsu aprendieron a volar, el hombre iba a visitar a la familia Son casi todo los días, entrenaban todos juntos después de que la pareja regresaba del trabajo y Gohan terminaba sus estudios diarios, el chico se hacia cada vez mas inteligente, justo como quiso siempre su madre. Goten ya estaba dando sus primeros pasos, cada tiempo libre que tenían Natsu y Milk lo usaban para enseñarle a Goten a caminar.

Natsu se las arreglo para que las jornadas laborales de Milk sean mas cortas, así podía volver temprano a casa con sus hijos, y él iría después. Cada fin de semana todos viajaban hacia la capital para hacer las compras y comer en algún restaurante. El hombre ya era como parte de la familia, comenzó a tomarle cariño a los niños, sentía como si fueran sus propios hijos.

Una tarde de domingo Gohan se fue con Natsu a entrenar, pues Milk se quedo en la casa con Goten que contrajo una gripe. Cuando la madre durmió a su bebe sintió que tocaban la puerta, dejo al niño en la cuna y bajo para atender.

- Creí que vendrían mas tarde...- quedo seca cuando abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su amiga Bulma.

- ¿Me estabas esperando a mi, o a alguien mas?- pregunto graciosa la chica de cabellos azules mientras entraba a la casa.

- No, a nadie... ¿Que hacer por aquí Bulma? me tomaste de sorpresa...- pregunto confundida.

- Si me di cuenta.- se ríe.- Solo viene para invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños.- dijo Bulma.

- ¡Ahh!¡Es cierto... había olvidado, ya falta poco!

-¿Que tienes en la cabeza que estas tan distraída? hace mucho que no se nada sobre ti y tus hijos... Ahh por cierto ¿Donde esta Gohan y Goten?- pregunto la chica mientras miraba para todos lados buscando algún rostro conocido.

- Goten esta en su cama con gripe y Gohan fue a entrenar con...- se detuvo, no quería hablarle se su nueva relación.

-¿Con...?- pregunto extrañada.

-Con nadie...- Milk largo una risa nerviosa.

- Muy bien, ya me canse ¿Que me estas ocultado?- dijo molesta.

-¿Que?¿Como?¿Por que tendría que ocultarte algo?- dijo Milk poniéndose pálida.

Bulma se limito a no decir nada, solo se quedo ahí parada con una cara desafiante, que le advertía que no le mintiera y se rindiera de una vez. Milk largo un suspiro pesado.

-Escúchame Bulma, tengo algo que contarte.- se sentó en el sofá, seguida por su amiga.

- Este ultimo tiempo en lo que no te vi...- hizo una pausa.- He estado saliendo con alguien.- concluyo.

-¿QUE...?- pego un salto la peliazul.

- ¡No pienses mal de mi!- suplico Milk.

-¿Ehh?¡No..!¿Por que crees que pensaría algo así?- preguntó.

- Es que Goku es tu mejor amigo, y tal vez pienses que soy una perra, por juntarme con otra persona.- dijo Milk con la cabeza gacha.

- No Milk, esta bien que conozcas a alguien, Goku murió y no quiso volver, tienes todo el derecho.- dijo dándole confianza a la morena que de pronto empieza a sollozar.-¿Que sucede?- Preguntó.

-¿Por que lo hizo?¿Por que no quiso volver?¿Acaso soy tan molesta para él?- Rompió el llanto.

-No, no lo eres.- abrazo a su amiga.- Pero también me gustaría saber que es lo que tiene ese hombre en la cabeza que lo hace alejarse de su familia, sin importarle las consecuencias.-agrego.- Pero ya basta, lloraste demasiado por él, debes dejarlo aún lado y seguir con lo tuyo.- la animo.

-Tienes razón.- dijo secándose las lagrimas.- Gracias Bulma, necesitaba contárselo a alguien.- agradeció.

- Cuando quieras... Ahora, dime ¡Todo!¿Como se llama?¿Donde lo conociste?¿Es guapo?- cuestiono entusiasmada por saber sobre ese misterioso hombre.

- Esta bien, cálmate, te lo cuento... pero no me atosigues- dijo la morena, Ambas muchachas rieron.

Milk le contó todo detalladamente desde el día que conoció a Natsu hasta la fecha actual.

- Vaya que me sorprendiste Milk, es el hombre perfecto para las mujeres, ¡NO LO DEJES IR!- Dijo Bulma.

- Claro que no, pero tampoco dejo que se me acerque demasiado, no lo conozco lo suficiente para llegar a algo mas serio como...- Hizo una pausa- Bueno ya sabes a lo que me refiero.- dijo con vergüenza.

- Si.- se ríe.- se a que te refieres, pero por todo lo que me contaste es un hombre de confianza, me gustaría conocerlo...- dijo Bulma.

- Si también quiero que lo conozcas pero ahora esta entrenando con Gohan y no quiero interrumpirlos.- dijo Milk.

- Me sorprende que dejes entrenar a Gohan, al parecer la llegada de Natsu te esta cambiando mucho amiga, y me agrada lo que veo, estas de buen humor, y mírate ¿Desde cuando te vistes así?- La señalo de pies a cabeza.

Milk llevaba puesto unos jeans entallados con una remera sin mangas ajustada al cuerpo que resaltaba mas sus pechos y unas zapatillas simples, A demás La morena había optado por utilizar el cabello suelto, ya que, Natsu le había dicho que se ve mas hermosa así.

- ¿Que?¿Lo dices por esta ropa? Es que Natsu siempre me compra mucha ropa cada vez que salimos de compras a la Capital, me ha comprado tanta, que la uso hasta cuando limpio la casa, y sin mencionar los vestidos que ha regalado ¡Son preciosos!-dijo encantada.

- Ohh Milk... me alegra verte tan feliz...- dijo Bulma.- Quiero conocerlo, pero ya es tarde debo volver o Vegeta me regañará por no prepararle la cena...- se paro y camino hacia la puerta seguida de Milk.- ¡Ahh... Ya sé! Puedes llevarlo a mi fiesta este sábado... Estaría muy feliz de que vallan juntos, así se lo presentarías a todos.- Dijo feliz Bulma.

- No lo se, tengo miedo de que me vean mal, no todos tomaran este asunto como lo hiciste tú.- dijo preocupada.

- No te preocupes Milk, es tu vida, no la de ellos.- Saludo a su amiga y salio.- Te veré el sábado, envíales mis saludos a Gohan y espero que Goten se mejore pronto.- subió a su nave y se marchó.

Milk se quedo allí parada pensando ¿Acaso será buena idea presentarles a Natsu a los amigos de Goku?-_No creo que sea buena idea.- Pensó Milk._

Sentados en la mesa Gohan y Natsu hablaban sobre nuevas técnicas de combate y Milk trataba de que Goten dijera alguna palabra.

- Ma-má... di ma-má...- Le decía a su hijo haciéndole muecas.

- Mama sírveme mas, Tengo Mucha hambre.- interrumpió Gohan.

- Esta bien...- se levanto de la mesa.- Natsu, ¿Te gustan las fiestas?- pregunto mientras le daba su plato lleno de comida a Gohan.

- ¿Por que lo dices?- dejo de comer.

- Porque iremos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiga y estas invitado.- dijo Milk.

- Es cierto, es el cumpleaños de Bulma.- dijo feliz Gohan.

-¿Quien es Bulma?- pregunto confundido.

- Es una amiga de la familia.- dijo Milk.- Vino esta tarde a invitarnos y le conté sobre ti y cree que sera bueno que vallas a su fiesta y conozcas a todos los amigos de Goku.- dijo mirando su plato sin apetito alguno.

- Ohh... Esta bien... Supongo que seria bueno ir...

- Cambiando de tema ¿Te quedas a dormir? Así podemos ir junto al trabajo.-dijo Cambiando de tema.

- Me parece bien.- comentó.

En la habitación matrimonial una pareja se recostaba sobre la cama abrazados, ninguno dormía, solo predominaba el silencio. Natsu hacia varias veces que dormía con Milk en su habitación cada vez que se quedaba.

-¿Milk?- pregunto.

-¿Si...?- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Tu crees, que sea bueno que conozca a los amigos tu espo...de Goku?- pregunto, no quiso decir la palabra "esposo" porque Milk ahora era viuda, y ella ya no llamaba a Goku como "esposo".

- No lo se, tengo miedo de que piensen mal de mi, de que piensen que soy una cualquiera, pero eso no importa, es mi vida y yo hago lo que se me antoja...- dijo decidida.

- Como digas preciosa, vamos a dormir, mañana hay que trabajar.- dijo dándole un tierno beso.

- Esta bien...- contesto cerrando los ojos.

* * *

><p>Sábado por la tarde y Milk estaba en su habitación mirando su armario, pensando cual de todos los vestidos que Natsu le regaló usaría. Esta noche era la fiesta de Bulma y quería estar presentable, nunca más esos atuendos que le quitaban su sensualidad y ocultaban los atributos de la mujer, a demás quería impresionar a Natsu, quien se encontraba con Gohan ayudándolo en sus estudios, el hombre era muy bueno con las matemáticas y ayudaba al chico en lo que no entendiera.<p>

El reloj marco las 19:30 hs Gohan y Natsu estaban listos en la cocina. Milk se miraba de pies a cabeza en el espejo llevaba puesto un lindo vestido largo con escote pronunciado, de un color oro suave, era fino y elegante, pero bastante sencillo, no quería llamar tanto la atención. Su cabello lacio y largo que se movía junto a ella, que con cada mínimo movimiento radiaba un brillo radiante. La joven morena se había maquillado de forma sutil, rubor en sus mejillas y un brillo en los labios.

En la cocina los hombres sintieron el ruido de unos tacos acercándose. Gohan quedo boquiabierta ante lo que vio, es la primera vez que ve a su madre con ese atuendo tan elegante y Natsu, él solo se quedo en su lugar con aspecto pálido y sus manos sudorosas, la mujer lo había cautivado con su belleza una vez más, su corazón palpitaba con furia, ver a la morena tan hermosa y sensual aumentaba las ansias de querer hacerle el amor, de querer mostrarle todo lo que tiene atrapado dentro de él desde la primera vez que la vio. Pero por ahora debía conformarse con sus besos y caricias.

-¡Por dios mama, estas muy bonita!- comento Gohan.

- Tu madre es bonita, no solo eso, ella es hermosa.- Natsu solo pudo decir eso, no tenia más palabras para describir su belleza.

- Muchas gracias.- Les sonrió a los dos.

- Bueno vayámonos.- dijo Gohan, el chico tenia muchas ganas de ver a sus amigos.

- Si vamos.- Miró a Natsu.- Y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Natsu asintió con la cabeza y tomo su mano, para brindarla seguridad. Al rato los cuatro ya se encontraba en camino hacia la Corporación Capsule.

Próximo Capitulo:_ "¡¿Y TÚ QUE SABES DE LO QUE SENTÍ POR ÉL?!"_


	10. ¿Y TÚ QUE SABES DE LO QUE SENTÍ POR Él?

Capitulo 10: "_¡¿Y TÚ QUE SABES DE LO QUE SENTÍ POR ÉL?!"_

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Bulma!- Dijo Gohan con alegría, al instante que la peliazul les abrió la puerta.

- ¡Hola Gohan! ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Como has estado? .- Abrazo al chico.- Deja de crecer por favor, haces que me sienta más vieja.

Gohan ríe y entra a la casa en busca de sus amigos.

- ¡Hola Bulma Feliz cumpleaños!- Hablo Milk.

- Hola Milk, gracias, me alegras que hayas venido y trajiste a tu "Amigo".- Le dijo dándole pequeños golpes en el brazo con su codo, ocasionando el rubor de la pareja recién llegada.

- Ahh, si...- dijo nerviosa.- Te presento a Natsu, Natsu ella es Bulma.- los presentó.

- Es un placer, señorita.- se inclino.

- El placer es todo mio, pasen por favor.- dijo invitándolos a entrar.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo Bulma se acerca al oído de su amiga y le susurra.- Es muy guapo, y muy educado, ¡Te felicito, atrapaste al galán perfecto!-

- Shhh, Bulma que cosas dices.- dijo avergonzada.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta que llegaron a la puerta del inmenso jardín interno, Todos lo invitados estaban sentados en sus mesas. Antes de cruzar la puerta, Milk se detuvo, no podía dejar de temblar, Natsu la tomo de las manos y la miro con ternura.

- No te preocupes Milk, no pasará nada malo.

- Esta bien...- contestó. Apretó fuerte la mano del Hombre y dio unos pasos hacia delante, de repente sintió todas las miradas prejuiciosas de los amigos de su viudo esposo.

- Buenas noches... ¿Como están todos?- Hablo Milk.

Nadie contesto, todos miraban con curiosidad a la joven pareja.

- ¡Buenas noches!- Volvió a decir en un tono un poco mas fuerte y sereno.

- ¡Buenas noche, Milk!- contestaron todos.

- Él es Natsu, mi... amigo.- dijo nerviosa.

- Buenas noches a Todos.- se inclino Natsu.

- Buenas noches...- contestaron sin mucha intención.

- Oye Milk, ven, siéntense aquí con nosotros...- Dijo Bulma a unos metros.

- Gracias Bulma.

Sentados en una mesa estaban Goten sobre Milk, Natsu, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks y Bulma.

- Milk no sabes cuanto envidio tu vestido, estas completamente Hermosa.- dijo para romper el silencio.

- Gracias, Natsu me lo obsequió.

- Aww... Vegeta ¿Por que nunca me regalas cosas como esas?- pregunto la peliazul al Hombre que estaba a su izquierda.

- Jumm... El príncipe de los saiyajin no tiene porque hacer eso.- dijo Vegeta de forma indiferente.

- Gohan me contó sobre usted, El gran príncipe del planeta Vegetta.- Dijo Natsu adulandolo.

- Jaa... Al fin alguien que reconoce mi status.- dijo Vegeta.

- Yo diría "El orgulloso y arrogante príncipe del planeta Vegetta".- dijo en modo de burla la cumplañera.

- ¿¡Puedes callarte!? ¡Que mujer tan vulgar...!- dijo enfadado vegeta

- Si, como digas vegeta...- dijo sarcástica.

* * *

><p>El resto de la cena fue normal, Natsu hablo con los guerreros z felicitándolo por su victoria en el torneo de Cell, a la hora del postre Natsu fue a jugar con Gohan, Goten y el pequeño Trunks , que al parecer le agrado el nuevo visitante. Los guerreros estaban en el jardín esperando el postre y Milk estaba en la cocina con Bulma y 18.<p>

- Felicidades 18, ¿de cuantos meses ya?- dijo la morena.

- Un mes de embarazo, cuando se lo conté a Krilin lloro como niña.- Se burlo 18.

- Yo quisiera tener otro bebe, pero Vegeta se negaría.- dijo Bulma.

- No le preguntes, solo hazlo.- Se rió Milk.

- Tal vez lo haga.- comento graciosa la peliazul.

- Yo estoy bien con mis dos hijos.- dijo Milk mirando como Natsu jugaba con los niños a lo lejos.

La dos mujeres también lo observaron.

- Al parecer le agrada los niños.- dijo la rubia.

- Si, el pequeño Goten ya es como un hijo para él.- contesto Milk.

- Oye Milk, si Natsu y tú llegan a algo mas serio ¿tendrías otro hijo junto a él?- pregunto Bulma.

- ¿Que? Ni siquiera pensé en llegar a algo serio ¿Y ya quieres que tenga un hijo?- dijo avergonzada.

- Pero bien que te gustaría.- dijo de forma picara.

- Por favor Bulma... Basta.- La morena sintió como si cara comenzaba a calentarse, luego miro a su pareja y no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se forme es su boca.- ¿_Y si fuera así?- pensó Milk._

* * *

><p>En el jardín los guerreros z hablaban, Milk fue a llevarles el postre pero se detuvo detrás de la puerta para espiar, pues le pareció escuchar que pronunciaron su nombre.<p>

- ¡Ja...! Muero por ver la cara de Kakaroto cuando sepa que un insecto le robo a su mujer.- Se rió vegeta.

- Me agrada Natsu... Pero, pobre de él, si Goku decide volver y lo asesinará.- dijo Yajirobe.

Milk tras este comentario se asustó.

- Claro que no.- dijo Piccolo.- Todos saben que Goku es incapaz de hacer algo así.- agregó con su voz seria.

La joven se calmo.

- Me da lastima Goku, si regresa y ve a Milk con otro, le romera el corazón.-Dijo Krilin.

- Si al parecer ella nunca lo amó como siempre presumió.- dijo Yamcha.- Él siempre la amó.

Milk ante lo ultimo que escuchó, no pudo ocultar su rabia y estalló.

- ¡¿Y TÚ QUE SABES DE LO QUE SENTÍ POR ÉL?!- Milk golpeó la puerta con furia tirándola abajo, Asustando a todos.

- ¡AHH MILK!- Dijo Yamcha impresionado por la de repente aparición.

- ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA!¡NO SABES CUANTO LO AMÉ!.- Dijo al borde del llanto.-¡SI NO LO HUBIERA AMADO, NO HUBIERA ESTADO SEMANAS SIN PODER COMER, NI DORMIR DESPUÉS DE SU PRIMERA MUERTE! ¡NUNCA HUBIERA DESVELADO CADA NOCHE EN EL HOSPITAL JUNTO A ÉL DESDE QUE GOHAN SE FUE A OTRO PLANETA! ¡JAMAS HUBIERA PASADO CADA MINUTO DE MI VIDA TRATANDO SU ENFERMEDAD DEL CORAZÓN!.- Siguió.

Yamcha sintió como su corazón le dolió al ver como la joven lloraba y gritaba con la voz quebrada. Se dio cuanta de que había metido la pata.

Milk no podía dejar de hablar, que no noto a Natsu que la escuchaba detrás de la pared.

- ¿ACASO TU LLORASTE CADA NOCHE HASTA QUEDARTE DORMIDA Y DESPERTASTE SABIENDO QUE NO ERA UN MAL SUEÑO DE QUE LA PERSONA QUE AMAS MURIÓ?

-No...- contesto Yamcha con la cabeza baja.- Pero Goku si te ama...

- ¿Y como puedo saber si eso es verdad?- contestó Milk.- Nunca me lo dijo, a demás si en verdad me "ama" hubiera aceptado la oferta de volver a la vida. ¿LO HIZO...? Claro que no...-agregó.

- Pero el no regreso por la Paz del planeta.- dijo Tenshinhan.

- Ya son 3 años desde que murió, y nunca trato de comunicarse conmigo.- dijo la joven con la cabeza gacha y su flequillo ocultaba los ojos, tenía la voz quebrada, se notaba que estaba llorando.- Si tan solo me lo hubiera dicho, lo hubiera entendido... Si tan solo me hubiera dicho "espérame, algún día volveré, te amo Milk", yo lo esperaría hasta el ultimo minuto de mi insignificante vida... Pero no lo hizo, y no me digan que tal vez no podía, porque si pudo comunicarse con ustedes cuando rechazó volver, también pudo haberlo hecho conmigo.- agregó.

Los guerreros solo se quedaron ahí sin decir nada, sabían que la mujer tenia razón, Goku debió haberse comunicado con ella.

- Soy una viuda que trabaja duro para cuidar y dar todo a mis hijos, estoy muerta, mi trabajo es mucho, casi nunca puedo estar en mi casa con mis niños ¿Saben lo que es ver a tu hijo de 14 cuidando de un niño de 2? Gohan tubo que madurar a temprana edad, Y no pude hacer nada porque no tienen a su padre para que los cuide. Si Goku al menos hubiera mirado hacia acá sabría por lo que estoy pasando y tal vez recapacitara en volver. Pero al parecer, nunca lo hizo... o no le importó.- dijo la morocha.- ¡ESCÚCHENME...! ¡Ese hombre que vino conmigo, es mi gerente, me ayudo mas de lo que yo hubiera podido pedir, le debo muchísimo, hace lo posible para que yo vuelva mas temprano del trabajo para que pueda estar con mis hijos, me ayuda con las compras,cuida de Goten y ayuda a Gohan con sus entrenamientos y estudios...!Ademas me demostró algo que hace mucho no lo sentía, "CARIÑO". ¡Y SÍ... LO AMO... MUCHO!

Estas ultimas palabras sorprendieron a todos en especial a Natsu, en ningún momento pensó que Milk confesaría su amor a él frente a sus amigos.

- Yo también te amo.- Dijo entrando.- y mucho!

Milk se sorprendió, no sabia que la estaba escuchando.

- Natsu, ¿escuchaste?- pregunto.

- Si...- la abrazó con ternura.

Los demás seguían sin decir nada, estaban atónitos por las palabras de la mujer.

-¡Escuchen...No mi importa si ustedes no me entienden y dejan de hablarme, si me creen una "perra", no me interesa, es mi vida y de nadie más.- confeso la chica frente a sus amigos.

- No Milk, nadie haría algo así... Tienes razón en muchos aspectos... perdóname si hice que te sintieras mal.- dijo Yamcha posicionandole una mano en su hombro.- Me alegro, que encuentres el amor nuevamente, les deseo lo mejor a los dos.- les brindó una sonrisa sincera.

Todos los presentes asintieron la cabeza acordando con las palabras de Yamcha. Un par de horas después todos si iban a sus casas.

* * *

><p>- Milk, Yamcha me contó la conversación que tuviste con todos, te dije que entenderían solo tenias que regañarles un poco...- dijo feliz la peliazul.<p>

- Si me alegra que todo saliera bien.- contesto.- Creo que es hora de irnos Goten ya se durmió y Gohan tiene sueño.

- Está bien, adiós Milk, gracias por venir.- se despidió mientras veía como Natsu tomaba a Goten en brazos y lo cubría con su campera para que no tuviera frió mientras volaban de regreso a la montaña Paoz, esta escena enterneció su alma.

- Gracias, por la fiesta.- contestó Milk.- Vamos Gohan.- Natsu emprendió vuelo seguido de Milk y su hijo.

* * *

><p>Una hora después ya en la montaña, la madre arropaba con las sabanas a sus hijos, Gohan ya era grande, pero seguía siendo un niño pequeño para ella. En la Habitación Matrimonial Natsu estaba sentado en un extremo de la cama con la fotografía del casamiento de Milk, pensando.- <em>Pobre Milk, sufrió mucho por su esposo, no me gustaría verla llorar nuevamente como paso esta noche.- pensó.<em>

- Ya se durmieron .- Entro Milk.- estos zapatos me están matando.- Se los quita.

- Milk...- hablo despacio dejando la fotografía en la mesita de noche.

- ¿Si..?- pregunto.

- Lamento que hallas sufrido tanto por Goku.- se acerco a ella.

- No te preocupes, ya no importa, ahora te tengo a ti.- dijo con ternura brindándole un pequeño beso.

- Milk... si esto llega mas lejos... Te prometo que nunca, pero nunca, te voy a lastimar, por favor Milk, no quiero volver a verte llorar, no puedo soportarlo... te juro que haría hasta lo imposible, para no ver tus lagrimas de angustia otra vez...- tomo sus manos con delicadeza.

Milk, pudo notar como Natsu le hablaba con toda sinceridad ¿Acaso de verdad lucharía por no verla llorar?. La mujer estaba tan acostumbrada a ver como Goku la ignoraba cada vez que sus lagrimas salían de sus ojos, lloró tantas veces por él, que ya deplorar era parte de su rutina diaria.

- Pero solo si tu quieres, no voy a forzarte a que nuestra relación sea mas seria.- agrego Natsu.

- No tienes por que forzarme...- con esto ultimo, la morena unió sus labios con furia a los de él, con un Beso apasionado.

Natsu correspondió el beso sin dudarlo, la chica condujo al hombre hasta la cama sin separar sus labios y con simple empujón, cayeron sobre la cama, ella sobre él. Milk necesitaba dejarse llevar por los placeres que hacia años no experimentaba, ese deseo de unirse al otro ahora y para siempre, quería sentirse amada, protegida, deseada.

Poco a poco comenzó a quitar con sus suaves y delicadas manos la camisa de su compañero, invitándolo a que él haga lo mismo, correspondiendo a esto, el hombre tomo el cierre del vestido y lo bajó despacio, sin prisa, quería saborear cada momento junto a ella. Luego fue bajando el vestido dejando a la morena solo con un elegante conjunto de lencería fina. La chica se ruborizo cuando Natsu la miro de arriba a abajo y de un reflejo involuntario se cubrió con las manos.

- No Milk... Déjame verte... Déjame saborearte.- le sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le respondió acercándose a su oído.- Ahora estoy contigo Natsu, puedes hacer lo que quieras.- Susurro. Y en un movimiento rápido él coloco a Milk por debajo, ella le quito el pantalón dejándolo en bóxer mostrando así, a el deseable miembro del joven.

Natsu desde los labios de Milk descendió hasta su cuello besando cada centímetro del mismo y con sus manos la despojó del sostén. Milk largo un gemido casi audible cuando sintió como las manos del luchador tomaban con firmase sus pechos y le masajeaba los pezones. La mujer tenia las manos aferradas a los barandales de la cama y arqueó la espalda del placer, en el momento que Natsu paso su lengua por uno de sus pechos y beso su pezón, mientras que con la mano masajeaba el otro.

La morena soltaba gritos desesperados, y por un instante miro hacia un lado de la cama, pudo ver la foto de su casamiento sobre la mesita, no pudo evitar sollozar al recordar su primera vez con Goku y las ultimas palabras que le dijo esa noche...

**Flash-back**

La ultima embestida los dejo sin aliento, Goku callo rendido al costado de Milk, ella se aferro a él posicionándose sobre su torso desnudo. Ambos agitados por su primera noche de pasión.

- Goku me haces tan feliz... te amo...- dijo agitada.

- Yo también te quiero Milk...- contesto.

- Lo digo de verdad...- repitió.

-...- no respondió.

- ¿Goku?- levanto la mirada.- Ohh...- se sorprendió al ver que su esposo ya se durmió.

La chica se quedo en silencio pensando por un largo rato las ultimas palabras del hombre.- _"Te quiero", ¿Solo "te quiero"?-pensó con tristeza. _Luego se durmió.

**Fin del flash-back.**

Milk tras este recuerdo dejo caer unas lagrimas que mojaron su almohada y con furia goleo la fotografía haciendo que ésta saliera volando y se estrellara con la pared rompiendo el marco en miles de pedazos. Natsu dio un vistazo rápido y al darse cuenta que era la fotografía miro a la chica que lloraba en silencio, éste seco sus lagrimas con ternura y la beso apasionadamente, ella se separo y lo miro fijamente.

- Natsu, hazme olvidar.- lloraba.- No quiero que dejes marca alguna de Goku en mi.- la chica enredo las piernas al rededor de la cadera del hombre, provocando un rose con su erección creciente.

Natsu largo un gemido ronco cuando pudo sentir un calor entre sus piernas.

- Esta bien preciosa.- dijo el joven removiendo sus bragas y el bóxer que comenzaban a ser una molestia.

- Ahh Natsu...- suspiro.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto para estar seguro.

- Si... Sii... Por favor, hazlo ahora...- dijo en un gemido desesperado.

Él joven sin dudarlo dos veces penetro su duro miembro en ella, uniéndose así dos personas que comenzaban su vida amorosa , sin prejuicios ni remordimientos, se entregaron el uno al otro sin limitaciones.

-Ahhh, Natsu... Natsu.- repetía la chica mientras arqueaba su espalda y se le erizaba la piel.

-Ahhhhh, no sabes cuanto te deseaba... desde el primer momento que te vi...- dijo mientras se movía dentro de ella suavemente sintiendo el calor de su interior.

- Por favor, más...¡Más!... ¡MAS FUERTE!- Suplico la morena con sed de pasión y lujuria.

El hombre correspondió a sus deseos dando fuertes envestidas mientras besaba sus pechos con pasión y apretaba con sus manos los glúteos bien formados de la chica.

Milk largo un grito de placer cuando sintió la fuerte envestida de su compañero, cavando sus uñas en la espalda del hombre quien gemía tras el dolor y la lujuria. Él pudo ver como una sonrisa de pasión se formaba en el rostro de Milk, hasta que sintió el aviso del primero orgasmo aceleró el ritmo y se aferro a ella.

-AHHH...¡AHHHHH!- grito Milk cuando sintió que Natsu acababa dentro de ella.

- AHHH MILK...- Dijo descargándose sobre ella, para empezar nuevamente las embestidas

Gemidos y gemidos se escucharon par varios minutos Natsu hacia mas duras sus entradas en ella, sus cuerpos empapados de sudor y acalorados por tanto placer, mientras que Milk experimentaba algo que jamas había sentido, hacer el amor, con alguien que de verdad la amaba. Esto fue lo que hizo que Milk pasara el mejor coito de su vida. Después de una hora para ser precisos Natsu cae rendido al costado de Milk, quien no podía hablar por tantos gritos de placer.

- Milk... esto fue lo mejor de mi vida...- dijo Natsu cansado de tantas embestidas.

- ¿A que...? ¿A que te refieres con que "Fue"?- dijo agitada.- Todavia no hemos terminado.- agrego mientras se ponia sobre él.

- Ohh Milk... dijo agitado.

La chica rosaba su parte intima con la punta del miembro de Natsu provocando que a ambos se le erizara la piel...

-AHHH MILK... HAZLO DE UNA VEZ...- Suplico él.

- Todavía no... tenemos toda la noche... quiero escucharte gemir, suplicar ...- dijo Milk con voz maliciosa.

- POR FAVOR MILK... AHHH...NO LO SOPORTO MÁS...- Grito, no pudo aguantar mas, agarro a la chica de la cintura y la aprisiono contra su miembro obligándola a sentarse sobre él... Milk Soltó un grito entre dientes con ese movimiento fue descomunal para ambos. Al instante ella comenzó a moverse y a saltar sobre su pene con fuerza.

- Ohhh si Milk... Así...- Dijo Natsu dejándose llevar por el placer que le brindaba su compañera.

Ella continuo así por largo rato provocando así un nuevo orgasmo que acabaría las energías de la pareja haciendo que caigan rendidos.

Milk cayo a un lado de Natsu y lo abrazo.- Te amo...- Dijo cansada.

- Yo te amo mucho más...- con estas ultimas palabras entraron en un profundo sueño, pero esta vez, Milk se durmió con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro.

Próximo Capitulo: _"Pa-pá"_


	11. Pa-pá

Capitulo N°11:_ "Pa-pá"_

Pasaron 7 Meses desde la noche en Milk se entrego a Natsu en cuerpo y alma. Hoy Goten cumple 3 años. Por la mañana 18, Krilin, El maestro Roshi y Yamcha, Puar y Oolong, pasaron a saludar, y por la tarde se quedaron en la casa Milk, Natsu y el Pequeño Goten, pues Gohan le había pedido a su madre que lo dejara ir a la casa del Maestro Roshi a entrenar con Krilin.

Comenzó a sonar el teléfono, era una llamada de Bulma.

-Hola Milk.- hablo del otro lado la peliazul.

-Hola Bulma, ¿Como estas?- contesto.

- Yo bien, pero mi familia no tanto...

-¿Paso algo malo?- se asusto.

- No, no, perdón si te preocupaste, es que El pequeño Trunks contrajo Varicela y el "Príncipe de los Saiyajin".- dijo en tono irónico.- Como no existió nunca esa enfermedad en su planeta también se contagió, Ahora debo cuidar de dos Saiyajin enfermos.- Dijo Bulma.- Lamento no poder ir a ver a Visitar a Goten tenía muchos regalos para el y Trunks quería Jugar con él.

- No te preocupes Bulma, lo importante es la salud de tu familia, espero que se mejoren.- contesto Milk.

- Gracias amiga, te llamo luego, envíale saludos a Goten, Gohan y a Natsu, cuídate.-Se despidió.

- Adiós Bulma, gracias e igualmente.- Colgó.

- ¿Que paso Milk?

- Era Bulma, Me dijo que no puede venir a saludar a Goten porque tiene que cuidar de Tunks y Vegeta que contrajeron Varicela.

- Uhh... pobres.- contestó.

-Si, lo sé...

Más tarde, la madre agarro a su pequeño y salio al bosque con su pareja. Les gustaba pasar tiempo junto al lago donde suelen entrenar.

- Que estupenda tarde ¿No crees?- dijo Natsu

- Hermosa...- dijo sin mucho animo.

- Milk, cariño... ¿que tienes?- Pregunto.

- Nada...- contesto.

- ¿Es ese sueño otra vez?- pregunto nuevamente.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo con una mirada triste, en su rostro se podían notar ojeras de mal descanso. La chica había tenido sueños donde Goku regresa del mas allá, y los asesinaba a ambos.

- Ohh Milk... No te preocupes... eso Jamas va a pasar.

- ¡Tengo miedo Natsu!- grito.- ¿Y que pasa si de verdad viene y nos quiere asesinar?

- Milk, Milk...- la tranquilizó- No va pasar, jamas te haría algo así, nunca le quitaría su madre a Goten ni a Gohan, si los quiere a ellos, no lo haría...- dijo Natsu.

Milk miro al suelo y asintió con la cabeza.

- En todo caso, yo soy el que tendría que tener miedo, Es el hombre mas fuerte del mundo, ¿Como crees que reaccionaria él cuando ve que otro cualquiera se junto con su esposa?... Yo soy el que esta muerto... No tengo futuro si el regresa.- hizo una pausa.- Pero... Sabiendo esto... No podría dejarte, aunque me cueste la vida.- la miro serio.- Te amo demasiado como para hacerlo.

Milk comprendió lo mucho que Natsu la amaba, esta arriesgando su propia vida al estar con ella, ¿Que hombre, se juntaría con una mujer viuda con dos hijos, sabiendo que le puede costar la vida? Solo él, la Persona que Milk siempre quiso que Goku sea, pero se equivoco, Goku jamas cambio por ella y nunca lo haría.

- Natsu jamas dejaré que te pase algo, si te lastima primero tendrá que hacérmelo a mi.- dijo decidida.

- No Milk, tu debes preocuparte por tu familia, no por mi.- contesto.

- Yo me voy a preocupar por quien yo quiera y no me regañes porque te irá mal...- dijo la morena.- Y si yo digo que te acompañare hasta la muerte lo haré...

Natsu le dedico una sonrisa y beso sus labios.- Está bien preciosa... juntos hasta el final...- volvió a besarla.

Ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero, voy a secarte turno con mi psicólogo, quiero que veas ese tema de tu sueño...- hablo él.

- ¿Me estas diciendo loca?- pregunto enfadada.

-No, claro que no...- dijo.

- ¿Y por que crees que debo ir a Psicólogo?- pregunto.

- Ese hombre, me ayudo a mi cuando tuve pesadillas con mis padres después de que murieron, es un gran hombre, te agradará...- dijo dándole confianza.

- ¿Te ayudo con tus pesadillas?

- Si... es muy bueno Psicólogo.- contesto.

- Esta bien, si tu lo dices...- dijo Milk, luego miro a Goten que estaba sentado en su regazo y se preocupo.

- Mi pequeño Goten, que pasara si tu papá decide volver? ¿Goku te alejara de mi?- dijo la mujer.

El niño al escucharla, la mira y comienza a llorar.

- No, no llores campeón.- cargó al niño.- Tu papá no les va a hacer nada malo, los cuidare aunque me cueste la vida.- dijo Natsu haciéndole cosquillas.

El niño lo miro y se pudo feliz.

- Me parece que Goten te quiero mucho.- dijo ella.

- Si, creo que le agrado, yo lo quiero como si fuera mi propio hijo.- dijo Natsu.

Goten se calla y balbucea palabras.

- ¿Que?¿Que quiere decir bebe?- Dijo Milk, tratando de entender lo que el niño decía.

-Pa-pá.- concluyó el niño, y con sus manitas se aferro a Natsu como indicando que él era su padre.

La pareja abrió los ojos como platos sorprendidos por la acción de Goten.

- Su... su primera palabra.-Tartamudeo Milk.

- ¿Me... me dijo papá?- quedo paralizado.

- Cree que eres su padre...- dijo Milk impresionada.

- Parece que si...

La joven pareja quedo sin habla por un largo rato. Después de reaccionar jugaron con el pequeño Goten por el resto de la tarde.

* * *

><p>Un miércoles Milk se encontraba en la recepción del Psicólogo, estaba nerviosa, nunca había ido con uno, tenia miedo de que le pusieran un chaleco de fuerza y la encierren.<p>

- Señorita, Milk, la esperan...- dijo la recepcionista.

- Gracias.- contesto.

La morena entró.

- Buenas tardes, señorita.- hablo un hombre canoso de avanzada edad.

- Buenas tardes doctor.- contestó.

- Mi nombre es Saburo Kanoe, soy el Psicólogo de Natsu, el me contó que no puedes dormir porque siempre tienes la misma pesadilla, cuéntame.- le dijo indicándole que tomara asiento.

- Bueno mi esposo era un gran luchador, un día se fue y nunca quiso regresar, Tengo 2 hijos, y conocí a Natsu hace casi un año y ahora somos una pareja, pero hace meses que vengo soñando lo mismo.- hizo una pausa.- Sueño que un día mi esposo regresa y nos asesina a Natsu y a mi.- solloza.- No puedo dormir por eso vine para ver si usted me puede dar una solución.

- Una pregunta, cada vez que sueñas... ¿Hay algún cambio en el sueño o es siempre el mismo?

- Es siempre el mismo, bueno, no...- Se detuvo.- Siempre en el sueño hay un niño pequeño, un bebe, pero siempre cambia, una vez es un niño y en otro es una niña, eso es lo único que cambia.- Dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿Y ese niño esta junto a ti o cerca tuyo?

- Si... A poca distancia y no para de llorar.- contesto Milk.

- Bueno al parecer el sueño esta echo en base a tus miedos y preocupaciones, tienes miedo de que él vuelva y lo tome a mal tu relación Natsu ¿no es así?- preguntó.

Milk solo asintió.

- Y lo del bebe me desconcierta, pero creo que tal vez es un deseo profundo y que aparece en tus sueños, dime... ¿Estas embarazada o en alguna ocasión pensaste en tener otro hijo?- pregunto Saburo.

- No, no lo estoy... pero, debo admitir que cuando veo a Natsu con mis hijos, de como los quiere y los cuida como si fueran suyos, a veces me imagino lo que seria si tuviéramos un hijo propio.- Confesó Milk.

- Esta claro que tu deseo se manifiesta en tu sueño, por lo tanto, el bebe que aparece es tu hijo y de Natsu y como no es determinado lo que quieres si es niño o niña, cambia de sexo cada vez que sueñas y que al parecer llora porque ustedes son asesinados.- Hablo el doctor.

Milk quedo estática, ¿Acaso su mente le estaba diciendo que necesitaba tener otro hijo?

- ¿Y que hago para no tenes esta pesadilla?- pregunto ella.

- Bueno no se puede controlar los sueños con medicamentos ni con nada, la única que puede solucionarlo eres tú, debes superar lo de tu esposo, debes tener en claro que si regresa tu le dejaras en claro que decidiste comenzar una nueva vida con alguien mas... Y deberías cumplir tu deseo...- dijo mirándola fijamente.

- ¿A que se refiere?- pregunto confundida.

- A que, no es mala idea tener otro hijo...- dijo el doctor.

Ella no reacciono solo se quedo pensando.- _¿Otro bebe...?.- pensó_.

- Te daré unas pastillas para que puedas descansar mejor, por si no puedes dormir, son para el insomnio.- dijo sacando unas pastillas de un armario que tenia atrás.

- Gracias doctor...- Dijo Milk.

- Quiero que vengas de vez en cuando, para ver como cambia el asunto, y si necesitas hablar sobre tu esposo ven cuando quieras- contestó.

El doctor la guió hacia la puerta y se despidieron, Milk volvió y esperaría que Natsu regrese del trabajo, ella no fue porque se pidió el día para ir al doctor.

-Milk, ya llegue, lamento la tardanza me tuve que quedar, hubo mucho trabajo hoy.- Dijo Natsu.- ¿Como te fue con el doctor?- se acercó a ella y le dio un beso.

-Bien, es bastante agradable.- dijo Milk.

- Sabia que te agradaría, ahora cuéntame que te dijo.- hablo Natsu.

La chica le contó lo que el doctor le dijo, evitando la parte del bebe que lloraba, no quería decírselo. Ella pensaba que tal vez no le agradaría esa idea, a demás todavía no estaba decidida en hacerlo o no.

- Así que no le dije que Goku murió e la batalla contra Cell, podría haber echo un escándalo, solo le dije que se fue y nunca quiso regresar.- dejo Milk.

- Me parece Bien.- Dijo Natsu.

- Bueno estoy un poco cansada, voy a ducharme y a intentar dormir bien, La cena esta lista, espero que no te moleste que la hiciera mas temprano de lo normal, pero es solo por hoy.- dijo la chica.

- Está bien, no me molesta.- Contesto.- Descansa, mas tarde iré contigo.- Se despidió de ella y cada uno siguió con lo suyo.

* * *

><p>Próximo capitulo: "Milk, tengo que hablarte"<p>

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por los comentarios :3 Me alegran el día :3<p>

Perdonen la tardanza al subir mis capítulos, estoy muy ocupada con mis estudios, sepan perdonar :3


	12. Milk, tengo que hablarte

Capitulo N° 12: _"Milk, tengo que hablarte"_

Después de 1 mes la morena se encontraba en su habitación preparando algunas bolsas y cajas hasta que sonó el timbre, dejo sus actividades y bajó a atender.

- Hola Milk.- saludo la peliazul.

- Hola, me alegra que vinieras a ayudarme Bulma.- saludo.

- No hay de que, ¿Y como estas con eso de tu pesadilla, mucho mejor?- preguntó.

- Si un poco mejor ya no son tan frecuentes como antes, pero mi psicólogo dijo que para poder olvidar completamente a Goku tengo que deshacerme de todo lo que me recuerde a él, por eso te pedí que me ayudaras...-contestó.

- Esta bien pero no tiremos sus cosas, solo saquemoslas de aquí...- dijo Bulma.

- Es por eso que las estoy poniendo en estas cajas y bolsas, pero necesito la capsula que te pedí...- hablo la pelinegra.

- Ahh, si aquí tienes...- le entrego la peliazul un estuche con capsulas a su amiga.- ¿Estuviste llorando?- pregunto al ver a su amiga con los ojos un poco hinchados.

- Si, lo siento, es que no puedo evitar ver sus cosas y tener algún recuerdo...- dijo secándose un lagrima que se escapo de sus ojos.

- Ohh Milk, Ya déjalo está muerto, no tiene sentido que pienses en él.- abraso a su amiga.- ven, vamos a quitar toda esta ropa de aquí.

Las dos mujeres estuvieron varios minutos quitando las cosas de Goku de la habitación y poniéndolas en las capsulas. Después se prepararon un café y se sentaron en el patio a charlar.

- ¿Ya se lo dijiste?- preguntó Bulma.

- No, aún no, no se si de verdad sienta lo mismo que yo.- dijo Milk.

- ¿Pero, el te ama no es así?- preguntó nuevamente.

- Si, pero no se si me ama lo suficiente como para tener un hijo.- hablo la pelinegra.

- Ya verás que si, seria un gran paso para mantener tu mente ocupada en algo que no sea Goku.- dijo su amiga.

- ¿Y que pensaran los niños? Bueno, Goten es un bebe todavía, no le importaría, ¿Pero Gohan? No quiero que se sienta olvidado o reemplazado...- dijo Milk.

- No lo creo, te aseguro que Gohan se sentirá muy feliz de tener un nuevo hermanito o hermanita.- dijo Bulma.

- Sería bueno saberlo.- contestó

- Hablando de bebes, te recuerdo que este fin de semana celebraremos el Baby shower de 18 me ofrecí para hacerlo en mi casa, así que quiero verte ahí.- comentó la peliazul.

- Claro que estaré ahí, nunca fui a una fiesta de esas, me gustaría saber como es.- dijo la chica.

- Bueno si te decides a tener un bebe, tendrás tu propia fiesta.- le guiño un ojo.- bueno amiga debo irme.

Las dos mujeres de despidieron y la peliazul subía a su nave y se marchó. Milk se quedo sentada en el patio imaginándose una vida con otros piesitos caminando por la casa.

* * *

><p>Sábado por la tarde Dos mujeres conversaban en la cocina.<p>

- Odio esta fiesta ¿Porque deje que Bulma me convenciera en venir?- se quejo una joven mujer de cabellos rubios.

- Vamos 18 no seas tan antisocial, esta fiesta es para tu bebé, mira todos los regalos que te compraron.- hablo Milk.- Por cierto, quienes son estas mujeres, jamas las vi en mi vida.

- Son empleadas de la Corporación Capsula, Bulma las invito para que no seamos nosotras 3 en la fiesta.- comento 18 mientras tomaba un baso de jugo de naranja.

- Ahh, ya veo... Bueno solo faltan 2 horas luego te podrás ir.- dijo Milk.

Milk tenia a Goten en sus brazos y se acerco a los hijos pequeños de las mujeres que habían traído a sus niños, para que Goten socializara con los chicos, Trunks ya había formado su grupo de amigiitos, por lo cual se sentó entre ellos y comenzó a jugar, parar tan solo un minuto entre niños aumentaba mas su deseo de ser madre nuevamente. Pero tendría que esperar para ver que tan seria era su relación con Natsu y como tomaría Gohan la idea de un nuevo integrante en la familia.

* * *

><p>Pasaron 30 días y Milk todavía no sabia si decirle a Natsu la vedad, últimamente el hombre estuvo actuando bastante raro, le ocultaba algo, y cada vez que quería comentarle lo que pasaba se arrepentía y no decía nada, esta actitud comenzó a asustar a la chica, tenia miedo de que le confesara que ya no quería estar más junto a ella.<p>

Una tarde recibieron la noticia de que 18 dio a luz a su bebita, y ya la habían dado de alta, Bulma organizo una fiesta sorpresa para cuando regresaran a Kame House, y como algunos se lo esperaron 18 se asusto cuando vio derepente a todos en la casa y casi destruye el lugar, por suerte el caos fue detenido por Krilin que logro tranquilizarla.

- ¡Felicidades!- dijeron todos y alzaron sus copas en celebración a la recién nacida.

- Que hermosa niña... Muchas felicidades.- dijo Nastu con la bebe en brazos.- Quisiera que fueras mi hija.- Comentó.

Bulma al escuchar eso no pudo evitar darle unos golpes en el brazo a Milk, mostrandole que el hombre si tenia interés en tener un hijo.

- ¡Basta Bulma!- susurro Milk.

- Milk deberías decirle, que no ves que quiere ser padre.- susurro la peliazul.

- Se ve que te agradan los niños.- comentó Krilin.

- Mucho, siempre quise tener una familia.- contestó Natsu.

- Deberías tener, creo que seras un gran padre.- dijo Bulma.

Milk le hizo muecas para que se callara, ella obedeció después de largar una risita.

- Tal vez considere, en hacerlo.- Dijo Natsu.

Milk estaba en el ultimo lugar donde que quisiera estar, sus mejillas estaban totalmente coloradas. Después de cenar todos decidieron irse temprano debían dejar que los nuevos padres descansaran con su bebita recién nacida.

* * *

><p>Cuando la familia Son llego a la casa y los niños se durmieron Natsu entro a la habitación donde estaba Milk.<p>

- Milk, tengo que hablarte.- dijo con el semblante serio.- Ven con migo...- volvió a hablar con voz fría.

- ¿A donde quieres ir?- pregunto confundida.

- Solo ven...- contesto secamente.

La pareja emprendió vuelo hasta que llegaron a una hermosa playa iluminada por la luz de la luna.

- Que hermoso lugar, ¿Por que me traes aquí?

- Escucha...- se detuvo.- tengo que decirte algo muy importante, pero nunca me atreví a comentártelo, porque no sabia como reaccionarías.- se acerco a ella con la mirada seria.

Los temores de Milk se estaban convirtiendo en realidad, la iba a dejar, la abandonaría y tal vez la expulsaría del trabajo. La chica cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, pasaron los instantes que le parecieron horas y deicidio abrir los ojos solo para encontrarse con su pareja hincada de un pie con algo entre sus manos.

- Milk... ¿Te casarías con migo?- abrió sus manos y en ellas se encontraba un estuche que contenía un anillo dorado con un pequeño diamante que encandecía mas que cualquier estrella.

- Ohh Natsu... Claro que si.- la chica comenzó a llorar de felicidad.- Creí que me abandonarías...

- ¿Como podría abandonarte? tú me hechizastate en cuerpo y alma, te amo Milk...- Dijo Natsu poniéndose de pie para abrasarla con fuerza.

La chica lloró en sus brazos por un largo tiempo y ambos sellaron su compromiso haciendo el amor bajo la luz de la luna.

* * *

><p>Próximo capitulo: <em>"Que hable ahora o que calle para siempre..."<em>


	13. Que hable ahora o que calle para siempre

Capitulo N° 13: _"Que hable ahora o que calle para siempre..."_

_" Los pájaros entonaban sus melodías, la brisa de la primavera agitaba suavemente los arboles tomando posesión sobre las flores que viajaban con el viento hasta caer en el altar, donde un apuesto joven de cabellos dorados y ojos cual esmeralda esperaba de blanco frente a la multitud, a la bella mujer de cabellos color azabache y ojos del mismo color que se acercaba lentamente al compás de la canción que acompañaba su entrada. Mientras la pareja de blanco, que acaparaba la atención de la gente, escuchaba al hombre que uniría sus vidas frente a todos, para toda la eternidad en espera de poder enunciar las palabras de aceptación, un resplandor cegador iluminó el lugar donde se encontraban todos los espectadores de cierta boda, un viento de tormenta azoto con fuerza y desde el cielo una bola de fuego caía a toda velocidad hasta quedar suspendida sobre la pareja que se mantenía abrasada por el temor. Los ojos de la chica se humedecieron al presenciar como una figura familiar de cabellos puntiagudos se formaba frente a ella. Un hombre de cabellos alborotados que en su rostro se formaba un gesto de furia y enojo, en sus manos dos esferas de energía se formaron con la intención de ser arrojadas contra la pareja que era consumida por el miedo. La joven se paró con la intención de hablarle al hombre que quería acabar con su vida, pero solo pudo decir una cosa antes de ser consumida por la esfera de energía que se le fue arrojada. -¡NO GOKU, NO LO HAGAS...!"_

-¡NO GOKU, NO... NOO!

- ¡Milk, Milk despierta!- le grito la chica de pelos azules.

- ¡QUE!¡QUE PASÓ! - despertó la morena con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Otra vez ese sueño?- pregunto.

- Si, pero esta vez fue distinto.

- Bueno ya tendrás tiempo de pensar en eso... Ahora debes prepararte.- dijo emocionada la chica mientras levantaba con sus manos un bello vestido blanco.

- Si tienes razón Bulma, me voy a casar en 2 horas.- dijo la mujer mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

- Bueno la ducha ya esta lista, báñate y luego que empiece la fiesta.- dijo divertida Bulma.

Una hora y media después en su habitación estaba una hermosa mujer de blanco, su vestido era simple pero elegante con su escote princesa y ajustado al cuerpo hasta la cadera que luego caia hasta el piso con una cola larga pero no tan exagerada, su cabellos ondulados hasta la cintura y un velo sobre su rosto, estaba simplemente bella.

- Milk estas hermosa.- dijo la chica de pelos azules.

- Gracias Bulma, sin ti hubiera sido un desastre.

- No hay de que, siempre estaré para ti amiga...- contesto.

- Bueno es la hora de la verdad.- hablo decidida.

En el patio de la casa todo estaba listo, el lugar estaba ambientado para la boda, parecía de un cuento de hadas con flores y todo lo demás, un bello atardecer le daba el toque mágico. Ya estaban presentes todos Los guerreros z, hasta el gruñón de Vegeta, Gohan no podía esperar a ver a Milk, el niño estaba muy contento por el compromiso de su Madre, hacia mucho que no era feliz y si casarse con Natsu cambiaría a su madre, también lo cambiaría a él. Todos tomaron asiento, era hora de comenzar con la boda, Natsu estaba en el altar vestido con su esmoquin blanco, 18 y Bulma sintieron una gran envida de Milk, Natsu era un hombre muy apuesto, ésto ocasionó los celos de Krilin y Vegeta. Al instante los presentes miraron hacia atrás para encontrarse con la anfitriona del lugar, Los guerreros quedaron paralizados la Mujer ante sus ojos los había dejado boquiabierta, pero el mas impactado fue Natsu todo le parecía un sueño, un sueño que se hacia realidad, estaba por contraer matrimonio con la mujer perfecta para él.

Milk camino sobre la alfombra hacia el altar, pasando entre los invitados que la observaban perdidos en su esplendor. La novia se acercaba despacio al compás de la canción matrimonial, tenía miedo, su reciente sueño la estaba atormentando, sentía que se desvanecería en cualquier momento, pero continuo su camino hasta llegar a su destino, Natsu se dio cuenta de sus nervios y la tomo de la mano para brindarle tranquilidad, ella como respuesta le sonrió.

La chica ignoraba por completo las palabras del sacerdote, no podía evitar mirar hacia todos lados por miedo a que Goku aparezca a arruinar la boda, y por un instante la chica a lo lejos pudo ver la imagen de un hombre de cabellos negros y su esposa jugando junto a su pequeño niño con cola de 4 años, no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas ante un recuerdo tan especial para la chica. Sintió derepente una culpa demasiado grande, sus deseos de casarse con Natsu comenzaron a desaparecer y peor fue cuando ese recuerdo se desvaneció quedando la figura del hombre que la miraba con desprecio y le decía con frialdad: "Como pudiste Milk..." luego esa imagen desapareció...

- No Goku, no te vallas.- susurraba entre lagrimas, luego algo la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Y tu Milk... ¿aceptas a Natsu como esposo, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?- pregunto el sacerdote.

- Yo...- dudo por un instante, acaparando la atención de todos los presentes.- Yo... si acepto.- concluyo Milk.

- Muy bien, si hay alguien que se opone a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre...- dijo el Sacerdote. Milk en lo mas profundo de su corazón deseaba que Goku viniera del otro mundo y se opusiera a la boda, pero como se lo esperaba, nada sucedió, destruyendo toda esperanza de amor que pudo haber tenido Milk en algún momento.- Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, novio puede besar a la novia.- Natsu quito el velo de la cara de su esposa y se sorprendió al ver a la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos. Milk sonrió con tal de que todos piensen que su llanto era por la felicidad de su boda. La pareja se beso y luego comenzó la celebración.

Todo el mundo celebró y felicito a la pareja recién casada, fue una noche de risas y regocijos, Milk poco a poco fue olvidando su pesadilla de la tarde, ya que entendió que si Goku de verdad la amaba hubiera sabido que se estaba por casar y lo hubiese impedido, esto rompió el corazón de la chica, pero no tenía porque enojarse ni llorar, ya no había motivo, Hoy la mujer rompió su luto, ahora es la señora Ox Milk de Kymura, no mas el apellido Son, nunca mas...

Después de la celebración Milk y Natsu se despidieron de los niños.

- Pórtate bien Gohan y realiza todas tus tareas.- Dijo Milk a su hijo mayor.

- Si mama.- contestó.

- Bulma gracias por cuidar de mis hijos mientras no estamos.- de hablo a su amiga.

- Claro que si Milk, no te preocupes.- contesto la peliazul.

- has hecho mucho por mi, te lo agradezco con todo el corazón.- Abrazo a su amiga.

- Estaré para cuando lo necesites.- se acerco a su oído y le susurro.- Es pero que se diviertan haciendo bebes.

- Que atrevida eres Bulma.- ambas mujeres rieron. La morena abrazó por largo rato a su bebe y luego se lo entrego a su amiga.

- Cuida a tu hermano, campeón.- Le dijo Natsu a Gohan.

- Claro que si...- Gohan abrazó inesperadamente a su padrastro, Natsu correspondió sin dudarlo, a todos los presentes le enterneció mucho esa escena. El hombre le dio un beso en la frente a Goten y se subio al convertible junto a su esposa. Se despidieron de todos y se marcharon a su luna de miel.

* * *

><p>- Que bello es París.- dijo Milk mientras veía la famosa ciudad del amor desde la ventana del avión.<p>

- Sabía que te gustaría.- dijo Natsu.- Ademas hice reservasiones en el mejor Hotel de París

- Ohh Natsu que feliz soy, no puedo creer que seamos marido y mujer.- dijo mientras se apoyaba en los hombros de su pareja.

- Milk, me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo, con tal solo estar a mi lado.- le dijo su esposo. Ella se sonrojó y lo beso dulcemente, luego miro por la ventana nuevamente.

Unos minutos después estaban en la recepción del hotel Natsu busco las llaves de la habitación mientras que Milk observaba cada detalle del esplendor que radiaba la recepción.

- Cariño ven.- le hablo a su esposa mostrandole las llaves de la recamara.- Vamos, que ya están llevando las maletas a la habitación. Milk dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ir con su esposo, sabia que una gran velada la esperaba.

Ya en la habitación Natsu tomo unas copas con Champagne, Buscó a su mujer que se encontraba en el balcón observado maravillada la Torre Eiffel a lo lejos.

- Ten Milk.- le entregó la copa.- Brindemos por nuestro matrimonio.

- Me parece bien.- la pareja choco las copas causando un agudo sonido, luego se quedaron ahí observando la vista que les brindaba el hotel.

El hombre no podía ocultar el deseo hacerle él amor a su esposa, por lo tanto se acerco por detrás a la joven y comenzó a besar su nuca, haciendo que Milk sintiera un escalofrío, pero largo un gemido casi audible cuando su esposo apoyó su creciente erección contra sus glúteos. La chica entendió la indirecta a la perfección y se dio media vuelta para quedar de frente a él, le sonrió con malicia y lo beso apasionadamente,el joven de cabellos rubios correspondió y alzó a su esposa para meterla dentro de la habitación, la posicionó en la cama y se miraron fijamente por un rato.

Natsu fue quien tomo lo iniciativa y le comenzó a quitar la ropa a su compañera dejándola completamente desnuda, desde sus labios fue descendiendo besando cada parte de su cuerpo, Milk gimió cuando sintió a su hombre explorando su parte intima con su lengua.

-Ahh... Sii Ahh... si ¡Así!- gritaba la ex viuda.

Luego de un rato Natsu se posiciono sobre ella, la chica recuperando el aliento le quitó la ropa a su esposo, al hombre se le erizó la piel cuando sintió las delicada manos de la chica acariciar su duro miembro.

-Aarrgghh...- soltó Natsu un gemido ronco.

- ¿Te gusta...No es así? - Milk dejó que Natsu se recostara en la cama para poder estar arriba de él.- Hora es mi turno.

Milk beso sus fuertes pectorales y descendió hasta su erecto pene, pasó su lengua alrededor de la punta del órgano masculino. Ella tomo su miembro y lo adentro a su boca parecía una experta en eso, pero era la primera vez que lo intentaba, cerro la boca y comenzó a moverse rosando sus labios aprisionándolos contra el miembro de Natsu, quien gemía despacio muy a gusto por la acción de su mujer.

- Ahh Milk... Ahh- intento salir de la boca de su amante pero, la chica se negó, parecía beber con placer cada gota de sus semilla.

El hombre quiso contra atacar a Milk, entonces cuando ella sacó su miembro de la boca, Natsu posicionó a la chica por debajo y comenzó a besas sus senos mientras la penetraba con fuerza.

- Ahh Natsu, yo... yo quiero.- se detuvo agitada.

- Lo... que quieras...- dijo entrecortado mientras succionaba sus pezones.

- Yo quiero... quiero un bebé...-concluyó Milk. El joven luchador abrió los ojos cual plato y se separó de ella, no creía en lo que le había dicho, miró a su pareja, pera ver en su rostro una sonrisa tierna y dulce, como poder negarse ante tan bellos ojos.

- ¿Milk... quieres que tengamos... un hijo?.- hablo un poco agitado.

Ella se limito a sonreír con ternura, asintiendo a su pregunta.

- Ohh Milk... no sabes cuanto deseaba que me lo pidieras.- beso fuertemente sus labios, sus lenguas se entrelazaban conociendo cada rincón de la boca del otro.

Milk sin pensarlo dos veces abrió sus piernas dándole paso nuevamente al joven para unirse a ella.

- Hazme el amor... como nunca antes... hazme gritar una y otra vez.- pidió a susurro la pelinegra.

Natsu obedeció sus deseos entrando de una fuerte envestida en ella.

- Ahhh... Ahhhhh- gemían los dos con cada entrada y salida.

- Más, más... ¡MÁS!- suplicaba Milk desesperara.

El hombre salio de ella y con sus manos agarro su cuerpo y la giró quedando boca abajo, la chica pasó su trasero rosando con el firme miembro de Natsu con la intención de mostrarle que no quería esperar ni un solo minuto más. Él tomo las caderas de Milk y la penetró con fuerza, ambos gemían de un insignificante dolor que poco a poco se transformaba en placer, los movimientos del joven rubio fueron aumento, haciendo estremecer a su esposa.

El coito duró por horas hasta que la pareja recién casada acabo con sus energías, después de caer rendidos Milk le contó su sueño a Natsu.

- ¿Por que no no me dijiste que en tu sueños ese bebé era porque deseabas tener uno?- pregunto el hombre.

- No lo se, tal vez porque no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía, a demás no sabía como decírtelo, tenia miedo de que no quisieras.- contesto la chica aferrada a su esposo.

- Bueno, debo confesar que me impresione al principio, pero es lo que yo siempre desee, formar una familia.- dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos oscuros de la chica.

- Ahora estamos casados, podemos hacerlo sin nada que se nos oponga.- dijo feliz y decidida.

- Milk, todavía no puedo creer que seas mi esposa.- dijo dándole un beso.

- Dime Milk Kymura.- agregó con una sonrisa, antes de que ambos caigan en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p>Próximo capitulo: "Nunca más"<p> 


	14. Nunca más

Capitulo N° 14: _"Nunca más"_

Pasaron 7 meses, la morena derramaba su angustia sobre una manta suave de color rosa su corazón sufría una gran depresión. En la cocina un chico de 15 años recién cumplidos se aferraba a su pequeño hermanito, deseando con toda su alma que la depresión de su madre cesara pronto. En el patio un hombre derramaba alguna que otra lagrima, su mujer estaba sufriendo y no podía hacer nada, cada vez que quería acercarse a ella, la chica se negaba.

- Natsu...- aterrizó en el patio la mejor amiga de la joven que lloraba en su recamara.

- Bulma, ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto el hombre secando sus lagrimas.

- Vine a ver como esta ella... ¿Sigue en su habitación?- dijo la peliazul.

- Si lleva más de una semana allí.- dijo angustiado.- Ya no se que más hacer, no quiere ver a nadie.

- Pobre Milk, ¿Por que tuvo que pasar esto?- contesto Bulma muy dolida.

La luchadora si acerca al espejo de su habitación, en su reflejo ve como su mirada estaba destruida, Sus ojeras extensas y oscuras, sus ojos hinchados y de un intenso color carmín, sus labios resecos y lastimados, su figura delgada y débil cualquier contacto brusco podría quebrarla en dos. Ella pasa su mano por su vientre y no puede evitar llorar nuevamente cuando un recuerdo invade su mente.

**Flash-Back**

- ¿Es niña?¿Voy a tener una hermanita?- pregunto con entusiasmo Gohan.

- Así es tendré una bebita... No te lo dijimos antes, era una sorpresa, hace dos semanas que lo sabemos...- dijo muy alegre la madre mientras se acariciaba su vientre ya abultado.

- Que bueno ¿Y como se llamara?- pregunto curioso.

- Bueno no lo se, todavía no lo pensa...- la chica se debuto cuando su vista comenzó a nublarse.

-¿Mama?- se asustó Gohan.

Lo ultimo que vio la mujer fue como su visión se puso totalmente blanca. Cuando recobro la conciencia, se sorprendió al ver que estaba en una camilla, derrepente supo que se encontraba en un hospital. Y casi sufre un infarto cuando ve que su vientre estaba completamente plano.

- Milk, que bueno que despertaste.- habló Natsu con un aspecto bastante amargado pero feliz de verla despertar, estaba sucio, y parecía no haber dormido por largo tiempo.

-¿Que hago aquí?¿Que te paso?¿Porque estoy mas flaca?- Lanzo preguntas desesperada.

- Milk, Milk...- la detuvo.- Cálmate, no es fácil de decírtelo.

La chica se cayó y escucho atentamente.

- Te descompusiste y perdiste el conocimiento, por eso estas aquí...-dijo Natsu, parecía que tenía un nudo en la garganta.- Y la bebé... Bueno...- Pasó sus manos por detrás de la nuca en muestra de cansancio, luego soltó un pesado suspiro.

-¿Que le paso?¿Donde está?- dijo alterada.

El hombre la miro a los ojos y ella pudo visualizar como aquellos ojos verdes se volvían cristalinos.- Ya no está... - concluyó Natsu perdiéndose con la mirada al piso mientras las lagrimas caían sin cesar.

Ella no contestó, entró en un estado de shock que parecía eterno, no lloraba, no hacia ningún tipo de mueca, pareciera que ni siquiera respiraba. Pasaron varios minutos y Natsu pudo sentir un susurro proveniente de la chica.

- Como paso...- dijo en voz baja mirando a ningún lado en especifico.

- te desmallaste y al caer te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza contra la mesa y quedaste inconsciente, entraste en un coma, estuviste 2 meses sin reacción alguna, creí que jamas despertarías... Pero no me atrevía a dejarte sola.- dijo Natsu.

- Pregunté ¿que paso con la bebe?- Interrumpió sin darle importancia a lo recientemente dicho por el hombre, aun con la mirada perdida.

- Bueno... Los médicos quisieron verificar si el embarazo estaba bien, pero descubrieron que el corazón de la bebe ya no latía... y no fue por lo que te pasó, la niña había muerto hacia días, no se sabe exactamente porque sucedió, se dice que la bebe pudo tener alguna malformación genética y murió, pero no había ninguna anomalía en tu útero y demás que hubieran provocado eso.- Dijo con la voz quebrada pasaron los segundos y ninguno decía nada.- Mi niña, mi pobre niña.- Natsu rompió el llanto, pero en silencio.

Milk cuando escuchó estas palabras, su corazón se partió en mil pedazos, ya no veía las lagrimas se lo impedían, éstas caían sin control dejando una extensa hilera húmeda en su rostro, ella no reacciono en limpiarlas, solo dejó que cayeran como una cascada.

- Milk, lo... lo siento.- dijo retornando su mirada a la morena, y al no recibir respuesta por parte de ella, comprendió que capas que necesitaba estar sola por un tiempo. Beso con cariño su frente y salió de la habitación.

**Fin del flash-back.**

Milk se acerco a la cuna que tenía preparada para su hija, tomo una pequeña muñeca que le pertenecía a ella cuando era niña.

- Me hubiese gustado que la tuvieras.- Miro por la ventana y cayó rendida en su cama rompiendo nuevamente el llanto.

- Milk...- habló una voz femenina por el otro lado de la puerta.

- Que quieres... Bulma...- respondió con pereza.

- Por favor, sal de ahí, tienes que comer algo.- dijo con calma.

- No quiero...- contestó simplemente.

- Vamos cariño ven, sabes que me duele verte así.- esta vez fue Natsu quien habló.

- No quiero...- volvió a repetir.

Natsu cansado de siempre la misma respuesta, intento abrir la puerta y al ver que estaba cerrada, de un golpe la tiro abajo.

- ¡DÉJENME SOLA!- les grito con la poca voz que tenia.

- No Milk, no voy a dejarte otro día aquí.- dijo seriamente.

- El tiene razón, deberías hacerle caso.- habló Bulma.

- No quiero salir, ya no quiero hacer nada.- contestó la pelinegra.

- Por favor, no digas eso, ya no te sientas así.- dijo la chica.

- ¡Y COMO ME VOY A SENTIR, TU NO PASASTE POR ESTO ASÍ QUE NO TE METAS, NADIE ME ENTIENDE LO QUE ESTOY SUFRIENDO!- Grito la desdichada mujer.

- ¡BASTA MILK! ¡YA ESTOY HARTO! ESTOY CANSADO DE QUE TE HAGAS LA ÚNICA VICTIMA, ¿CREES QUE YO NO ESTOY SUFRIENDO? ¡SABES QUE TAMBIÉN ERA MI HIJA! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE NO TE ENTENDEMOS!- renegó Natsu a su esposa tomándola de los hombros con fuerza.

Milk solo le limito a caer lentamente en el suelo sobre sus rodillas, mojando el piso con sus lagrimas.

- ¿Quieres saber porque no estoy como tu... con esa terrible depresión? Porque cada vez que quiero llorar , tirar todo, romper todo y maldecir todo y a todos...Cuando quiero hacerlo pienso en los niños...- dijo Natsu mirando a la mujer sentada en el suelo.- Milk se que perdimos a nuestra niña, pero todavía tienes a tus dos hijos, a ellos les falta su madre, Gohan necesita que vuelvas a sonreír cada mañana... Y Goten él te necesita mas que nadie, solo tiene 3 años y tu los dejas abandonados...- concluyo Natsu.

Estas palabras tocaron a Milk en lo mas profundo, estaba paralizada, él tenía razón había olvidado por completo a sus hijos. Ella se sintió tan culpable que que solo pudo lanzar un gemido de dolor, como si le hubieran clavado una estaca en el corazón. Bulma al presenciar su dolor se arrodilla junto a ella y la abraza.

- Lo...Lo siento.- dijo Milk.- Perdónenme, por favor.- concluyó llorando.

- No te preocupes Milk, ya paso...- alentó la peliazul.

Milk se levanto despacio, no tenía muchas energías y camino lentamente hacia la cocina, seguida de los dos presentes.

- Gohan, Goten...- les hablo cuando pudo verlos sentados en el sofá.

- ¡Mamá!- se entusiasmó Gohan al ver a su madre fuera de la habitación, tomo a su hermano y corrió hacia ella, el pequeño Goten llora de la felicidad, al verla después de tanto tiempo.

- Ohh mis hijos...- los abrazo con sus pocas fuerzas mientras largaba algunas lagrimas.- Perdónenme, estaba tan hundida en mi depresión que me olvide de ustedes.- les hablo a sus niños.- Espero que me entiendan, les prometo que no volverá a pasar.

- Está bien mamá, no te preocupes.- dijo Gohan. Natsu de acerca y los abraza uniendo mas la familia, Bulma conmovida por la escena supuso que Milk ahora si comería algo, y se puso a preparar la comida.

* * *

><p>Después de cenar Bulma regresó a su casa y los niños descansaban tranquilos de ver a su madre devuelta con un poco de animo en sus actividades cotidianas. En la habitación matrimonial la pareja de esposos yacía en su cama. Natsu pudo notar que la chica a su lado lloraba en silencio.<p>

- Milk...- hablo Natsu.

- ¿Mmm?- contesto Milk.

- No llores mas preciosa.- rogó su compañero.

- Perdóname, no puedo evitarlo.- dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas.- Es que...Ni siquiera pude tenerla en mis brazos.

- Yo tampoco Milk... Yo tampoco.- Contestó Natsu.- Pero al menos está en un lugar mejor.

- Si lo sé.- susurro.

- Podemos intentarlo de nuevo, si quieres.- Dijo Natsu con tal de animarla, pero no funcionó.

- No Natsu, no lo haré, nunca mas, desde ahora voy a cuidarme.- Dijo decidida pero muy dolida.- No pondré en riesgo otra pequeña vida, ademas, no podría soportarlo.

- Entiendo...- Contestó.- Como quieras princesa.- besó con ternura su frente.

- Soy muy feliz así, tengo dos hermosos hijos y un esposo que me ama, no puedo pedir nada más.- dijo aferrándose a su hombre.

- Yo también soy muy feliz, así los niños ya son como mis propios hijos... Los amo, y mucho...- Dijo Natsu.

- Ellos también te adoran, para Gohan nadie reemplazará a su padre, pero te puedo asegurar que te quiere mucho, y el pequeño Goten... Bueno él cree que eres su padre.- Se ríe.

- Si, ese niño tiene algo que me hace feliz...- dijo Natsu.

Milk se conmovió ante ese comentario.- Me alegra saber eso.- besa con mucho cariño a su pareja y juntos se acomodan para descansar. Natsu se durmió rápido Milk no podía conseguir el sueño.

* * *

><p>A las 3 de la madrugada se levantó y se acerco silenciosamente a la cuna que aun estaba a la izquierda de su cama. La contemplo por largo rato, tomo una pequeña manta rosada que había dentro y salió volando por la ventana sin rumbo fijo.<p>

Luego de sobrevolar el terreno aterrizó en la playa donde Natsu le propuso matrimonio. Se sentó sobre una roca y miró el mar hasta que el sol comenzaba a asomarse mientras acariciaba con ternura la mantita que hubiese pertenecido a su hija.

En un momento Milk recordó una canción que su madre le cantaba cuando dormía:

_"Vamos mi niña,_

_ya es hora de dormir,_

_deja que la nube_

_te arrulle a ti._

_Vamos mi niña, _

_ya es hora de partir,_

_al reino de los sueños,_

_donde serás feliz."_

Milk no podía dejar de llorar susurrando una y otra vez la canción de su madre.

- Mi pequeña niña, tal vez no estaré contigo pero tu abuela cuidará de ti, es hora de que te deje ir, aunque no te halla visto pude sentirte y quiero que sepas que siempre estarás en mi corazón.

Se paró de la roca, seco sus lagrimas y levanto la manta con su mano dejando así que la ráfaga de viento de la lleve lejos de ahí con rumbo al mar.- Te amo mi niña, descansa en paz.

* * *

><p>Próximo capitulo: <em>"Hola Goku"<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong> Gracias por los comentarios, son la razón por la cual me encanta escribir... <strong>_

_**Nos leemos pronto :)**_


	15. Hola Goku

_**¡Hola a todos! **_

_**El capitulo 15 y 16 se lo dedico como regalo de cumpleaños a mi quería amiga Pau-MilkDBZ espero que la hayas pasado GENIAL... Vos me apoyaste en con esta historia desde el principio, gracias por tu gran ayuda... Se te quiere mucho :3**_

**_También_**_** le mando un gran saludo a moiraDBZ, Guest y a Lizzie2926 por aguantarme tanto tiempo, se que estuvieron esperando la aparición de Goku, pues espero que les guste.**_

_**Saludos :)**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo N ° 14: "Hola Goku"<p>

Después de la trágica perdida de Milk, 4 años pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, La familia vivió este periodo muy feliz, ahora Gohan comenzó la preparatoria y conoció a Videl.

* * *

><p><em>Planeta del Gran Kaio.<em>

- Uranai Baba ¿Que haces por aquí?- pregunto un hombre de baja estatura y de color celeste.

- Buenos días Kaiosama.- hablo la anciana que flotaba sobre su espera de cristal.- Vengo a ofrecerle una cosa a Goku... ¿Donde esta él?

- A esta hora siempre toma una siesta en aquella colina debajo de un árbol.- Señaló Kaiosama.- Vamos con él.

Goku descansaba tranquilamente después de su largo entrenamiento diario, desde que murió no ha tenido nada mas que hacer que entrenar y entrenar.

- Hey Goku despierta ...- Kaiosama hablo.

- ¿Eh?¿Que pasa?.- Habló el hombre de cabellos alborotados mientras largaba un largo bostezo.

-Uranai Baba vino a verte.- el contestó.

- ¡Hola Uranai Baba, tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿A que has venido?- dijo Goku con su habitual personalidad de niño bueno.

- Hola Goku, he venido a comentarte que dentro de unos días se hará el torneo de artes marciales en la tierra ¿Te gustaría participar, sé que Gohan tiene planeado participar? Recuerda que yo puedo llevar a los muertos a la tierra solo por un día.- comentó la anciana.

- ¡Es verdad! recuerdo que llevaste a la tierra a mi abuelito cuando era niño, y ahora que lo recuerdo me parece bien que pueda ir al torneo, ¡Estoy ansioso por conocer peleadores nuevos!- Dijo emocionado Goku

- Además podrás ver a tu Familia.- dijo Kaiosama.

- Ahh, si es cierto, lo había olvidado...- habló.- Bueno creo que será mejor que hable con ellos para comentarles que iré al torneo.- Kaiosama, déjame comunicarme con Gohan.

- Está bien muchacho, pon tu mano en mi hombro.- contesto el hombre de baja estatura, mientra buscaba con sus antenas el ki de Gohan.

- Ahh que bien está con Bulma y Vegeta.- se alegró, escuchó la conversación de ellos y luego decidió participar en ella para avisarles sobre su próximo viaje a la tierra. Al terminar Una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

- ¡GENIAL! Será mejor que me valla a entrenar, tendré que hacerlo lo mejor que pueda si quiero ganar contra Vegeta, se ve que se ha puesto muy fuerte.- Dijo mientras comenzaba a pre-calentar.

-¿Oye Goku? ¿Ya paso ese fuerte dolor en el pecho?- pregunto Kaiosama.

- Si, un poco, ya no es tan frecuente como antes... Bueno me voy, adiós Uranai Baba gracias por todos.- Se alejó el pelinegro.

* * *

><p><em>Montaña Paoz<em>

En la pequeña casa entre las montañas un fuerte sonido de platos cayendo al suelo se escucho por todo el terreno. Una mujer de cabellos color azabache estaba tendida en el piso con la mirada perdida al techo.

- ¡Mamá, Mamá!- Gritó un pequeño niño de 7 años.- ¿Que te pasa mamá?- preguntó desesperado.

- Milk por favor, responde.- hablo un hombre mientra la levantaba en sus brazos.

- Me parece que la noticia no le gustó mucho que digamos.- Hablo Gohan un poco nervioso.

- ¿Que no le gusto? Se desmayó... Es obvio que no le gusto.- contestó Natsu con los nervios al máximo.

- ¿Papá que le pasó a mamá?- preguntó el niño idéntico a Goku.

- No le pasó Nada malo, solo se desmalló, llevemosla a la cama.- Contesto el hombre mientras llevaba a su mujer a la habitación.

Cuando la recostó en la cama, unos minutos después despertó exaltada, observo detenidamente como los hombres de la casa la observaban un poco asustados, la chica comprendió que no era una pesadilla y unas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos, solo pudo aferrarse a su esposo con fuerza.

- Mamá perdoname por la noticia, pero tenía que decirte, tarde o temprano él vendría.- dijo Gohan.

- ¿Quien vendrá?¿Quien es ese Goku que tanto hablan?- pregunto el niño con ingenuidad.

- Nadie Goten, no es nadie importante.- Milk tomó a su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Creo que es hora de irte a dormir Goten.- Hablo Natsu.

- Si papa, adiós a todos.- El niño salio de la habitación.

- ¿Mamá, No le dirás a Goten que Goku es su papa?

- No lo se Gohan, y tampoco sé si se lo diré a él.- contesto la mujer.

- Va a ser imposible ocultárselo a Goku él niño es idéntico a él, y se notará a leguas de que es saiyajin.- Dijo Natsu.

- Tienes razón.- contesto ella.

- Ademas Creo que Goten también sospechara, especialmente el "parecido" entre ellos.- Señalo Gohan.

- Ya veré que hago.- Dijo Milk.

- bueno, mejor me voy con Goten.- salio de la habitación el hijo mayor, supo que capas que su madre necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

- Milk, pero lo que que mas te preocupa es tu ...- habló su esposo.- no tengas miedo no va a pasar nada malo, nunca te abandonaré.

- No puedo evitarlo, mi peor pesadilla se esta volviendo realidad, él regresara, y quien sabe como reaccionará cuando te vea y mas cuando se entere de que nos casamos.- Milk comenzó a temblar.

- Eso no importa Milk, pase lo que pase recuerda, Juntos hasta el final.- Dijo Natsu.

Ella recordó esa frase y le sonrió, lo beso y se quedaron allí en la habitación recontados en la cama.

* * *

><p>Al fin llegó el día tan esperado por algunos y no tan ansiado por otros. Milk se visto con un vestido azul oscuro con un en escote bastante atrevido que resaltaba sus grandes atributos tenia un cinturón blanco y la falda caía hasta los tobillos con una abertura a la derecha. Natsu se puso su camisa Blanca con cuellera negra y mangas del mismo color, y un jeans oscuro. Los chicos se vistieron con su ropa para combate, Gohan como el Gran Saiyaman y Goten un con gi de combate idéntico al de Goku, el niño siempre utilizó ese atuendo por petición de Gohan, su hermano le recordaba tanto a su padre que le pidió a Milk que le regalara una vestimenta parecida a la de Goku, sin que el chiquito se entere la verdadera razón.<p>

Ya en la nave de Bulma, se dirigieron a la isla donde se realizaba el torneo.

- ¿Cariño que vas a hacer con Goten?¿ Le dirás que Goku es su padre?- Le susurro Natsu al oído de su esposa.

- No, el no sabrá nada, se lo diré a su padre pero le rogaré que respete mi decisión y no diga nada.- Contestó en voz baja.

- Espero que lo tome bien.- concluyó Natsu.

Después de unos minutos todos caminaban buscando con la vista a una persona en especial. Milk experimentaba toda clase de sentimientos, Furia, miedo, felicidad, ansias y demás, la chica en lo mas profundo de su corazón estaba contenta de que Goku regresara, pero luego recuerda su matrimonio con Natsu y su semblante cambiaba.

- ¿Milk, necesitas algo?- Preguntó Natsu cuando vio como la piel de su esposa se tornaba pálida.

- No, es que estoy nerviosa.- Dijo mientra jugaba con las manos que sudaban sin cesar.- No se si debería estar aquí.

- Entonces vamos a casa, le diré a Bulma que cuide de Goten y que le explique todo a Goku.- Dijo Natsu mientras la tomaba de la cintura por miedo a que se desmaye.

- Si creo que...- Milk Intento hablar pero fue interrumpida cuando la figura de un Hombre apareció entre todos los presentes.

-¡Hola a todos!- Hablo el recién llegado.

Milk al escuchar esa voz su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió como si hubiera dejado de latir. La chica largo un gemido de nervios, Natsu al notar esto se aferro a ella con fuerza.

Ambos estaban muy nerviosos, no sabrían si vivirían después de esto. El pequeño Goten se coloco detrás de Natsu, pues la llegada de aquel hombre lo asustó un poco.

-¡Goku!- Gritaron sus amigos, los guerreros Z lo recibieron con un gran abrazo.

El hombre se acerco a Gohan y la habló.- Hijo has crecido mucho, cuéntame ¿Como has estado?.- hablo el pelinegro.

- Bien, muy bien.- El chico comenzó a reírse de los nervios, no sabía como Goku tomaría lo de su madre.

- Me alegro, ahora dime, ¿Donde esta tu mamá? no la veo, ya debería haber aparecido a saludarme o a regañarme por algo.- Se ríe Goku.

- Ehh... mmm, bueno mamá... Ella está...- A Gohan no le salían las palabras.

Goku no entendía porque su actitud pero pudo ver como el chico miraba algo que estaba detrás de él, Giro un poco para encontraste con una bella mujer de cabellos largos abrazada a un completo desconocido. El hombre sin saber porque sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho, Goku ya había sentido este dolor cuando estaba en el otro mundo, pero esta vez era mas fuerte. Esa imagen de su mujer con otro cambio su alegre expresión a una totalmente disgustada.

Milk percibió esa mirada y mas pálida se puso su piel, casi se desvanece cuando Goku comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos. Natsu se mantenía neutro, su mirada seria y fría, con cada paso que Goku daba mas atraía a su esposa hacia él.

Cuando se posiciono a un metro de ellos Goku no pudo evitar ver como ese hombre tomaba de la cintura a la chica, molestando aún más al saiyajin. Pasaron los segundos y nadie habló, Milk sentía como si las horas pasaran entre ellos, como si el tiempo se detuviera, así que tomo valor para hablar.

- Hola Goku...- dijo con vos temblorosa.

- Hola Milk.- Contesto secamente sin cambiar su expresión.

- Él es Natsu...- El Hombre le extendió la mano al saiyajin, Goku correspondió y cuando se soltaron Milk terminó la frase.- Es mi esposo...


	16. ¿DIME POR QUÉ?

Capitulo N° 15: _"¿DIME POR QUÉ?" _

Goku experimentaba el miedo, pero no el miedo a morir, el miedo de perder algo muy valioso. El saiyajin no sabia que era lo que tenia en su pecho que le carcomía por dentro_.-¿Acaso dijo esposo?- pensó._ Su expresión paso de ser fría a confusa.

- ¿Esposo?¿Como que esposo?.- pregunto confundido.

Milk no se esperaba esa reacción y mucho menos Natsu.

- Si, soy su esposo.- dijo el hombre con voz fuerte.

Esas palabras provenientes de un desconocido hicieron que el dolor de Goku aumentara mas, como si un ataque de cualquier villano lo hubiera atravesado.

- Si, estamos casados.- dijo la chica tomando valor y mostró su anillo de compromiso.

Derrepente un niño se asomó detrás de Natsu, Goku lo miro detenidamente, pero jamas se le paso por la mente que ese chico era idéntico a él, estaba tan perdido en lo que Milk le acababa de decir.

- ¿Papá, mamá? ¿Quien es él?- Dijo Goten tímidamente.

Goku casi se desmaya cuando escucho eso.-_¿Ese niño los llamo mamá y papá? No, no, no es imposible.- Pensó. _

- ¡Milk, acaso ese niño te dijo "mamá"?- pregunto con la voz quebrada.

- Si Goku, él es mi hijo.- contesto la mujer.

Estaba mas que claro, Goku sintió como si lo hubieran asesinado nuevamente. No sabia que hacer ante esa situación, tenia las manos frías y sudadas, su piel se torno pálida, su cuerpo comenzó a templar. Era imposible de explicar como se sentía el hombre en ese momento, jamas le pasó algo como eso.

El pelinegro tenía ganas de asesinar al hombre que abrazaba a su mujer, a su Milk, SU esposa, pero sabía perfectamente que nunca haría algo como eso, y mucho menos frente a tanta gente. El hombre mas fuerte del mundo sintió cobardía ante la pareja que tenia enfrente, no sabia como reaccionar, así que se limito a dar media vuelta y marchase con los demás.

Milk y Natsu quedaron impactados, habían sobrevivido, y mejor aun, Goku no reaccionó mal. La pareja sintió un alivio tremendo y vieron como el saiyajin se alejaba con los demás que habían sido espectadores de la reciente conversación lo cual muchos quedaron sorprendidos.

* * *

><p>Los guerreros Z se anotaron para el torneo todos estaban en los vestidores, Goku no podía dejar de mirar al pequeño saiyajin de cabellos alborotados como los suyos, la ingenuidad del hombre le impedía pensar en lo lógico, no podía darse cuenta que ese chiquito ante él era producto de su amor con Milk y ninguno de los guerreros se animo a decirle la verdad, no era asunto de ellos. Vegeta se lo hubiera dicho sin problema, pero fue regañado por Bulma, advirtiéndole que solo se quede callado.<p>

Goku estaba impacientado tenía muchas dudas que aclarar y solo una persona podía hacerlo, pero ahora esa persona estaba junto a su nuevo esposo.

* * *

><p>- Natsu ya regreso voy a comprar unas bebidas.- dijo la pelinegra.<p>

- ¿Quieres que valla contigo?- pregunto.

- No guardarme el asiento, no me tardo.- dijo alejándose de los lugares donde estaban ubicados.

La morena caminaba lentamente ignorado todo a su alrededor, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.-_ Goku no lo tomo mal, ¿Acaso no le importo? Tal vez no le interesa, y ahora pueda vivir feliz mi vida junto a Natsu.-_ Fue interrumpida cuando sintió como unos fuertes brazos la tomaban por detrás. Sin poder zafarse vio como a su alrededor, un lugar repleto de gente, se transformo rápidamente en un bosque lleno de arboles.

- ¡SUÉLTAME!- grito la pelinegra sin saber quien era su captor, derrepente sintió como la soltaban, se giro para luchar con el secuestrador solo para encontrase con una mirada seria y unos ojos de color negro igual que su cabello puntiagudo.- ¡¿GOKU ESTAS LOCO!? ¿¡QUE QUIERES!? ¡DEVUÉLVEME A DONDE ESTABA!- le gritaba Milk.

Goku por un momento sintió paz en su corazón, cuando vio a la chica tan molesta, le recordó a viejas épocas donde era regañado por su esposa día y noche, no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido. Pero no olvidaría cual era su objetivo en esos momentos. Su mirada se volvió fría.

- ¡¿ESPOSO?¿COMO QUE ESPOSO?!- Grito Goku.

Milk se asusto mucho y cayo al suelo, jamas había visto tan molesto a Goku, hasta creía que la asesinaría, pero no dejaría que se viera intimidada, ella tenía mucho para decirle y tal vez esta era la oportunidad. Se levanto molesta y le contestó.- ¡SI ES MI ESPOSO!

- ¡¿ESTAS LOCA MILK?! ¡YO SOY TU ESPOSO!- contestó furioso.

- ¡PUES YA NO LO ERES, POR SI NO LO SABIAS UNA PAREJA DEJA DE ESTAR CASADA CUANDO UNO MUERE! Y SI MAL NO RECUERDO...¡TÚ ESTAS MUERTO DESDE HACE 7 AÑOS!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Y DONDE DICE ESO?- preguntó.

- ¡VALLA QUE ME SORPRENDES EL INTERÉS QUE PUSISTE EN NUESTRA BODA GOKU!- dijo en tono irónico sin bajar el tono de voz.- SI TU CABEZA SIRVE PARA ALGO RECORDARAS QUE EL SACERDOTE, QUE POR CIERTO ERA EL HOMBRE QUE NOS HABLO POR LARGO RATO, POR SI NO TE ACUERDAS, ESE SEÑOR DIJO CLARAMENTE "¿ACEPTAS A MILK COMO TU LEGITIMA ESPOSA EN LA SALUD Y EN LA ENFERMEDAD HASTA QUE LA MUERTE LOS SEPARE?"- habló Milk explicándole detalladamente lo que dijo el sacerdote en su boda.- "HASTA QUE LA MUERTE LOS SEPARE" ¿ENTIENDES ESAS PALABRAS GOKU?

Goku se quedó callado con la mirada en el piso cuando recordó esa escena, la chica tenía razón, pero aún no entendía porque decidió juntarse con Natsu.

- ¿DIME POR QUÉ?.- pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿POR QUÉ, QUE?.

- ¿POR QUÉ TE VOLVISTE A CASAR?- volvió a cuestionar.

Milk estaba esperando con toda sus ansias que le preguntara eso, al fin podría decirle todo lo que se guardo por 7 años y mas.

- ¿POR QUÉ?- comenzó a reír.- YO TE DIRÉ POR QUÉ

Goku se preparó para lo que se estaba por venir.

- LO PRIMERA RAZÓN FUE TU MUERTE, NO TIENES IDEA LO MUCHO QUE ME MOLESTÓ.

-¿MOLESTARTE?¿CREES QUE MI MUERTE FUE APROPÓSITO?¡ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADA SI PIEN...- Goku intentó continuar pero la pelinegra lo interrumpió.

- ¡NO ME MOLESTÓ QUE HAYAS MUERTO, ME MOLESTÓ TU ESTÚPIDA DECISIÓN DE NO QUERER REGRESAR A LA VIDA!

Goku se sorprendió, Milk no podía dejar de gritar y en sus ojos comenzaron a brotar pequeñas lagrimas.

- TE OFRECIERON LA OPORTUNIDAD DE VIVIR NUEVAMENTE, PERO TE NEGASTE ¡TE NEGASTE A SEGUIR EN LA TIERRA! ¡TE NEGASTE A TU FAMILIA! ... ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO POR ABANDONARME ¿ACASO SABES LO QUE ES CUIDAR A DOS NIÑOS TU SOLA Y SIN DINERO?- Milk expulsaba todo su rencor sin medir las cosas que decía.

- ¿Cuidar a dos niños tu sola?¿que no estaba ese idiota contigo?¿ACASO ESE NIÑO NO ES DE ÉL?- preguntó eufórico por saber la respuesta.

- No Goku...- dijo Milk mientras agachaba la cabeza.- Ese niño es tu hijo... Su nombre es Goten.

El saiyajin sintió que su corazón se detuvo, no podía creer en la noticia de Milk, había sido padre nuevamente, los ojos del hombre se cristalizaron y sin pensarlo tomo a Milk y la abrazo de manera que casi la quiebra en dos, estuvo apunto de bersarla pero la chica con todas sus fuerzas pudo zafarse de su agarre. La morena no perdía de vista la razón por la que ahora estaba frente Goku.

- ¡DÉJAME GOKU! ¡NO ME TOQUES! No tienes porque ponerte tan alegre, Goten no sabe quien eres tú, para él su padre en Natsu.

La felicidad de Goku desapareció cuando escucho el nombre de ese individuo nuevamente.- ¿Y POR QUÉ LE DIJISTE QUE ÉL ERA SU PADRE?- se enfureció.

-¿QUE? NO, NO, NO, NUNCA LE DIJE ESO AL NIÑO, ÉL CRECIÓ PENSANDO POR "SU CUENTA" QUE NATSU ERA SU PADRE.- contestó Milk.

- ¿Y POR QUÉ NO LE DIJISTE LA VERDAD?- volvió a cuestionar.

- ¡Y QUE QUERÍAS QUE LE DIJERA! OYE HIJO NATSU NO ES TU PADRE, EN REALIDAD TU PAPÁ ES UN MONO SAIYAJIN QUE MURIÓ HACE MUCHOS AÑOS Y NO QUISO REGRESAR CON SU FAMILIA PORQUE DECIDIÓ QUEDARSE A ENTRENAR EN EL OTRO MUNDO Y TAMPOCO SABE QUE EXISTES.- dijo Milk con ironía.- CLARO QUE NO, PREFIERO QUE MI HIJO CREZCA PENSANDO QUE TIENE UN PADRE QUE LO AMA Y SIEMPRE ESTARÁ A SU LADO.

Goku sabía que no le dijo la verdad para que el niño pueda ser feliz, no vio malas intenciones en la decisión de Milk, por lo tanto decidió quedarse callado y mirar al suelo. Pero una pregunta invadió su mente.

- ¿Como que cuidaste a los niños sin dinero?- pregunto confundido.- Si tu padre siempre te daba...- pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por la chica de cabellos oscuros.

- Goku... mi padre murió...- dijo Milk con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿QUE?- El hombre no se esperaba esta noticia, no había notado su ausencia cuando llegó.

- Como dije, él murió, unos meses después del nacimiento de Goten.

-¿Pero como?- pregunto.

- A unos días del nacimiento de mi hijo hubo una gran explosión en su castillo se perdieron todos sus tesoros y pertenecías junto con la fortuna que era para mi, muchas cosas de mi madre se perdieron ahí. Por suerte mi padre no estaba en el castillo cuando pasó, pero después de perderlo todo y de ver como poco a poco nos quedábamos sin dinero entró en depresión, su corazón se puso muy débil y murió a causa de ello a los pocos meses.- dijo la morena al recordar a su padre en sus últimos días de vida.- Intenté buscar las esferas del dragón para revivirlo pero Bulma me explico que su muerte fue por causas naturales, y no podríamos traerlo de vuelta, desde ahí Bulma fue una gran ayuda, fue ella quien me ayudó a conseguir un empleo para mantener a mi familia ahí conocí a Natsu.

Goku sintió mucha lastima por su ex esposa, paso por cosas terribles en su ausencia, y entendió a la perfección porque ella tenía tanto rencor hacia él, habiendo sido su esposo, la abandonó en los momentos donde mas lo necesitaba, pero aun le molestaba la idea de se haberse vuelto a casar.

- Natsu era mi gerente, nos fuimos conociendo y nos enamoramos, me ayudó tanto con los niños y cuando nos casamos dejé de trabajar... El mantiene la casa ahora...- dijo Milk.

- ¿ENTONCES TE CASASTE CON ÉL POR DINERO?- Se enfureció.- LAMENTO NO HABER TRABAJADO CUANDO ESTUVE VIVO, ¡PERO NO TENIAS QUE HACERME ALGO ASÍ!.

-¿ESTAS LOCO GOKU? ¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA INTERESADA!- gritó Milk.- ME CASÉ CON ÉL PORQUE LO AMO Y LOS CHICOS TAMBIÉN LO QUIEREN... TU NO TIENES IDEA POR LO QUE TUVE QUE PASAR DESDE QUE TU NO ESTÁS, NO SABES LO QUE ES TRABAJAR TODO EL DÍA SIN PODER ESTAR CON TUS HIJOS... GOHAN TUVO QUE CUIDAR DE SU HERMANO TODO EL DÍA MIENTRAS YO TRABAJABA, EL POBRESITO TUVO QUE MADURAR A MUY TEMPRANA EDAD PORQUE SU PADRE NO ESTUVO CUANDO MAS LO NECESITARON...- gritó la chica sin dejar de llorar, luego se tranquilizó y comenzó a hablar.- Natsu me ayudó muchísimo, él me ama y yo a él, cuando me propuso matrimonio me prometió que no volvería a trabajar, al fin pude estar en casa y cuidar de los niños, en especial al pequeño Goten era un bebe y no podía dejarlo solo... ¡ASÍ QUE NO TE ATREVAS A JUZGARME!- le advirtió Milk.

Al saiyajin se quedó cayado pero muy enfadado, le costaba creer que la razón de su nuevo matrimonio fue por descuido suyo. El hombre resignado tubo que apelar a algo que jamas había echo en su vida, "Hablar con el corazón"

- Pero Milk, creí que me amabas, creí que jamas me dejarías por otro, pensé que me esperarías...- Goku se detuvo un rato, tenía que decirle que pasaba dentro de su interior que le dolía tanto.- Milk, yo... yo te amo... Cuando te vi con ese tipo, sentí un tremendo dolor en el pecho, no se por qué pero no puedo sopórtalo, si te veo de nuevo junto a él no se de que sería capaz, Milk déjalo vuelve con migo, te necesito...- dijo Goku mientras en sus ojos podía notarse que una pequeña lagrima se escapaba de ellos.- Por favor Milk, vuelve a mi.

La morena quedó paralizada con aquellas palabras tan sinceras, era la primera vez que le decía que la amaba, algo le dolió en su corazón, comenzó a sentir lastima por el hombre de cabellos alborotados, pero no podría perdonarlo ahora, era demasiado tarde para eso. En su rostro una expresión de desprecio de formó.

-¿Esperarte? Claro que te hubiera esperado, pero déjame recordartelo...- se detuvo y respiró profundamente.- ¡TE FUISTE HACE 7 AÑOS Y EN NINGÚN MOMENTO DE TU INSIGNIFICANTE EXISTENCIA VIVA O MUERTA SE TE OCURRIÓ QUERER COMUNICARTE CONMIGO!... ¡ESPERÉ DURANTE 3 AÑOS ALGUNA SEÑAL DE TU PARTE! ¿Y QUE HICISTE? ¡NADA, NADA! Y SÉ PERFECTAMENTE QUE PUDISTE HABERLO HECHO CON LA AYUDA DE TU AMIGO KAIOSAMA, KAISAMA O COMO SE LLAME- contestó Milk.- YO SOY LA QUE DEBERÍA PREGUNTARTE... ¿POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ GOKU? ¿POR QUÉ EN TANTOS AÑOS NO SE TE OCURRIÓ MIRAR HACIA ACÁ Y VER POR LO QUE TU FAMILIA ESTABA PASANDO!... ¿¡POR QUÉ!?- concluyó Milk.

-¡PORQUE NO QUISE ARREPENTIRME!- gritó Goku asustando a la pelinegra.- Nunca quise mirar hacia la tierra por miedo a arrepentirme de la idea de quedarme en otro mundo, si te veía Milk, a Gohan y a mi nuevo hijo tal vez no hubiera querido seguir muerto, yo permanecí en el otro mundo para que la tierra tuviera paz al fin, y si hubiera regresado tal vez los hubiera puesto en peligro, y no... No podría soportar la idea de perderlos... NO, NO PUEDO IMAGINARLO.- Goku apretó sus puños con ira provocando que sangraran sus manos.- Pero, jamas se me paso por la mente que te casarías con otro.- El hombre tenia la cabeza gacha para que Milk no lo viera llorar.

La chica por un momento se sintió totalmente estúpida, quería volver en el tiempo y evitar su boda con Natsu, pero no, el gran orgullo de Milk no dejaría que se viera arrepentida, todavía sentía rencor contra el saiyajin por dejarla.

-¡ES LA ESCUSA MAS ESTÚPIDA QUE HE ESCUCHADO!- grito Milk, ocasionando el enojo de Goku.

-¿POR QUÉ DICES ESO?- se enfureció.

- Goku a mi no me importa la paz de la tierra, no me hubiera importado que 1 millón de villanos vengan a destruir el planeta por tu presencia en ella, ¡NO! no me hubiera importado porque sabría que estarías conmigo para protegerme... No tendría miedo a que la tierra fuera destruida porque estarías junto a mi.- dijo mientras le daba la espalda al hombre. Estas palabras callaron al saiyajin dejándolo sin nada con que contestar.

- Lamento si mi matrimonio con Natsu no te agrada, pero ya es tarde Goku, ya me casé y soy feliz... Yo lo amo, con todo mi corazón...- con esto ultimo Milk comenzó a alejarse de Goku.

El hombre pudo sentir como el dolor en su pecho se esparcía por todo el cuerpo inmovilizándolo por completo, esas simples palabras "Yo lo amo" lo vencieron, sus piernas ya no respondían cayó al suelo de rodillas, lo único reaccionaba de su cuerpo eran sus ojos que no paraban de llorar, no podría creer en la frialdad con la que Milk lo abandonó.

Se paró con dificultad, tomo coraje y voló hacia la chica, cuando ella miro hacia atrás pudo ver como el saiyajin la tomaba entre sus brazos.- No te dejaré ir, Milk tu eres mía.- de dijo el hombre mientras lloraba sin cesar.

Milk se enfureció, no dejaría que la tomen por la fuerza, elevó su ki al máximo y Golpeo a su ex esposo mandándolo a volar a unos cuantos metros.- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme Goku! Ya es tarde para pedir perdón, y por si no lo notaste me he vuelto mas fuerte en tu ausencia, ¡POR SI TENÍA QUE DEFENDERME DE ALGÚN IDIOTA COMO TÚ!- La chica comenzó a elevarse por los cielos.- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE A GOTEN, SI LE DICES LA VERDAD, NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ!- con esto ultimo salió volando a toda velocidad dejando atrás a un hombre con el corazón destrozado que no paraba de llorar, Goku se quedó viendo como la mujer que amó toda su vida se alejaba para volver con su nuevo esposo.

* * *

><p>Próximo Capitulo: "<em>Regresaré, te lo prometo"<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por los comentarios :) Nos leemos pronto.<strong>_


	17. Regresaré, te lo prometo

_**Notas del autor**_** :** **Quisiera comentarles sobre una cosa... Sé que para algunos les puede llegar a resultar bizarro que Goku llore, lo sé, no es un rasgo que se destaque en él, casi siempre ha dejado de lado su llanto en las ocasiones mas tristes... Pero me puse a pensar, si fue capaz de llorar por una inyección en DBGT y cuando vuelve a ver su abuelito en DB, no me pareció que llorar frente a su esposa, después de saber que la perdió para siempre, no me pareció algo DEMASIADO EXAGERADO o fuera de lo normal, tampoco quiero mostrar a Goku como un monstruo sin sentimientos... A demás no creo que esté mal que llore un poco, ajajaja**

**Esto fue solo una aclaración desde mi punto de vista. **

**Quiero pedirles disculpas por no actualizar últimamente, fue la época de los exámenes finales y tenía que ponerme a estudiar, pero ya estoy de regreso para terminar ésta historia. **

**Saludos :)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo N° 16: <em>"regresaré, te lo prometo"<em>

El el bosque un saiyajin fue abandonado cruelmente por la mujer de su vida, el hombre caminaba sin rumbo alguno y cada paso que daba una lagrima brotaba de sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve ser tan idiota de quedarme en el otro mundo? Si hubiera regresado no estaría pasando esto, ella sería mía, no de ese infeliz... Pero no la culpo, ella no tenía porque pasar por tantas cosas, debí haberme comunicado con mi familia al menos una vez, hubiera sabido del nacimiento de Goten y él sabría quien es su verdadero padre... Pero ya es tarde... - Se detuvo.- Debería irme, ella ya no me ama, tal vez sea mejor para Milk que desaparezca para siempre... - comenzó a elevarse, estaba decidido a ir en busca de Uranai Baba para que lo regrese al otro mundo, pero se detuvo cuando sintió dos ki malignos provenientes del torneo de artes marciales.- Algo está pasando, será mejor que valla a ver...- Goku puso dos dedos en la frente y al instante ya estaba en su destino.

Goku regresó al torneo después de la charla con su esposa, los guerreros z persiguieron a los secuaces del Mago Babidi. Luego del el sacrificio de Vegeta todos se entraban en el Templo sagrado.

- Se olvidan de algo importante, quiero saber donde esta Gohan y Goten.- Hablo Milk.

- Trunks y Vegeta también.- continuó Bulma.

Un gran silencio predomino por un rato.

- Escuchen con atención, Goten y Trunks se encuentran sanos y salvos, Pero Gohan y vegeta han muerto...- Dijo Goku seriamente

- ¿QUE?- dijeron al mismo tiempo, aquellos que se enteraron de la triste noticia.

Milk como era de esperase, se desmallo, Bulma grito con todas sus fuerzas y Videl lloró en silencio. Cuando Milk cayó al suelo Natsu entre lagrimas por la muerte de Gohan se agacho para alzarla, Goku sin pensarlo corrió hacia la chica.

- ¡Milk!- Gritó, intento tocarla, pero Natsu se alejo con la chica en brazos.

- ¡ALÉJATE!- Advirtió el hombre.- ¡No la toques!

- ¿Y QUIEN ERES TÚ PARA DECIRME SI PUEDO ACERCARME O NO?- grito Goku enfurecido.

- ¡SOY SU ESPOSO! ¿NO LO RECUERDAS?- contestó Natsu.- Ya no tienes derecho a acercarte, así que déjala en paz.- El hombre de cabellos rubios se adentró al templo para poner a su esposa en un lugar cómodo.

- Maldito...- susurró, Goku se quedó ahí conteniendo su ira, quería asesinarlo, tuvo el impulso de golpearlo pero no lo pudo hacer porque el hombre tenia a Milk en sus brazos, no quería que ella saliera herida. Lo demás solo se quedaron allí observando estáticos.

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron y Goku sabia perfectamente tendría que volver al otro mundo mas temprano de lo normal por su transformación en SSJ3. Por lo tanto se escapó un momento del entrenamiento de los niños para ver como estaba Milk, se elevó por los cielos sin ser visto para acercase a la ventana de la habitación donde ella estaba, y se quedó observando. Al parecer Milk ya había recuperado el conocimiento pero aún estaba recostada en la cama con un paño mojado sobre su cabeza.<p>

-No, no... ¿Por qué? Mi Gohan...- lloraba la mujer. Natsu estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama con las manos detrás de su nuca con la mirada perdida en el piso.

- Ese maldito demonio...- hablo el hombre refiriéndose a Majin Boo.

Goku pudo ver como su rival lloraba por la muerte de Gohan, supo al instante que Milk decía la verdad, el hombre le tomo mucho cariño a sus hijos. Pero al saiyajin no le agradaba la idea de ser reemplazado, mas envidia comenzó a tenerle.

Al instante Natsu se recostó junto a su esposa que no paraba de llorar, la abrazó dejando que la chica se descargara en su pecho.

- Milk, no te preocupes, pronto lo reviviremos con las esferas del dragón.- la tomo del mentón con dulzura.- Tienes que ser fuerte, así lo querría Gohan ¿No es verdad?

La morena lo miró y asintió lentamente, luego le sonrió y lo beso con mucha pasión. A Natsu le sorprendió la inesperada reacción de la chica pero no desistió, pues ella sonrió con malicia cuando sintió el Ki de cierta persona que se alejaba a toda velocidad. - _Esta es mi venganza por abandonarme.- Pensó con maldad. _

Goku entró rápidamente a la habitación del tiempo para que no lo oyeran maldecir, y comenzó a arrojar esferas de energía al horizonte vació.

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN!- gritaba desesperado.- ¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO MILK?- El saiyajin con los ojos borrosos por las lagrimas casi destruye la entrada a la habitación. Abatido por la imagen de la pelinegra en brazos de otro, se dejo caer en el piso con pesadez, tomo con fuerza su pecho.- ¿Que es este dolor que siento?- dijo molesto. Goku se quedó allí tirado pensando en Milk por algunas horas, sabia perfectamente que esas horas serían segundos afuera. Luego salió sin muchas intenciones, no quería cruzar miradas con la pareja de esposos, por lo tanto se fue con los niños que entrenaban la técnica de la fusión.

- Hola señor Goku ¿donde ha estado?- preguntó el pequeño saiyajin de cabellos negros.

Goku miro a su hijo y sintió paz, la inocencia del niño le recordó a su hijo Gohan cuando era un pequeño y también a él mismo, pero luego recordó otra cosa que no quería, ésto le molestó y su mirada se puso fría.- Eso no te incumbe.- dijo con apatía. Goten se sorprendió por la contestación, el niño sabia que Goku era una persona muy alegre, así que le preguntó.

- ¿Le paso algo malo, señor? - dijo tímidamente.

Goku se dio cuenta de su mala actitud, esa personalidad no era propia de él, el hombre arrepentido se sentó en el suelo acomodándose a la altura de Goten.

- Perdóname, no quise tratarse así.- se disculpó Goku.

- No importa, yo también estoy triste por la muerte de mi hermano.- le dijo Goten.- Pero ya no estoy de mal humor porque mi papá me dijo que lo reviviremos con las esferas del dragón.- habló feliz el pequeño.

Otra vez Natsu era nombrando ante Goku, el saiyajin estaba completamente harto de ese tipo, pero no se enojaría con el niño, él no tiene la culpa, por un momento tubo el impulso de decirle la verdad, pero Milk se enojaría con él, ya la había alejado demasiado, no quería hacerlo aún más.

* * *

><p>Pasaron 2 horas y el momento de regresar al otro mundo llegó.<p>

-Vayámonos Goku ya es hora.- habló la anciana de la esfera de cristal.

- Bueno adiós a todos.- Hablo Goku ignorando completamente a Milk.

-¡Señor Goku!- Gritó un niño corriendo hacia él.

-¿Que sucede Goten?- Preguntó Goku.

- ¿Va a regresar, no es así?- preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos, Goten era una persona que tomaba cariño a algo, o a alguien en muy poco tiempo.- Me gustaría que vinieras a mi casa a entrenar con mi familia.- Hablo el pequeño saiyajin, eso sorprendido mucho a su madre.

Goku no pudo evitar mirar a Milk pera ver como reaccionaba, ella solo se limito a correr la mirada hacia otro lado en señal de desprecio.

- Claro que regresaré, te lo prometo.- Dijo Goku.

- ¡Siii!- Gritó feliz el chico. Luego corrió hacia su madre. - Mamá... ¿Verdad que Goku puede venir a entrenar a casa?- La chica se conmovió por su hijo, pero luego miró a su ex esposo con la mirada seria.

- Claro que si, pero primero hay que ver si cumple su promesa de regresar.- dijo con ironía.- Recuerda que está muerto, no te hagas tantas luciones Goten.- agregó. Natsu al escuchar esas palabras soltó una risa de conformidad que solo pudo ser oída por Milk, le agradaba la idea de que su esposa tirara palazos contra el saiyajin de manera sutil. La tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él.

Goku le lanzo una mira asesina al hombre de cabellos rubios.- _No te saldrás con la tuya.- pensó._

- Debemos irnos Goku.- repitió la anciana, para romper la tensión.

- Bueno, los veré a todos algún Día.- dijo mientras desaparecía en los aires.

* * *

><p>Pasaron mucha cosas, Goku encontró a Gohan en el planeta supremo, Majin Boo en su nueva transformación fue al templo sagrado, en busca de un contrincante, Milk quiso atacarlo varias veces pero Natsu no la dejó. Al final fue comida junto a todos los demás a excepción de Piccolo y los niños.<p>

Después de la muerte de todos Goku y vegeta estaba en el planeta supremo.

-¿Que le parece? si nos ayuda le regalaré la fotografía de esa chica bonita...- Hablo Goku al supremo Kaio.

- Oye Kakaroto, espero que esa mujer de la que hablas no sea Bulma.- hablo vegeta.

-Ahh...- Goku se puso nervioso.

-¡AHHH ESTABAS HABLADO DE ELLA, SI HACES ESO TE HARÉ PEDAZOS, MALDITO INSECTO!- se enfureció Vegeta- ¿Porque no le ofreces una foto de tu esposa?.- se detuvo.- Ahh es cierto YA NO TIENES.- se burló.

Goku a escuchar eso, de un movimiento rápido golpeo con todas su fuerzas en el vientre a Vegeta.

- ¡CÁLLATE!- le gritó Goku mientras veía como el otro saiyajin se retorcía en el suelo.

- No me culpes por eso Kakaroto... Tú te lo buscaste.- contestó mientras recuperaba el aliento.- A demás te mereces que tu esposa te halla abandonado, tú la dejaste olvidada.- agregó el orgulloso príncipe.

- ¡Ya lo se! ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?- habló Goku.- ¿Que puedo hacer Vegeta?- dijo buscando consuelo.

- A mi no me metas, yo no soy el idiota que deja abandonada a su compañera.- contestó dándole la espalda.

- Si, lo sé... No creo que halla alguien mas idiota que yo.- se insulto a si mismo.

* * *

><p>La batalla contra Boo llego a su fin, era hora de regresar a casa, Goku estaba feliz de haber revivido, pero su lucha no había terminado tenia que recuperar a su mujer pase lo que pase.<p>

- Bueno regresemos a la tierra.- Dijo feliz Goku.-_ Muero por ver la cara de Milk y la de ese imbécil cuando vean que reviví.-Pensó._

En unos segundo ya se encontraban de regreso a la tierra.

- ¡Hola a todos!- saludo con su sonrisa característica. Todos los recibieron con una cálida bienvenida, excepto Milk y Natsu.

- ¡Señor Goku!- se alegró Goten, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó seguido de Gohan.- Sabía que regresarías.

- Te lo prometí y lo cumplí.- contestó alegre.

- ¿Viste mamá? Yo sabía que vendría- Dijo Goten corriendo hacia su madre, quien estaba sorprendida por la aparición del Saiyajin. Gohan aprovecho la oportunidad de que su hermanito se alejo y abrazó a su padre.

- Papá me alegra que hallas regresado ¿Goten no sabe la verdad, no es así?- preguntó.

- No, tu madre no quiere decírselo.- Dijo su padre.

- No importa... Ya que veremos que hacer.- Dijo Gohan

- Bueno es hora de regresar a casa tengo mucha hambre.- Hablo Goku sin pensar en lo que decía. Luego recordó que en su casa ya no sería recibido como siempre, el saiyajin vio a su ex esposa que lo miraba con desprecio, era cierto, con su mirada la chica le confirmaba que su casa ya no era su casa, ahora estaba separados, debería buscarse un nuevo lugar en donde vivir.

-¿Mamá?¿Puede el señor Goku ir a comer a casa? Quiero que me cuente como le fue en la Batalla contra Boo.- Dijo Goten suplicándole a su madre que invitara al hombre de cabellos puntiagudos.

- Si mamá, no creo que sea mala idea.- Intervino Gohan y se acercó a su madre.- Recuerda que no tiene donde quedarse.- le susurro en el oído.

Milk quería negarse rotundamente, pero luego vio la cara de suplica que sus hijos ponían, no podía negarse a eso miró a Natsu, el entendió y de mala gana asintió. Milk no tenía nada mas que hacer, y había perdido contra sus hijos.

- Esta bien...- Dijo con apatía.- Después de todo, nosotros tenemos sus cosas en casa...- concluyó Milk.

-¡Sii!- festejaron los chicos.

Goku se sintió mejor, sus hijos lograron que su madre le dejara ir a su casa por esta vez, así podría convivir con ellos después de 7 años sin tenerlos cerca, aunque no le agradaba la idea de estar en la misma casa que ese canalla de Natsu, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo aún lado por sus hijos.

- Bueno, es hora de irnos...- Se despidieron de todos, Gohan decidió quedarse un rato más quería despedirse de Videl. Natsu cargo al pequeño Goten en sus hombros, Milk tomo la mano de su esposo y juntos salieron volando como una familia, ésto provocó los celos de Goku y antes de seguirlos una persona se le acercó.

- Escucha Goku, Milk es muy feliz ahora, no quiero ver que hagas alguna tontería que arruine su relación... ¿Oíste?- Le hablo la chica de cabellos azules.

- Lo sé Bulma, y quédate tranquila, no haré nada que afecte la felicidad de Milk.- contesto con la cabeza gacha.

La chica sintió lastima y puso una mano en su hombro.- Lo siento Goku, pero ella sufrió demasiado tiempo sola, espero que entiendas su decisión.- agregó Bulma.

- Lo sé, y no la culpo.- con esto ultimo emprendió vuelo.

* * *

><p>Próximo capitulo: <em>"No regreses"<em>


	18. No regreses

Capitulo N° 18 _"no regreses"_

La familia y su vitado regresaron a casa. La cena fue bastante tranquila Goten y Gohan atosigaban a Goku con sus preguntas sobre la pelea contra Boo y de sus entrenamientos en el otro mundo. La pareja solo se limitó a comer sin acotar nada, ni siquiera entre ellos. Luego de cenar Milk se puso a lavar la vajilla mientras Natsu la ayudaba, ahora que había regresado su ex esposo, no dejaría que se le acerque ni un centímetro. Gohan estaba en la ducha y Goten luchaba con Goku en el patio. Milk con la mirada triste observaba como si hijo menor la estaba pasando bien con su padre, la chica hubiera querido ver esto todos los días, pero ya era tarde, ella encontró un nuevo esposo y Goku tendría que irse, a la pelinegra esto no le molestaba, porque podría vivir su relación con Natsu en paz, pero por otro lado le molestaba la idea de que Goten y Gohan extrañarían mucho a su padre.

- Milk, ¿Que harás ahora que regresó?- Preguntó.

- No lo se, lo mejor será que le de sus cosas y que se marche.- Habló con frialdad.- Debe entender que tú vives aquí ahora.

- Está bien preciosa, pero debes aceptar que no será fácil.- Habló Natsu.- Goten no dejará que se valla tan rápido y Gohan tampoco.

- Lo sé.- Se desanimó.

- No te preocupes, ya todo se calmará.- dijo mientras la abrazaba por detrás y besaba su cuello con ternura, mientras ella se reía por las cosquillas.

Goku luchando con su hijo, por una maldita casualidad miro hacia la ventana de la casa, solo para encontrarse con esa imagen de la feliz pareja y con toda su ira provocada por los celos, golpeo al niño con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que este se estrellara contra un árbol partiendolo por la mitad.

- ¡Goten!- La pareja presenció todo a la perfección, desesperados salieron corriendo de la casa.

-¿Goten, estas bien? No quise lastimarte.- corrió Goku hacia el chico que yacía en el suelo.

- Si estoy bien.- contestó Goten levantándose de a poco.- Me golpeaste muy fuerte.- Dijo mientras pasaba sus manitas por detrás de su cabeza frotándose donde le dolía.

- ¡Goten! ¿Que hiciste Goku?- Dijo Milk haciendo aún lado a hombre para poder abrasar a su hijo.

- Solo fue un accidente.- dijo nervioso.

- ¿Estas loco? ¿Por qué le haces daño a mi familia?- Preguntó Natsu con enojo.

Al saiyajin no le gusto mucho este comentario, tomó al hombre por su camisa y lo levanto.- ¿Tu familia?- Le contestó furioso,estuvo apunto de golpearlo pero Natsu se zafó de su agarre y esquivo el ataque con gran velocidad, Goku no se esperaba que ese individuo supiera pelear.

-Si, mi familia.- Dijo con voz firme.

Ambos tomaron posición de combate, Goku fue quien decidió atacar, se abalanzó contra el hombre, pero sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y cuando reaccionó supo que había chocado contra un árbol al ser golpeado por otra persona.

- No te atrevas a hacer alguna estupidez Goku.- Hablo Milk, la chica había intervenido en el conflicto. Goku se levanto de donde estaba y la miro molesto.

- Natsu, lleva a Goten a dentro y ponle un poco de hielo en la cabeza.- dijo Milk, sin quitarle la vista a su objetivo.

- ¿Estas loca Milk? ¡No pienso dejarte sola con él... podría lastimarte!- contestó Natsu.

- No digas tonterías, no quiero pelear, solo voy a hablar...- la chica miró a su esposo, el hombre entendió la indirecta y obedeció.

- Te estaré vigilando.- advirtió al saiyajin mientras entraba lentamente a la casa, con Goten en brazos.

- ¿Papá, que va a hacer mama con el señor Goku?- preguntó el hijo del saiyajin.

- Nada Goten, solo van a hablar.- Se metieron a la casa.

Por unos segundos reino el silencio entre los presentes que intercambiaban miradas de disgusto.

- ¿Estas demente Goku? Casi matas a mi hijo.- rompió el silencio.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- la morena se puso roja de la ira.

- ¡Nuestro hijo Milk! ¡NUESTRO!- contestó enojado.- Y si, no fue con intenciones, pero al ver eso me sacó de quicio...

- ¿Al ver que?- preguntó sin entender.

- VERTE A TI...- Goku se acerco a ella y la tomó con fuerza por los brazos.- MILK, VER COMO ESE TIPO, TE BESA, TE TOCA, TE HACER REÍR ME ROMPE EL CORAZÓN, SIENTO UN DOLOR MUY FUERTE EN EL PECHO, COMO SI ME VOLVIERAN A ASESINAR...- Milk se quedó pasmada Goku nunca fue un hombre que expresara sus sentimientos.- NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO, QUIERO MATAR A ESE MALDITO, TE ALEJÓ DE MI, ME SACÓ LO MAS IMPORTANTE DE MI VIDA, LO ÚNICO QUE TENÍA ME LO ARREBATÓ A MIS ESPALDAS.- Goku aprovechó la oportunidad de tenerla tan cerca y se aproximo a sus labios, pero ella reaccionó y se zafó de sus brazos. A todo esto Natsu estaba apunto del colapso, veía todo lo que pasaba desde la casa, no podía aguantar la idea de que ese hombre tocara a su esposa.

Milk molesta, le contestó.- Así es Goku, a tus espaldas, porque nunca miraste hacia acá, para ver como tu familia estaba, si tanto me amabas hubieras sabido que me iba a casar y lo hubieras impedido, pero ya es tarde... Ya es demasiado tarde... Tú fuiste el que le dio la espalda a tu familia...

Goku no le contestó, sabía que tenía razón, no debió haberlos ignorado. La chica voló velozmente hasta su habitación entrando por la ventana, al instante regresó con algo en sus manos.

- Escucha Goku, quiero que te quede en claro que ahora estoy casada con Natsu, y si te molesta verme junto a él... Creo que deberías irte y que no regreses, no quiero que alguien salga herido por tu culpa...- Milk le extendió una caja que contenía capsulas.- Son tus pertenencias, todo está aquí... Será mejor que te vallas ahora, yo les diré a los niños que tenias algo pendiente con el Maestro Roshi- Dijo dándole la espalda para entrar a su casa.

- No voy a irme.- La tomo del brazo.- No voy a dejarte otra vez, Milk... He vuelto a la vida, estoy aquí por ti, eres lo mas valioso que tengo y no pienso perderte.- Goku la miro con sus ojos cristalizados, teniendo las esperanzas de que la chica recapacitara en volver a su lado. Pero como era de esperarse su orgullo no la dejaría.

- ¿Tenia que casarme para que te dieras cuenta de lo valiosa que era para ti?- lo abofeteó y se soltó.- Que tonto eres Goku, tal vez esto te sirva de lección... valora lo que tienes,o puedes perderlo... Ahora vete, debo entrar mi esposo me está esperando.- La morena le dio la espalda con indiferencia, otra vez había dejado al saiyajin abandonado sin nada con que contestarle.

Con su mirada borrosa por las lagrimas, vio como su esposa entraba a la casa, dejándolo no mas que con la soledad del bosque y el frió de la noche. Despacio flotó por los cielos dándole un ultimo vistazo a la pequeña casa de las montañas, y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche en un viaje sin rumbo alguno, ya no tenía hogar, ya no tenía nada...

- ¿Milk que fue lo que hablaron?- preguntó intrigado.

- Solo le dí sus cosas y le dije que se marchara, ¿Donde está Goten?- hablo Milk.

- Se fue a dormir.- Contestó.

- Me parece bien y creo que será mejor que nos vallamos nosotros también.- dijo la morena, su esposo obedeció.

* * *

><p>Milk salió de la ducha envuelta por una toalla. Cuando entró a la habitación se sorprendió de que su esposo no estuviera acostado, de repente sintió como la toalla que la tapaba era arrebatada, la chica se tapó sin pensarlo y pudo presenciar que Natsu estaba detrás suyo en ropa interior, él se apoyo en su espalda y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras que con sus fuertes manos acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo desnudo de la joven, ella se dejó llevar por el placer de cada caricia.<p>

El hombre cargo a su esposa contra la pared acortando toda distancia entre ellos y comenzó a besar sus pechos con desesperación, la chica entre gemidos enredó sus piernas a su cadera y de un fuerte tirón arrancó el bóxer del hombre, dejando libre al prisionero, sin dudarlo Natsu la penetro con fuerza, se notaba la sed de pasión y lujuria que había en ambos.

- Ahh Milk, cuando él regresó... creí que me abandonarías.- hablo entre gemidos.

- No... Jamas lo haría... Yo te amo.- Habló con cada suspiro que largaba por el placer.

- No te dejaría ir por nada, Milk... Mi bella esposa...- contestó Natsu.

* * *

><p>Del otro lado del planeta en una playa se encontraba un hombre de cabellos alborotados con la mirada perdida en la arena, no lloraba, ya no le quedaban mas lagrimas por largar, como si el río se hubiera secado, de pronto comenzó a sentir una fuerte punzada en el corazón.<p>

- No, otra vez no...- se posiciono su mano sobre su pecho.- Es por ella, debe estar con ese tipo... Deben estar...- quedo pasmado su cara se puso pálida y el dolor fue en amento.- ¡MALDITO!- enfurecido largo un fuerte ataque contra el mar, destruido, se dejó caer en la arena.

- Este dolor lo sentía cuando estaba en el otro mundo, de seguro era porque Milk estaba con ese individuo, ¡QUE ESTÚPIDO QUE SOY, SABIA QUE ALGO ANDABA MAL Y TUVE QUE IGNORARLO!- ahí permaneció durante toda la noche ahogándose en su agonía.

* * *

><p>Unas semanas después en la montaña Paoz, Milk se levantó temprano para hacer el desayuno, estaba de muy buen humor, Goku no había dado señales de vida, tal vez había considerado alejarse de su familia y dejarla en paz.<p>

- Buenos días, preciosa...- se acerco su esposo y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

- Buenos días, ya esta el desayuno listo, puedes servirte.- dijo muy alegre.- yo iré a despertar a los chicos.

- Natsu degustó su comida rápidamente, los desayunos que le preparaba la mujer de la casa, cada vez se lucían mas, el hombre comenzaba a entender porqué los chicos devoraban desesperados cada vez que su madre ponía un platillo delante de ellos, eran esquistos.

- Ya los llamé, tienen un sueño muy pesado.- se ríe.

- Estas muy feliz preciosa, me encante verte así.- Dijo Natsu limpiándose los restos de comida un una servilleta.

-Si, estoy feliz porque Goku no se acerca a esta casa, tal vez recapacitó y me dejará vivir en paz.- Dijo con una sonrisa de ojera a oreja.

- Espero que sea así.- dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la mano y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

- Me gustaría quedarme hoy y recostarme todo el día junto a ti, pero tengo que trabajar.- Dijo Natsu mirando su reloj de mano.- Ya me tengo que ir, hoy tengo una reunión con unas empresas, recuerda que tu esposo es un gran empresario, capas que pueda conseguir un mejor trabajo y olvidarme de ese supermercado para siempre.- Fue hasta la habitación de los chicos para despedirse, al regreso beso dulcemente a su esposa y emprendió vuelo hacia el trabajo.

-¡Suerte! le grito su esposa desde la puerta de la casa. Luego de no ver mas a su esposo se metió para estar con sus hijos.

- Mama, ya me voy, Videl e espera en la escuela temprano hoy.- Habló el hijo mayor.

- Está bien, ¿tu hermano no despertó todavía?- preguntó.

- No aún no.- Dijo despidiéndose de su madre.

- Adiós hijo, salúdame a tu esposa.- dijo en forma de broma.

- ¿QUE?- preguntó nervioso.

- Vamos hijo, se que te gusta esa chica, pero quédate tranquilo a ella también le gustas.- dijo la madre guiñándole un ojo.

Gohan se puso completamente colorado.- No se de que me hablas, adiós.- Salio volando a toda velocidad. Su madre se quedó riendo en la cocina.

_-Que rápido crecen.- pensó con melancolía._

Unos minutos después Milk tenía puesto su ropa de ejercicio, Natsu le había regalado una sudadera sin mangas y unos shorts deportivos, estaba muy bella. Los últimos años junto a su esposo, la mujer siempre se arreglaba para cualquier ocasión, su juventud y belleza seguían intactas. De vez en cuando se iba con Bulma y 18 de compras y a los salones de belleza.

De repente sintió que tocaban la puerta. bajo de su habitación para ver de quien se trataba.- _Sera Gohan que se habrá olvidado algo? pero haber sido él ya hubiera entrado corriendo, tal vez sea Bulma...- pensó la chica. _Volvieron a golpear con mas fuerza.

_-_ ¡Ya voy, ya voy, espere!¿Quien es?- La chica abrió la puerta y se asusto al ver al saiyajin de cabellos alborotados, con su semblante serio.- ¡Goku!¿Que quieres aquí? Creí haberte dicho que te fueras y no regresaras.- dijo enojada.

- No pienso hacerlo.- dijo decidido.

- No quiero verte cerca de mi familia.- dijo alejándose, intento cerrar con fuerza la puerta pero Goku puso firme su mano impidiendolo.

- ¡Ya basta Milk!- dijo abriendo la puerta.

- ¿Que quieres?- pregunto eufórica.

- ¡Quiero a Gohan y Goten! ¡NO PUEDES NEGARME A MIS HIJOS, MILK!- grito sin darse cuenta de lo que podría pasar, Milk se asusto demasiado, pensó que la golpearía.

- ¿Tus hijos?- Hablo un niño de 7 años que se refregaba los ojos por el sueño.- ¿por qué nos dijiste hijos?

- ¡Goten!- se sorprendió Milk.- No es nada el señor Goku esta un poco loco.

Goku se enojó y se reveló.- ¡YA NO LO OCULTES MILK, DILE LA VERDAD, DILE QUE YO SOY SU PADRE!

- ¡CÁLLATE GOKU!- grito Milk.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Por qué el señor Goku dice eso? ¡MI PAPÁ ES NATSU!- dijo Goten con lagrimas en los ojos.

Milk no reaccionaba no sabía que decirle a su pequeño, había perdido, Goku ya embarro todo el asunto, no había solución, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas se dejó caer en el piso y rompió el llanto. Goku aprovechó la oportunidad y se acerco al niño que lloraba sin cesar.

- Goten mírame, mírate, eres idéntico a mi... ¿Que no sabes por qué puedes convertirte en un super saiyajin?- el niño negó con la cabeza.- Porque soy tu padre, Trunks, puede hacerlo porque su padre también es un saiyajin.- hablo con tranquilidad a si hijo que aún no podía entender.

- ¿Mamá eso es cierto?- el niño busco una respuesta en el rostro de su madre, esperando de alguna manera que no que le dijeron no fuera verdad. Ella lo miro con los ojos llorosos y solo pudo asentir posicionando su mirada al suelo.

Goten al presenciar esto, enfurecido salió volando de la casa sin saber a donde ir, quería alejarse de todo y de todos.

-¡Goten!- Grito Milk antes de salir detrás de él, pero Goku la agarro con fuerza.

- Déjalo... Quiere estar solo.- Dijo soltándola.

- ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!- la morena lo abofeteo haciendo que este diera unos paso hacia atrás.- ¿POR QUÉ NO DEJASTE LAS COSAS COMO ESTABAN? ESTÁBAMOS MEJOR SIN TI.- con estas ultimas palabras, emprendió vuelo en busca de su hijo menor.

Goku no se quejó, solo la siguió. Milk pudo alcanzar a su hijo, lo encontró llorando en un lago no muy lejos de la montaña Paoz. Goku llegó unos segundo después.

- Goten...- Hablo la mujer con calma.

- Déjenme solo.- lloraba el chico.

- Sé que estas enojado, pero escucha, tal vez Natsu no sea tu padre de sangre pero, el cuidó de ti desde que eras un bebe, si es tu padre de cariño.- consoló a su hijo.

- ¿Y por qué te casaste con Natsu si mi padre es otro?- preguntaba Goten.

- Porque tu "padre de sangre" estuvo muerto por 7 años.- dijo con ironía.- Conocí a Natsu cuando tenias 2 y con el tiempo nos fuimos queriendo. Yo creí que Goku jamas volvería pero aquí está, y ahora tiene que aceptar que yo amo a alguien mas... Pero él es tu padre y quiere recuperar todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente, por eso es que está aquí... Deberías pasar tiempo con él, deberías conocerlo mejor.- Goku se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la propuesta que le hacía a su hijo, tal vez la mujer había recapacitado.

- Esta bien, mamá.- dijo secándose las lagrimas.

- Pero recuerda esto Goten, Natsu siempre será tu padre, y siempre cuidará de ti...- la madre abrazó a su hijo con mucha ternura.- Que te parece si vamos a desayunar saliste sin comer nada...- el niño asintió con gusto, juntos emprendieron vuelo hacia la casa, Goku los siguió despacio, no quería perturbar la tranquilidad de Milk.

Al llegar la mujer y su hijo entraron pero antes de cruzar la puerta Goku habló.

- Goten quisiera que entrenaras con migo después... si tu quieres.- Dijo tímidamente, como si fuera un pequeño pidiéndole a su madre que lo dejara salir a jugar.

- Esta bien...- solo contestó esto. Milk se limitó a mirarlo con desprecio ni siquiera lo invitó a pasar.

- Te estaré esperando aquí...- agregó Goku, pero no recibió respuesta, pues la madre y su hijo ya habían ingresado a la casa. Solo le quedaba esperar a que Milk dejara salir a Goten. Se quedó sentado sobre una roca meditando lo sucedido.- _Al parecer Goten no lo tomo tan mal como yo esperaba.- Pensó el saiyajin._

* * *

><p>Próximo capitulo : <em>"¿TANTOS DÍAS?"<em>


End file.
